Hannibal
by WaNey
Summary: Instable mentalement mais ayant un grand talent, la non pas moins célèbre consultante et profiler du FBI, Isabella Swan se voit attitrée le très prisé Edward Masen, fin analyste et psychiatre de renommée. Un serial killer et cannibale terrorise la population de Forks. Bella se retrouve en charge de l'affaire.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer et le contexte inspirée du très célèbre Hannibal Lecteur. Je n'en reste pas moins l'auteur de cette fiction.

Je tiens également à signaler que les informations présentes dans ma fiction, notamment les études de cas sur les serial killer et les notions sur les crimes sont tirées d'un site nommé tueurs en série.

* * *

**Prologue**

Bella posa une main sur son flanc droit et émit un gémissant pitoyable. Elle devait arrêter l'hémorragie, le temps que les secours arrivent. Elle se félicita de les avoir appelés avant d'être entré dans ce si grand et beau manoir. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé un peu lugubre, maintenant elle savait pourquoi. Elle appuya plus fortement sur la plaie et la douleur fut encore plus insupportable, toutefois la seule chose dont elle fut capable de penser était Emmett qui était coincé dans le garde-manger. Il devait être sous le choc et comment ne pouvait-il pas l'être ?

Il les avait eu du début à la fin.

Bella l'entendit soudain revenir, il devait vouloir vérifier si tout était comme il souhaitait. C'est-à-dire sans aucunes traces. Il en avait besoin pour sa sécurité. Bella n'allait pas tenir longtemps, elle le sentait et quelle fin que de voir son assassin la narguer. Ses paupières étaient lourdes mais elle lui fit tout de même face quand il réapparut dans la cuisine. Il avait changé ses vêtements et s'était nettoyé. _Tu aurais dû t'en douter, Swan_ ! Non ! _Putain, tu aurais dû t'en douter Isabella !_ Et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il lui sourit avec tendresse et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

« - Vous auriez dû vous en douter, dit-il, toi plus que les autres, Bella » Il soupira, désapprobateur.

Elle le regarda partir et il lui fit un dernier signe de la main. Il la regretterai surement, car pour la première fois de sa vie, il lui semblait qu'il avait aimé quelqu'un. Mais pas assez, se dit-il, sinon il aurait tout arrêté. S'il avait eu plus de temps, si elle n'avait pas tout découvert alors peut-être. Il referma les portes derrière lui et remonta le col de son manteau jusque son cou. _De la pluie pour ne pas changer !_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Mise en bouche**

« - Contrairement aux idées reçues, les individus regroupent à tort les tueurs en séries en tant que ceux qui tuent et qui récidivent. Mais notez très chers étudiants, que leurs profils restent néanmoins très différents et sont parfois même aux antipodes les uns des autres, déclarais-je à l'audience. Qu'est qu'un tueur en série ? Par définition un tueur en série est l'auteur de trois meurtres tout au plus et dont les victimes sont choisi selon des critères variables et sélectifs. Tout dépend des goûts de notre tueur en sommes. L'autre caractéristique d'un tueur en série est sa ténacité, il peut ne pas tuer durant une ou plusieurs longues périodes durant lesquelles, il va traquer sa nouvelle victime pendant des jours, des mois ou même des années. Ce laps de temps étant nécessaire pour qu'il puisse échafauder un plan et durant lequel vous, futurs profiler et agents du FBI, tenterez de l'arrêter. Mais sachez que ses pulsions l'amèneront toujours à une même fin, tuer sa victime tant qu'il en est encore temps ! »

Je retirais mes lunettes, exténuée. Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, encore. Je les déposais sur mon bureau et m'adossais contre celui-ci, les bras croisés. Ce sujet me semblait si banal depuis que j'avais intégré le FBI en tant que consultante, maintenant quatre ans et du haut de mes vingt-sept ans, j'étais également professeur en criminologie, je formais ces gamins à tout ce gâchis.

Alors même que j'aurai dû être horrifiée de la nature de ces quelques êtres humains, car bien évidemment certains étaient des montres, j'étais complètement et irrévocablement fascinée. Je suppose que c'était la raison pour laquelle j'étais si dérangée et pourquoi je n'étais à proprement parlé un agent du FBI ! Je me mettais tellement souvent dans la peau de ces tueurs en séries quand j'établissais leurs profils que je ne distinguais plus leurs pulsions des miennes. En réalité, je ne me faisais plus confiance, je me faisais peur.

Je fis signe à un étudiant, qui levait la main, de poser sa question.

« - Ce quotas nous permettra-t-il de définir un profil assez conséquent ?

\- Pas seulement le nombre Mr. Uley mais pas forcément non plus. Cependant avec les indices et la particularité des meurtres, vous le pourrez. Pensez au Zodiac, entre 1968 et 1969, la police de Californie a certifié avec certitude qu'il l'avait commis cinq meurtres alors même qu'il en comptait et qu'on le soupçonnait d'une dizaine d'autres entre 1966 et 1978, dis-je avec entrain

\- Mais le Zodiac n'a jamais pu être identifié, s'exclama Bree Tanner

\- Justement Mlle. Tanner ! Pensez-y pour la prochaine fois, concluais-je »

J'éteignis le rétroprojecteur pendant que mes élèves quittaient la salle. J'étais prédisposée à devenir celle que j'étais aujourd'hui notamment car mon père avait été shérif dans une petite bourgade du nord des États-Unis, Forks. A l'époque, je n'étais pas si friande des histoires de Charlie, sur son quotidien au commissariat en autre. Du moins, jusqu'au jour où la population dû faire face à de mystérieuses disparitions à Port Angeles, la plupart du temps, des couples. Nous avions tous été secoués mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'être aussi curieuse. James et Victoria Neeson étaient gravés dans les mémoires des habitants de Port Angeles notamment car c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient confrontés à un couple de tueurs en séries.

Je ramenais mon sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule et quittais l'amphithéâtre promptement. Je ramenais mon bonnet jusqu'au-dessus de mes sourcils et tentait de me concentrer sur mes pieds, je ne voulais pas me casser une jambe juste à cause de la neige et du verglas. Les mois de décembre était toujours frais à Seattle et ça m'ennuyait, car à cet instant, je regrettais l'Arizona et ma stupide mais adorable mère Renée. Je récupérais les clés de ma Chevrolet quand on me frappa énergiquement l'épaule. Je ne savais pas si c'était le froid ou le coup mais je ne sentis plus mon épaule gauche . Je me retournais vivement énervée.

« - Emmett ? M'écriais-je surprise, Emmett McCarthy ?

\- C'est bon de te revoir Bella, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras

\- Et bien, si je m'attendais à ça ? Répondis-je, alors que je desserrais ma prise

\- J'aurai aimé te contacter dans d'autres circonstances mais la situation et le temps ont en décidé autrement, je suis désolé ! »

Je hochais la tête. Si Emmett me sollicitait en personne alors il ne devait pas avoir d'autres alternatives. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'avais assisté Emmett dans plusieurs de ses enquêtes à Seattle mais rien qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire lui-même. Il n'était pas le chef de la police de Seattle pour rien après tout et car il avait déjà travaillé avec Charlie, bien qu'il soit mon aîné de dix ans seulement, il était déjà très compétant.

« - J'ai besoin de ton aide, Bella! Forks a besoin de ton aide!

\- Je t'écoute ! Déclarais-je, sur le qui-vive

\- Pas ici ! Dit-il, en secouant la tête. Il faudrait que tu m'accompagnes au poste pour que tu voies tout ça de toi même ! »

(…)

Emmett ferma la porte de son bureau à clés et me pria de m'installer. Son bureau n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Son bureau, encore en désordre, trônait toujours au milieu de la petite pièce. Sur le seul petit coin libre de la table et étonnement le plus propre, se trouvait une photo de Rosalie, sa femme depuis vingt-ans. Ils étaient toujours aussi amoureux même si Emmett passait le plus claire de son temps au poste. Il déposa sa veste sur l'une des chaises en face de son fauteuil et passa derrière son bureau, pour ouvrir le petit coffre-fort qui était au sol. Je me posais sur le sofa, à droit de la porte, tout en le regardant s'atteler.

« - De quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit ? Demandais-je, en retirant mon bonnet

\- Meurtres, dit-il sans plus d'explications

\- Je m'en doute, Em ! Soufflais-je, Tu ne fais plus dans les vols à l'étalage à ce que je sache et tu ne m'aurais pas appelé pour une simple affaire de meurtre ! Non, sûrement pas, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasses, déclarais-je

\- Toujours aussi perspicace, hein, Swan ? »

Je hochais la tête. Il prit une pile de dossier, qu'il jeta sur le bureau puis s'adossa à celui-ci, de sorte à ce qu'il puisse me faire face. Emmett n'était plus sur de vouloir mon aide et il hésitait. Je le comprenais parfaitement car, après tout, je souffrais de troubles mentaux. Et si cette affaire était quelque chose de gros alors il compromettait ma santé mentale, en tout cas, le peu de raison qu'il me restait.

« - Bella, il faut que tu comprennes que cette affaire dépasse de loin tout ce à quoi on a déjà eu faire jusqu'à présent, dit-il. C'est encore plus énorme que le couple Neeson et je ne sais pas à quel point cette fois. Je dois dire que ça me fiche la trouille, mais ne va pas le répéter aux gars, de toute façon je nierai. Mais je suis déterminé à classer cette affaire !

\- Alors il s'agit de meurtres en séries ! Dis-je »

Il me fit signe d'approcher alors qu'il prenait le premier dossier sur la pile. Je me levais et tendis une main tremblante, pour récupérer le dit dossier. Des personnes mourraient assassinées et je trépignais d'impatience. J'ouvris le dossier et la première chose qui me sauta aux yeux était l'horreur qui se dégageait des photos prises sur la scène de crime. Elles étaient à la fois sublimes et écœurantes car elles dépeignaient parfaitement la cruauté du meurtre. J'eus presque un haut le cœur.

« - Ashley Dowling, annonça Emmett. On nous l'a signalé hier soir vers dix-huit heures, près de Goat Rocks, des chasseurs l'ont retrouvés alors qu'ils tentaient de capturer des grizzlis en pleine hibernation. C'est la sixième victime qu'on déplore !

\- Forks ? Pourquoi est-ce que Charlie ne s'en occupe pas ? Demandais-je, étonnée

\- Tu sais qu'ils n'ont pas les compétences et les moyens nécessaires pour… et puis Charlie m'a explicitement demandé de me charger de l'affaire ! Dit-il. Elle est donc sous ma juridiction et puis on a déploré la sixième victime près d'ici, ça aurait été facile de m'en charger que Charlie me l'impose ou non, souffla-t-il

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas appelé plus tôt ? Dis-je, alors que je tournais les feuilles du dossier. Six victimes, Em' ! M'exaspérais-je

\- La particularité des meurtres n'avait pas encore été mise en avant, répondit-il. Et puis, j'avais quelques appréhensions et je devais prendre quelques dispositions auprès du FBI avant de pouvoir te mettre sur le coup. Dit-il

\- Quelques appréhensions ? Répétais-je. Quoi ? T'avais peur que je vire cinglée ?

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, éluda-t-il. Personne n'est aussi douée que toi pour établir un profil aussi vite et pour découvrir les intentions de ces tarés ! Mais tu dois te mettre à leur place et - [...]

\- Laisse tomber, le coupais-je. En attendant, tu sais qu'il faut que je voie la scène de crime et que j'aille parler à Carlisle. Le corps est déjà à la morgue, je suppose ? Demandais-je

\- Il doit encore être en train de l'examiner mais à première vue ce n'est pas du jolie, dit-il »

Je hochais la tête et fermait le dossier. Emmett évitait mon regard et se grattait la nuque. Je le contournais et déposais le dossier sur la pile. Son souffle était erratique et j'aurais presque pu voir une perle de sueur, goûté sur son front.

« - Mais tu ne me dis pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? Devinais-je

\- Bien trop perspicace, grogna-t-il, avant de cracher le morceau. Chaque ville qui a dû déplorer un cadavre que ce soit à Spoken, Vancouver, Bellevue, Yakima, Olympia; a constaté qu'il manquait quelque chose aux victimes !

\- Quand tu dis qu'ils leur manquaient quelque chose, tu veux dire - […]

\- Un organe ou un morceau d'eux. Répondit-il, d'un air grave. Je ne sais pas, peut-être en guise de souvenir ou de trophée ! »

Je repris le dossier Dowling et le feuilletait cette fois avec plus d'intérêt. La victime avait été déposée sur un amas de neige. Comme si intentionnellement, on lui avait fait un lit de neige. Ces yeux encore ouverts, suintaient la terreur qu'elle avait pu ressentir à ce moment-là, alors même qu'on lui ouvrait le ventre. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de les lui refermer. Le tueur avait été soigneux, il n'y avait aucune trace de sang ni même de gouttes, ce qui suggérait qu'il l'avait saigné à blanc avant ou que ce n'était pas qu'elle avait été tué. C'était une mort douloureuse, elle s'était éteinte petit à petit et il avait pris du plaisir à la voir partir. Les incisions étaient nettes, bien trop nettes à mon goût. Aussi parfait qu'_un travail de professionnel ! _Je passais d'autres photos en revue mais je n'étais pas satisfaite. C'était pourtant évident, je savais que c'était quelque part là ! Je devais juste chercher.

« - Carlisle a-t-il déjà confirmé l'heure du décès ? Demandais-je, en prenant un autre dossier

\- Non, pas que je sache mais je comptais aller le voir après notre entrevue, dit-il. Tu es la bienvenue, si bien sûr, tu te joins à nous sur cette enquête ! »

Je souris, narquoise. Il savait que ce n'était pas une question à me poser dans ces cas-là, mais je le laissais faire à sa guise. Le deuxième dossier que je tenais déplorait le meurtre d'un certain Jared Carlson. Le pauvre gars avait été enterré vivant ou presque, près de Yakima River. Le tueur l'avait retenu en vie à l'aide d'une paille qui le permettait ,d'un tant soit peu, respirer. Il l'avait laissé agonisé. _Non, ce n'était pas le but premier, Bella ! _Il avait réussi à le garder en vie trois jours après lui avoir retiré un poumon d'après le rapport de Carlisle. _Pourquoi ?_

« - Oh, mon Dieu ! Soufflais-je. Il voulait qu'il le voit faire ! » _Comme avec Ashley Dowling et ses yeux encore ouverts à ce moment-là._

Je refermais le dossier mais je récupérais cette fois la pile entière. Je me tournais vers le sofa et m'attelais à faire rentrer le tout mon sac, sous le regard interrogateur d'Emmett. Une fois fermé, je levais la tête, prêt à lui faire part de mes présupposées découvertes. _Ne ce sois pas si modeste, Bella, tu sais que tu as raison !_

« - Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire, Em' ! Dis-je, sérieusement

\- Quoi ? Tu refuses l'affaire ?

\- Non, tu savais que je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher et tu savais que j'allais être sur le coup, dis-je. Ne fais pas l'innocent, McCarthy, je vois clair dans ton jeu ! Je te parle de notre tueur en série ! »

Il hocha la tête et me fit signe de continuer. « - Ce cinglé est bien trop soigneux, Em ! Les scènes de crimes sont aussi propres que les pièces de la Maison Blanche, les cadavres et leurs incisions bien trop précises pour un simple tueur à la chaîne. Il arrive à dominer ses pulsions et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'il l'a de l'expérience, trop d'expérience à vrai dire. Je mettrais ma main au feu, que ces six meurtres, ne sont en rien comparables à ce qu'il a déjà commis. »

Emmett se leva perplexe et fit les cents pas dans son bureau. J'étais sûr qu'il avait compris où est-ce que je voulais en venir mais il n'allait sûrement pas le dire à haute à voix car ça lui faisait froid dans le dos, contrairement à moi. J'étais excitée !

« - Tu veux dire - […]

\- Il a sûrement fait des études de médecine. Dis-je. Peut-être qu'il est urgentiste, médecin, chirurgien, médecin légiste ou infirmier, je ne sais pas encore. Il faut qu'on aille voir Carlisle et que je-j 'aille voir la scène de crime. Débitais-je, en me balançant sur le canapé

\- Attends, tu as déjà identifié le tueur comme étant un homme ? Explosa Emmett. Comment ?

\- C'est simple, dis-je en m'arrêtant. Deux choses l'une, immobiliser, transporter et cacher ses victimes comme il l'a fait nécessite que notre suspect soit assez fort que celui-ci soit assez fort, avec une carrure assez conséquente mais pas autant imposante que la tienne. Non, il n'aurait pas pu inspirer confiance à ses victimes sinon. Bref, et la deuxième chose est la nature des meurtres. Une femme n'aurait pas pu garder autant de sang-froid, en tout cas, pas autant que ce maniaque. Terminais-je»

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et la ramena jusqu'à sa cravate, qu'il desserra. Les choses n'allaient pas comme il le souhaitait apparemment, nous devions enquêter sur les gens de Forks et plus précisément sur les employés de l'hôpital et tous les médecins de Forks. Les gens allaient jaser, on les connaissait. Mais si nous voulions éviter le pire, il le fallait !

« - Je vais te mettre sur l'affaire, Bells mais - […]

\- Évidemment que tu vas mettre sur cette putain d'affaire Em' ! L'arrêtais-je, d'un ton brusque. Tu n'as pas parlé à mes supérieurs pour rien, non ?

\- Ne sois aussi condescendante, Isabella ! Dit-il, alors que je grimaçais. Je n'ai pas demandé à entretenir avec tes patrons pour juste leur demander ta réhabilitation, j'ai du leur demandé que tu sois sous mon autorité. Je te l'ai dis, j'ai du prendre quelques dispositions, enfin quelques précautions. »

Je haussais les sourcils, intriguée. « - Rien de fâcheux au moins ? »

Il secoua la tête. « - Rien de nouveau auquel tu ne sois pas habituées, dit-il. Durant l'enquête, tu seras suivi par un psychiatre. Un certain Edward Masen. Alice Brandon me l'a recommandée après l'avoir rencontrée au département du FBI de Washington! »

Je me levais d'un bon du sofa et me postais en face de lui.

« - Sérieusement, Em' ? Dis-je. Tu me colles un foutu psychiatre recommandée par mon ancienne psychiatre ? C'est quoi le but, faire foirer l'enquête ? M'écriais-je

\- Non ! S'exclama t-il. C'est pour éviter que tu deviennes obsédée et que tu pètes encore les plombs, Bella ! Tu perds la tête à chaque fois tu te souviens? Tu dois te faire suivre et tu le sais ! »

Le silence de plomb qui régna dans la pièce après cette petite embrouille me calma de suite. Emmett se faisait toujours un sang d'encre pour moi, il était parfois même surprotecteur, et c'est ce qu'il faisait actuellement, il s'inquiétait énormément.

« - Je suis désolée, dis-je, je ne voulais pas crier sur toi ou m'énerver …

\- Oublies, dit-il, en me faisant un vague signe de la main. Allons voir Carlisle plutôt, Ashley Dowling a assez attendue ! Cette pauvre gamine a besoin qu'on retrouve son meurtrier ! »


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Surprise**

C'est dans un silence presque religieux que je suivis Emmett à la morgue. Carlisle Cullen avait exercé pendant presque une cinquantaine d'année le métier de chirurgien, jusqu'à ce qu'une erreur fatale coûte la vie à une de ses patientes. Il était maintenant le médecin légiste attitré du poste de police de Seattle et le plus doué. Je n'avais pas cherché à en savoir plus, premièrement car je n'aimais pas être indiscrète quand il s'agissait d'affaires privées et ensuite, car j'étais empathique. Chaque fois que je l'étais, je n'étais plus moi-même, c'était troublant et à la fois dangereux. Comme avec les tueurs en séries.

Emmett me tint la porte et j'entrais d'un bon pas. Un froid loin d'être anormal s'était installé dans la pièce et j'en frissonnais. Je me demandais comment Carlisle le supportait et comment Esmée, quand elle venait le voir, semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Je frictionnais mes bras à l'aide de mes mains et attendit patiemment qu'Emmett me rejoigne. Carlisle s'attelait, dos à nous, sur le cadavre de la pauvre Dowling. Il avait recousu son ventre béant et s'acharnait à prendre soin de son thorax. Quand la porte se referma avec un bruit sourd, Carlisle se tourna enfin vers nous et Emmett prit place à côté de ma droite.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on a Carlisle ? Demanda-t-il

\- Bonjour Bella, me salua-t-il. Je viens de terminer, il me reste juste à qu'à refermer le tout.

\- Salut Carlisle, répondis-je. Où est le rapport d'autopsie ? Demandais-je »

Il me montra son bureau d'un signe de tête et demanda à Emmett de s'approcher. Je récupérais le dossier et l'ouvrit instantanément. Je survolais le protocole et m'intéressais aux blessures liées à la cause du décès. **'Il existe des blessures apparentes sur la tête et le cou de la victime. On constate la présence de sang séchés dans les voies nasales, buccales, sur les lèvres et d'une matière croûteuse brune sur les paupières, ce qui suggèrent que la victime est restée déshydraté pendant deux jours, sous anesthésie. Des abrasions sont présentes sur les poignets, les avants bras, les jambes inférieurs et sur les chevilles ce qui supposent que la victime est restée attachée durant ce laps de temps. Sur la partie inférieure du flanc gauche existe une incision remarquable de 130 mm verticalement qui confirme le prélèvement d'un organe. Après vérification, un rein. La cause du décès reste toutefois liée à une hypothermie. Heure du décès, 17h16.'**

« - […] qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Bells ? Me demanda Emmett »

Je relevais la tête, sourcils froncés. Je n'avais pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'ils s'étaient dits. Je les regardais confuse et celui-ci soupira, lasse. L'enquête lui pesait déjà. Carlisle me regarda avec un regard plein de compréhension. « - Désolée, je lisais le rapport d'autopsie qui vient de me confirmer ce que j'avais supposée dans ton bureau! »

« - Quelqu'un dans le métier, dit-il en hochant la tête. Carlisle ?

\- Je rejoins, Bella. Répondit-il en retirant ses gants en latex. Il a réussi à la garder éveillée pendant qui lui retirait un rein, il lui a fallu une dose conséquente. Il a été assez précis pour ne pas la faire tomber dans les vapes !

\- Alors i-il … »

Emmett ne termina pas sa phrase et Carlisle ne préféra pas le brusqué. Une fois encore, je me jetais à l'eau. « Il a gardé éveillé pendant l'opération, dis-je. De façon à ce qu'elle regarde et qu'elle ressente la douleur ! Terminais-je »

Emmett se gratta la nuque et hocha la tête. Je refermais le dossier et le lui tendit. Je demandais à Carlisle s'il avait déjà reçu une réponse du laboratoire mais notre expert était encore à Forks. Carlisle avait ramené le corps sans elle étant donné l'énorme charge de travail de Kate, qui devait revenir avec les échantillons que tard ce soir.

« - Évidemment, avec les massifs de forets ! Soufflais-je. Ça pourrait lui prendre des jours de collecter tous les indices de la scène de crime!

\- Merci Carlisle, répondit Emmett. Je te ramènerais les résultats demain à la faculté, Bella »

Je saluais Carlisle et le chargeais chaleureusement de prendre des nouvelles d'Esmée pour moi. C'était la femme la plus adorable qu'il m'était donnée de rencontrer, ici à Seattle. Elle vouait un amour inconditionnel à son mari et à ses proches. Je passais les portes de la morgue et rejoignis le bureau d'Emmett pour que je puisse récupérer mes affaires. Bien sûr, nous devions faire une mise au point. L'ascenseur nous remit dans le bain du poste de police et de son agitation. Je saluais Jasper d'un signe de la main, alors qu'il relevait le nez des photos de la scène de crime, et emboîtait le pas à Emmett avant qu'il ne ferme la porte de la petite pièce.

Jasper avait un don pour la photo, quelque ce soit ce qu'il immortalisait, ses photos étaient toujours sublimes. Parfois, je me demandais si ce n'était pas à cause de lui si ma fascination n'avait pas pris autant d'ampleur. Il capturait parfaitement le travail de ces psychopathes et j'appréciais ce qu'il en ressortait. C'était complètement dingue, c'est pourquoi je grimaçais et que je feignais le dégoût quand on me présentait les photos. _Complimenter des photos de scènes de crimes, vraiment ?_

Je repris ma place sur le sofa pendant qu'Emmett prenait place sur son fauteuil de bureau. Il déposa le rapport d'autopsie, qu'il avait pris soin de récupérer avant de quitter le bureau de Carlisle, sur une autre pile de dossier et me fit face.

« - Je pense que t'appeler a été la meilleure des choses à faire, dit-il

\- Non, c'est d'avoir repris l'enquête en cour qui a été la meilleure décision, répondis-je. Alors par où on commence ? Tu m'emmènes voir la scène de crime ? On va parler aux proches de la victime ? Débitais-je

\- Rien de tout ça. Dit-il

\- Qu-quoi ? Bégayais-je. Mais enfin pourquoi ? Tu veux qu'on travaille ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

\- Merde regarde toi, Bells ! Tu es déjà surexcitée et fébrile ! S'exaspéra-t-il en massant ses tempes

\- Ca n'a rien à voir, dis-je en étirant les doigts de mes mains. Je n'ai rien avalée aujourd'hui, je suppose que je manque de sucre. »

Je cachais mes mains tremblantes sous mes cuisses. Emmett ne tenta d'argumenter et préféra ignorer mes remarques. S'il ne voulait ne pas me mettre sur le terrain dès maintenant alors que je resterais au second plan, jusqu'à ce qu'il me juge apte ou que notre tueur fasse une autre victime ? J'espérais secrètement qu'il choisisse la deuxième option._ Ou pas, après tout cette fois la scène de crime sera toute fraiche !_

« - Avant toute chose, je veux que tu rencontres le Docteur Masen, c'est un très bon psychiatre selon Alice, aussi bon qu'elle étant donné qu'il a été son mentor. Histoire de te mettre dans le bain, je te ferai travailler en annexe sur les anciens meurtres, à condition que tu ne caches rien de tes états d'âmes à Masen. On est d'accord, Isabella ?

\- Ce que tu peux être sérieux, soufflais-je. J'irais le voir si tu ne m'appelles plus par mon prénom entier. Ça me fait sentir encore plus tarée que je ne le suis déjà ! Dis-je

\- On est d'accord alors, acquiesça-t-il. J'aimerai que tu l'appelles demain pour confirmer vos séances, Alice lui a déjà expliqué la situation -[...]

\- Quoi ? Le coupais-je, brusquement. Tu as mis un civile au courant sur une enquête en cour ? Ris-je sarcastique. C'est quoi la suite ? Qu'il vienne sur le terrain avec moi ?

\- Isabella, m'avertis Emmett. J'ai mis au courant ton psychiatre et oui tiens, pourquoi pas ? Peut-être qu'avec lui sur le terrain, tu arrêterais de divaguer et de te prendre pour Gwendolyn Graham. »

Je reniflais mécontente. Je fermais les boutons de mon manteau et replaçais mon bonnet sur la tête. J'attrapais mon sac et me dirigeais vers la porte. Je la déverrouillais et l'ouvris sans ménagement.

« - Je l'appellerai demain quand tu viendras m'apporter les résultats des échantillons du labo, après mon cour à la faculté. Dis-je. Tu sais, histoire que tu m'ais à l'œil. » Je claquais la porte derrière moi et quitter le poste aussi vite que j'étais venu. Laissant un Emmett et un Jasper abasourdis.

(…)

« - Très bonne question, Mr. Biers ! M'exclamais-je. Telle est la question qu'on se pose à chaque fois qu'un meurtre, un crime ou un assassinat est commis. Quelqu'un peut-il tenter de répondre à la question ? Pourquoi un criminel passe à l'acte ?

\- Riley devrait simplement aller sur Google, Mlle. Swan ! s'exclama Charlotte Randall, alors que son petit ami, Peter s'esclaffait sans aucune grâce

\- J'espérais quelque chose de concret, construit et pourquoi pas instructif ? Répondis-je. Personne ? »

Je remontais mes lunettes sur mon nez et passez une main dans mes longs cheveux bruns. Ils étaient encore emmêlés après la nuit agitée que j'avais passée. J'avais encore fait un de ces cauchemars tordants où je me noyais à cause de toute la pression que j'accumulais. Toute cette pression étant tous les meurtres sur lesquels j'avais travaillé et dont il me restait encore des brides. Je me rappelais de l'affaire Aro Volturi. Ce cinglée avait saigné sa femme et avait gardé son sang dans le frigo familial. Après quoi, il l'avait démembré et brûlé. Une sale affaire_ … mais qui avait été excitante, n'est-ce pas Bells ?_ Il avait été magnanime, il avait été presque aussi remarquable que notre tueur en série actuel.

Lorsque je fus sur que personne allait répondre, je reprenais. Ce n'était pas aussi facile que je le laissais transparaître et ils le savaient. Je souris. « - Des tueurs en séries aux poseurs de bombes, en passant par les violeurs, tous possède un profil psychologique remarquable et hors du commun et c'est grâce à cette piste, que les profiler, les psychiatres et psychologues et même les sociologues, s'aideront. »

« - Et le profil physique ? S'exclama Zafrina McNamera. Dès le 19e siècle, la police italienne a cherché à reconnaître le profil physique du tueur pendant que les études américaines sur le comportement mettaient en évidence le profil psychologique alors - [...]

\- Les théories saugrenues sur le profil physique des tueurs sont obsolètes aujourd'hui contrairement au profil psychologique. Mais elles ne doivent en aucun cas s'opposer, au contraire elle doivent être complémentaires. Il peut aider à appréhender le suspect plus rapidement. Dis-je. Mais notez, que chacune de ses théories contiennent des faiblesses. Élaborer un profil plausible reste difficile notamment car notre meurtrier ne cessera d'évoluer psychologiquement. Rajoutais-je, en me tournant vers mon bureau »

Je récupérais la télécommande du rétroprojecteur et leur donnait un dernier avant-goût du travail de la semaine prochaine. J'aimais finir mes cours en beauté et les laisser sur quelque chose à réfléchir jusqu'au lendemain. J'exigeais un retour au calme et leur fit face.

« - Après des années de recherches, d'investigations et d'enquêtes, et grâce aux études sur les profils psychologique, les américains ont pu établir une classification psychiatrique pour cataloguer les tueurs en séries. Cet homme en particulier que vous voyez là-haut, Dis-je, en montrant l'image, est Robert Ressler, ou le chasseur de tueur, le célèbre agent du FBI qui a popularisé le terme serial killer. Quelqu'un peut-il me donner ses classifications ? Demandais-je »

Je hochais la tête et laissais Mr. Uley répondre. Il était toujours réactif et vif durant le cour, c'est ce dont le FBI avait besoin dans son département de profilage. « - Les sociopathes et les psychotiques ! Répondit-il »

« - Très juste, Mr. Uley ! M'exclamais-je. Comment distinguer un sociopathe d'un psychotique dans ce cas ? Demandais-je à l'assemblée. Quelqu'un à une idée ? »

Je parcourais la salle des yeux. « -Vraiment ? » Je les fixais maintenant avec attention, bien décidé à en interroger un. « - Quelqu'un d'autre à part Mr. Uley ? » Je m'impatientais.

« - Mlle. Tanner ? Demandais-je. Bree ! M'exclamais-je, alors qu'elle fixait Mr. Biers de l'autre côté

\- Oh, désolé, vous disiez ? Demanda-t-elle, confuse

\- Oubliez, dis-je d'un ton las. Et prenez note, au lieu de reluquer, Mr. Biers ici présent ! »

Je retirais mes lunettes, alors que quelques-uns gloussaient devant moi, et les déposais non sans délicatesse sur mon bureau. « -Commençons par le psychotique et laissons le second pour la fin, dis-je. Mr. Uley quelque chose à dire ? Demandais-je

\- Je vous laisse le soin de nous éclairer madame ! Répondit-il avec un sourire »

Je lui souris en retour et lui fis un vague signe de la main pour le remercier. _Tout à fait charmant le Sam Uley! _« - Le psychotique est beaucoup plus désorganisé que le sociopathe, c'est un marginal qui ne ressent aucune empathie pour ses victimes. La plupart du temps, on l'associe à une personnalité asociale ayant vécu une mauvaise enfance mais qui, de façon inexpliquée, arrive sans la moindre difficulté à manipuler les gens autour de lui. Familles, proches, amis. Il est donc aisé de mentir pour lui, bien sûr, il en est de même pour le sociopathe. Toutefois, il se peut qu'il vous glisse entre les doigts, même si le nombre de preuves physiques restent conséquents, il peut s'avérer être difficile de l'arrêter.

\- Et quand c'est fait ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda poliment Liam Welsh, du haut de l'amphithéâtre. Durant sa détention !

\- Il devient un détenu modèle voir irréprochable alors qu'en réalité il reste une des personnes les plus dangereuses pour la société. Vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, le système détient des failles dont ils savent parfaitement en user. Ce sont les premiers à obtenir une liberté conditionnelle grâce à leur bonne conduite. Dis-je »

Il acquiesça et je terminais. « - Le sociopathe ne reste pas moins le plus dangereux des tueurs en séries ! Annonçais-je. Il ne se sent pas adapté au monde alors il construit ses propres règles et ses propres lois. Il est en générale très intelligent, méticuleux, méthodique et pervers dans sa façon d'opérer. De cette manière, très difficile à appréhender. Vous devinez que lorsqu'ils sont arrêtés, ils n'éprouvent que très rarement des remords quant à leurs actes.

\- Comme Ted Bundy, affirma Mlle. McNamera. Il était un tueur en série organisé qui amadouait ses victimes et les mettait en confiance. »

Je hochais la tête mais sans plus d'explications. « - Alors comment vous en tant que profiler et agents du FBI, distingueriez-vous un sociopathe d'un psychopathe ! Pensez-y ! Terminais-je »

Je les regardais ranger leurs affaires et quitter la salle tranquillement. Quand la salle se vida de moitié, je décidais à mon tour de ranger mes affaires. Je tournais le dos à mes élèves. Je m'appliquais à balancer mes cours, mes lunettes et mon téléphone dans mon sac, déjà en désordre, quand une voix de velours m'interpella.

« - Miss Swan? Isabella Swan ?

\- Qui la demande ? Demandais-je, toujours de dos.

\- Edward Anthony Masen, répondit-il. Votre nouveau psychiatre ! »


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Bob Banner est mort**

Le docteur Masen se tenait à un mètre de moi à peine, une main dans une poche de son impeccable costume noir et l'autre qui passait dans sa chevelure désordonnée. Sa couleur de cheveux était indéfinissable. Je pris le temps de jauger et de reluquer mon interlocuteur sans la moindre gêne ni décence, au contraire, la façon dont je le regardais était irrémédiablement indécente. Il était grand, fin avec une carrure assez développée, un visage indescriptible car indéniablement beau avec des yeux verts incroyables. _Presque parfait !_ Sa présence à elle seule me rendait mal à l'aise, tendue au possible et qui me laissait des frissons le long de l'échine. Je détestais cette sensation et je ne voyais aucune raison de me méfier pourtant.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, nous étions restés là, à nous fixer mais une fois le dernier élève sorti, je sursautais en entendant les portes battantes. Je mis rapidement mon manteau et récupérais mon sac, que je balançais sur mon épaule. _Ou est-ce que j'avais fichue ce foutu bonnet déjà ?_

« - Que puis-je faire pour vous, docteur Masen ? Demandais-je poliment, en fouillant mes poches. Je ne devais pas vous voir avant lundi !

\- Effectivement, dit-il d'une voix de velours. Emmett m'a chargé de venir vous voir dans le but de vous familiariser et de vous apporter un dossier, quelque chose à propos de résultats toxicologiques.

\- Eh bien, moi qui pensais qu'Emmett McCarthy n'était pas aussi futé que son poste de chef de la police l'exigeait. Soufflais-je. Où est le dossier ? Demandais-je, en enfonçant mon bonnet sur la tête

\- A mon bureau, dit-il avec un sourire satisfait

\- Quelle plaisante situation ! Rétorquais-je avec le même sourire. Allons-y et vous conduisez ! »

Il ouvrit la marche et je le suivis dehors. L'air était toujours aussi frais et l'air me fouettait le visage. Comment Masen pouvait seulement sortir en costume ? Il m'ouvrit la porte passagère d'une magnifique Volvo et je me précipitais vers l'habitacle, sans aucun remerciement. Il m'avait piégé après tout, je devais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et à Emmett aussi. Il referma la porte et rejoignis le côté conducteur, où son manteau était nonchalamment posé sur l'appui tête. _Tout s'expliquait maintenant !_ Il déposa son manteau à l'arrière et s'installa tout aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

L'habitacle était anormalement surchauffé, j'allais éteindre le chauffage quand le docteur Masen fit de même. Quand ma main rencontra la sienne, une décharge électrique, me secoua la main. La sensation avait été plaisante mais j'avais vite retiré ma main, pour le laisser faire.

« - Désolé, j'ai l'habitude de prendre mon aise trop rapidement ! Dis-je, confuse.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il sans la moindre émotion »

Sa mine renfrognée ne m'encouragea pas dans ce sens. Le docteur Masen était ennuyé par ma présence. _Bien joué, Bella ! _Il démarra la voiture et se dirigea en plein centre. Le trajet allait sûrement prendre du temps. Les gens quittaient la ville pour le week-end et les routes étaient toujours bondées vers dix-huit heures. _Pourquoi j'étais anormalement inquiète ?_

(…)

« - Je vous en pries, installez-vous ! Me dit-il »

La pièce était faiblement éclairée mais elle restait tout de même chaleureuse. Son bureau était gigantesque, comprenant deux étages ou plus moins. Le deuxième étage ayant pour fonction principale, de bibliothèque personnelle, vestige sûrement de plusieurs acquisitions. Quand j'arrivais au centre de la pièce, où deux fauteuils se faisaient face près d'une cheminée, mes pieds rencontrèrent une matière duveteuse. J'hésitais. _Merde alors il devait foutrement coûter cher !_ Mais je retirais quand même mon manteau et mon bonnet pour prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils qu'il me désigna. Je déposais mon sac à terre et m'affalais sans la moindre grâce sur ledit fauteuil.

Le docteur Masen se dirigea vers son bureau et prit un dossier avec lui avant de me rejoindre. Il déposa le dossier sur la table basse qui agissait comme barrière entre nous et sortis un magnétophone de sa poche. Il le déposa sur le dossier et je levais un sourcil interrogatif. Il croisa les jambes et me scruta. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois qu'il me regardait, je me sentais euphorique et inquiète. Ses yeux verts perçants, me mettaient à nus et j'avais cette incroyable impression qu'il savait tout.

« - Pourquoi le magnétophone ? Demandais-je, en le montrant d'un vague signe de la main

\- Je vous en prie, Miss Swan. Dit-il. Vous le savez autant que moi et plus vite nous cesserons de jouer, plus vite vous retournez à vos cours et à cette enquête.

\- Vous semblez plus perspicace que moi, docteur Masen. Répondis-je. Passez les préliminaires et allons-y, ne perdons pas de temps comme vous l'avez si bien dit ! »

Son sourire se tordit en un rictus. Mais après mure réflexion, c'était plus un sourire en coin tout à fait charmant. Il me prit en train de le reluquer et je sentis mes joues rougir. _Vraiment Bella ?_ Son sourire s'accentua alors que je détournais le regard, ennuyée. Il mit en marche le magnétophone et commença.

« - Vous semblez être une personne tourmentée, Miss Swan. Dit-il

\- Je travaille avec des tueurs en séries, bien sûr que je suis tourmentée - […]

\- Assez pour perdre la tête, n'est-ce pas ? Et ne plus distinguer le bien du mal ? Me coupa-t-il

\- Tueurs en séries ou pas, le bien et le mal sont des notions subjectives pour certains docteur Masen. Répondis-je. J'aime mon métier, je m'implique plus que n'importe qui certes, mais rien n'indique que je foirais plus qu'un autre malgré mes problèmes

\- Votre instabilité ? Dit-il. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Miss Swan. Vous avez été recalé deux fois en tant qu'agent au FBI avant de devenir consultante et pourtant vous avez tout de même accepté de leur rendre ce service. Quel genre de personne cette attitude cache-t-il ?

\- A priori, dis-je. Une personne obsessionnelle et addictive. Déclarais-je, mécontente »

Il acquiesça, son sourire satisfait toujours aux lèvres. « - Vous ne semblez laisser entrevoir que le mauvais côté des choses, Miss Swan ! »

Je ricanais. « - Comment faire autrement docteur Masen ? Demandais-je. Après tout, l'addiction et l'obsession sont des facteurs destructeurs !

\- Les personnes comme vous, Miss Swan -[...]

\- Les personnes comme moi ? Répétais-je. Eh bien, docteur Masen, dans quelle catégorie m'avez-vous mise ?

\- Je considère chacun de mes patients uniques, Miss Swan. Dit-il, en serrant la mâchoire. Je ne catalogue pas mes patients, j'associe leur personnalité à des symptômes pour découvrir qui ils sont ! »

J'ouvrais et fermais la bouche, sans pouvoir sortir un mot. « - Et de ce que j'ai pu entrevoir, vous souffrez de troubles cognitives. La psychologie moderne a listée dix types de pensées dysfonctionnelles, celle qui me semble vous correspondre, est l'abstraction sélective. Soupira-t-il. Miss Swan vous semblez vous focaliser sur les détails déplaisants de votre vie, de votre place au sein du FBI. Y'a t-il une chose que nous considérez pas comme négative ?

\- Bien sûr que non, m'outrais-je. C'est tout bonnement ridicule ! Soufflais-je

\- Il est normal de contester un diagnostic. Répondit le Docteur Masen. Vous ne voyez que le mauvais côté de cette thérapie alors que l'agent McCarthy tente seulement de vous protéger de vous-même. Ne devriez-vous pas être reconnaissante ou au moins apprécier l'attention ?

\- Vous avez raison, je devrais le remercier! Dis-je d'un ton ironique. Et lui offrir une boite de chocolat, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Le docteur Masen croisa les bras sur son torse et me toisa. « - Alors c'est vrai ! Souffla-t-il. Trouble de la personnalité borderline ! »

« - Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Je dois dire que je suis très impressionné, Miss Swan ! Vous êtes une espèce très rare dans mon métier et je compte apprécier le temps que je passerai à vous analyser ! Dit-il avec un sourire carnassier

\- Vous avez lu mon dossier ! Devinais-je. Alice Brandon n'aurait pas due vous faire suivre mon dossier ! Dis-je, les mains tremblantes. Je pourrais la poursuivre, elle, son cabinet et le département du FBI ...

\- Mais vous ne le ferez pas ! Rétorqua le Dr. Masen. Vous aimez la simplicité, vous êtes une personne intelligente et vous ne pourriez pas même si vous le vouliez de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je croisais mes bras à mon tour et le toisais. Il m'était insupportable d'admettre qu'il était à tomber, il était indéniablement beau, plein de charme mais sournois et incontestablement intelligent.

« - Vous savez ce qu'implique ce diagnostic, Miss Swan ? Me demanda-t-il

\- Je suppose qu'un retour au source ne me ferait pas de mal, Docteur Masen ! Dis-je, en accentuant les deux derniers mots de la fin. »

Il m'offrit ce sourire en coin si énigmatique et je frissonnais. Ce n'était pas normal, je sentais comme un aspect dangereux de sa personnalité, j'étais effrayé mais également fascinée et attirée.

« - Les personnes atteintes de trouble de la personnalité borderline luttent quotidiennement contre une hyperémotivité mais vous n'entrez pas dans cette catégorie, en tout cas, vous n'entrez plus dans cette catégorie. Dit-il en plissant les yeux. Vous êtes imprévisible !

\- Et bien, ne vois-je pas là un bon côté ? On peut dire qu'on ne s'ennuie jamais avec moi ! Répliquais-je faussement positive. Où est le problème dans ce cas ?

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, dit-il en riant, même si vous paressez puérils, égoïste et adorable. Vous avez un comportement dangereux qui s'illustre par des crises de colères, par des tendances à la manipulation et à des idées suicidaires ou meurtrières.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent malgré elles en un sourire enjôleur. _Il a dit que j'étais adorable ! Un point pour Swan ! _ « - Et vous êtes incroyablement naïf ! La difficulté que j'ai à gérer mes émotions résulte simplement du fait que je sois humaine. Simplement et tout bonnement humaine. Mais je dois dire que je suis flattée autant de compliments alors même que je suis à mi-chemin de la névrose et de la psychose. Alice Brandon pensait que j'étais simplement surmenée, instable émotionnellement à la fois marqué par des relations interpersonnelles et d'une image de soi désastreuses.

\- Alice Brandon vous sous-estimait !

\- Vous, soulignais-je, me surestimez Dr. Masen ! »

Il leva un sourcil. « - Je me suis trompé, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il. Vous saviez, vous aviez compris et tous ce que vous vouliez, c'était que je le comprenne et que je le dise ! Et vous n'avez pas des idées suicidaires, non, pas vous ! »

Je souris, fière de l'avoir mené où je voulais. S'il était effrayant, j'étais monstrueuse.

« - Intelligente vous disiez ? Répétais-je »

Il éclata d'un rire carillonnant, qui raisonna dans cet immense bureau. « - Très intelligente ! Dit-il suavement » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. _Nerveux ?_ Il desserra nonchalamment sa cravate.

Je restais silencieuse, la tension était presque électrique et il ne me lâcha pas des yeux. J'affrontais son regard et posais les coudes sur mes genoux, la tête appuyée contre mes poings.

« - Laissez-moi vous faire à dîner, dit-il, ce soir !

\- Je vous demande pardon ? » Au même moment mon téléphone sonna.

Je m'excusais et l'attrapais dans mon sac pour répondre. Je me relevais, téléphone à l'oreille et regardais le Dr. Masen du coin de l'œil. Il éteignait le magnétophone.

« - Emmett, dis-je à bout de souffle. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Bob Banner est mort, Bella !

\- Banner ? Répétais-je. J'arrive tout de suite, ou es-tu ? » _Pourquoi ce nom me disait quelque chose ?_

(…)

Emmett se trouvait déjà à Forks, au côté de Charlie. Notre tueur avait frappé de nouveau et il ne lui avait fallu qu'une dizaine de minutes avant de m'appeler. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de travailler sur les cas précédents, que nous avions d'ores et déjà un nouveau meurtre sur les bras. Je m'arrêtais aux alentours de Goat Rocks, la police avait déjà barré la route et installé un périmètre de sécurité. Je récupérais mon badge du FBI et descendis de ma vieille Chevrolet. Je montrais mon badge et passais la ligne de sécurité, tout en évitant une quelconque confrontation avec les journalistes du coin. _Comment était-il déjà au courant ?_

Je reconnus Éric Yorkie, qui tentait de convaincre un des policiers de le laisser passer mais je priais pour que celui-ci ne cède pas. Éric Yorkie était sans doute le journaliste le plus tordu de Forks, il avait été licencié plusieurs fois de certains journaux, plus personnes ne lui faisaient confiance et personne n'osait l'engager. Non pas parce qu'il était rempli de vices mais surtout car Éric Yorkie était un affabulateur, assoiffé de gloire et reconnaissance qui usait de la manipulation pour obtenir des informations. _Vous avez au moins un point en commun, Swan ! _Je saluais brièvement Kate, qui me tendait des gants en latex et lui demandais ou se trouvaient le reste de l'équipe.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Demandais-je à Kate. Échantillons, résidus, traces de pas ?

\- Entre les randonneurs et les bêtes sauvages de Forks, la tâche s'annonce compliquée ! Répondit Kate. Cet enfoiré a été assez intelligent pour venir empiler ses cadavres dans le comté le plus pluvieux de l'État de Washington.

\- Et il va pleuvoir d'une minute à l'autre ! Devinais-je. Où en est Jasper avec les photos ? »

Elle hocha la tête et me montra d'une vague signe de la main, la scène de crime. Il avait choisis un emplacement en dehors des sentiers donc à l'abri des regards curieux. Mais pas seulement, deux immenses arbres cachaient également la scène de crime de la route principal donc il s'était arrangé pour qu'un randonneur trouve le corps._ Mais pourquoi un randonneur en particulier ?_

Je repérais Jasper, Emmett, Charlie parmis les autres enquêteurs qui entouraient la victime. Ou plutôt qui s'étaient attroupés autour d'un arbre. Je pressais le pas, fébrile, en saluant les quelques collègues de mon père que je reconnaissais. Emmett se tourna vers moi et je pus enfin voir l'horreur des dégâts._ Bordel de merde ! _Emmett n'attendit pas que je les rejoigne lui, Jasper et Charlie et s'avançait vers moi.

« - Ou étais tu ? S'exclama Emmett. Je pensais te trouver chez toi mais tu n'y étais pas alors j'ai appelé la faculté mais on m'a dit que tu t'étais éclipsée aussitôt le cour fini ! Dit-il

\- J'étais avec ton psychiatre ! Répondis-je, nonchalante. Très charmant d'ailleurs, vraiment très charmant !

\- Je n'ai pas de psychiatre ! Répondit Emmett en grimaçant

\- Alors estimes-toi heureux ! Rétorquais-je, acerbe. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

Il sortit son calepin. « - Bob Banner, 53 ans, professeur de biologie au lycée de Forks. Des randonneurs l'ont trouvé tôt cet après-midi alors qu'il partait camper. Énuméra-t-il. Sale temps pour ce genre d'activité ! »

Je hochais la tête. Charlie ne fut pas surpris de me voir ici, il me prit dans ses bras et j'appréciais le geste quelques secondes tout au plus. « - Je suis désolée, chérie ! Je sais que Bob Banner était ton professeur au lycée ! »

J'acquiesçais. « - Ça va aller ! Répondis-je. »

Charlie rejoignit ses collègues alors que Jasper me briefa sommairement sur ses premières impressions. « - J'ai fini de prendre des photos et des alentours, je doute que ce soit là où il a été tué. Je te ferais des gros plans sur les blessures !

\- Merci Jazz. Répondis-je.

\- Je t'enverrais Carlisle dès que tu auras fini ! Déclara Emmett avant de tourner les talons. Mais dépêche-toi, ils annoncent une averse ! »

Il s'éloigna et je restais seul avec le cadavre de Bob Banner. Il avait été crucifié à même l'arbre et une fois de plus on l'avait vidé de son sang. Cette fois, notre tueur avait complètement vidé le ventre de la victime. Il n'avait pas seulement prélevé un organe, il les avait tous retiré et les avait déposé à terre, juste devant Banner. Ces yeux étaient grands ouverts._ Il a été drogué lui aussi! _J'approchais mon visage près du corps et reniflais l'odeur du cadavre. Une odeur distinctive me titillait depuis un moment. Je reniflais également ses mains et je reconnus enfin l'odeur du détergeant qu'il utilisait pour les paillasses.

_Que s'est-il passé professeur Banner ?_ Je fermais les yeux et tentait de mettre dans la peau de notre tueur.

_Vous étiez encore au lycée, dans la salle de biologie, les élèves avaient d'ores et déjà quittés l'établissement. Je vous aie interrompu et nous avons discutés. Je vous connaissais, pour une quelconque raison, vous m'intéressez. Est-ce que vous me connaissiez ? Non, loin de là professeur, vous êtes friand des compliments alors que je vous complimente, je vous félicite. Je suis charmant, instruit, j'ai suscité votre curiosité et c'est ainsi que, je vous aie persuadé d'avoir confiance en moi mais je vous aie surpris. Je vous aie endormis… avec du chloroforme? Non! Je me suis faufilé derrière vous, je vous ais étranglé et vous avez perdu connaissance. Je dois vous transporter et vous emmener. Bien sûr, je dois emprunter l'une des sorties de secours mais la possibilité que je rencontre quelqu'un est forte. Des professeurs, des agents de nettoyage, des élèves en retenu? Je suis intelligent, malin, alors j'ai tiré l'alarme incendie car tout le monde se dirigerait naturellement vers les grandes portes en cas d'exercice et j'ai attendu le bon moment, j'ai pu vous transporter jusque ma voiture. Une voiture qui m'attendait sagement à l'arrière du bâtiment. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de vous, professeur Banner ? Je vous aie amené dans cet endroit sûr, à l'abri des regards, un lieu familier où je me sens assez à l'aise pour exercer mon art sans inquiétude. Alors que vous étiez dans les vapes, j'ai continué à vous parler. Je vous aie drogué et je vous aie éventré : j'ai retiré un à un vos organes jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce qui m'intéresse. Mais j'ai laissé votre cœur et vos poumons pour que vous puissiez encore vivre quelques minutes. Le travail terminé, je vous aie recousu avec soin. J'ai attendu pour pouvoir me débarrasser de vous et d'exposer au monde mon chef d'œuvre. Tel est votre destin, professeur !_

Carlisle arriva au moment même où j'avais terminé mon immersion dans la tête du tueur. Je le saluais d'un vague signe de la tête.

« - A première vue, il est mort hier soir aux alentours de dix-neuf heures trente. Déduit Carlisle. Mais la température du corps me laisse perplexe ! annonça Carlisle.

\- Pas comme un corps qui a passé la nuit dehors, devinais-je. Le tueur s'en est sûrement débarrasser vers l'aube, mais pourquoi si tard ? Les nuits sont plutôt calmes à Forks

\- Mais pas les grizzlis ! Répondit Carlisle.

\- Il ne voulait pas que les ours en fassent un repas! Dis-je.

\- Eh bien, voilà un tueur bien consciencieux !

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Soufflais-je. Je vais rejoindre Emmett, fais nous savoir s'il y a du nouveau ! »

Je lui fis un vague signe de la main et attendis qu'Emmett en finisse avec les journalistes. Mon cerveau se mit en marche le temps qu'il termine sa petite déclaration. Je passais le bandeau de police et regagnait ma voiture. Emmett viendrait me chercher en temps voulu. De plus, ça me laissait le temps de lire le rapport d'analyse de Kate, vu que je n'avais pas pu à cause du Dr. Masen. _Qui êtes-vous donc finalement ?_ Je secouais la tête._ Concentre sur l'affaire puis sur Masen, tu en auras tout le temps plus tard !_

Je claquais la porte de ma vieille Chevrolet et attrapait le dossier en question sur mon tableau de bord. Après trois lectures consécutives, j'en vins à la même conclusion que Kate. Ce n'était pas la scène de crime, Ashley Dowling avait été assassiné autre part et je mettais ma main au feu, que ce serait le cas également pour ce pauvre Banner, comme Jasper l'avait prédit aussi. Je refermais brusquement le dossier et le jetait sur le siège passager. _Allez Swan, un profil topographique ! Qui est-il ? Son objectif ? Son état de santé ? _J'allais une fois de plus fermer les yeux pour me concentrer sur mon tueur quand des coups contre la vitre me firent sursauter. Un bref coup d'œil à celle-ci, me renfrogna. Je l'ouvris avec difficulté.

« - Par pitié, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Grognais-je

\- De vous, Miss Swan ? Absolument rien, j'aimerais une entrevue avec l'inspecteur McCarthy !

\- C'est simple, Yorkie ! Allez le lui demander, il est juste là ! Dis-je, en montrant la scène de crime. Et puis comment pourrait-il refuser d'être interviewer par le grand et misérable Éric Yorkie ?

\- Toujours aussi cynique, Miss Swan ! Rétorqua-t-il. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le FBI vous garde à ses côtés !

\- Ne soyez pas aussi bête que vous le paraissez, Yorkie ! Grinçais-je. Vous le savez autant que moi ! Dis-je, d'un air suffisant

\- Bien sûr, qui d'autre qu'une sociopathe peut comprendre un tueur en série ! Répondit Yorkie. Vous êtes toujours en colère pour l'article du Daily Newz ? Etre rancunière ne vous va pas du tout ! Dit-il

\- Je ne vous retourne pas la remarque. Dis-je Etre au chômage et sans maison de presse, vous va tellement bien ! Rétorquais-je. »

Je refermais ma vitre, tout en l'ignorant et attendit patiemment Emmett. Éric Yorkie jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ma voiture avant de déguerpir. C'est à ce moment-là, que je compris qu'Emmett venait de terminer son boulot pour le moment. Je lui fis un vague signe et il me rejoignit dans l'habitacle de ma vieille carcasse.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Dit-il

\- C'est le même tueur. Répondis-je. Et ça m'inquiète ! Contrairement aux autres tueurs, sa confiance ne se raffermit pas au fur et à mesure des victimes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- L'expérience Emmett. Soufflais-je. Il a toujours été confiant, il est sûr de ne pas se faire attraper ! Comment je le sais ? Il est audacieux. Banner ne s'est pas fait agresser chez lui, dehors durant un trajet habituel ou une promenade. Banner s'est fait kidnappé au lycée de Forks ! M'exclamais-je

\- Audacieux ? Merde ce gars, prend des risques ! S'écria Emmett. Bien sûr qu'il se fera arrêté. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire d'autre ?

\- Vérifie auprès de Charlie, si le maire a enfin décidé d'installer des caméras de surveillance à l'extérieur du bâtiment, ça pourrait nous aider. Dis-je

\- Ça pourrait être un début ! Déclara-t-il. Mais je doute que Forks en ait les moyens, restriction budgétaire oblige ! Quoi d'autre ?

\- Le suspect est de race blanche, 1m85/90, plutôt bien bâtis en sachant qu'il a réussi à transporter plusieurs hommes et neutraliser certains d'entre eux. Les victimes ont par instinct, le réflexe de se débattre et il y a aucune chance qu'une femme ait pu faire autant de dégâts. Dis-je avant qu'il ne me coupe. Il est intelligent, instruit, assez charmant pour mettre ses victimes à l'aise et en confiance. Vu sa manière de procéder, je dirais qu'il est expérimenté, malgré son jeune âge, environs la trentaine, ce n'est pas un novice ni un débutant qu'on pourrait attraper avec une emprunte ou à l'aide de son ADN.

\- Tu as lu le rapport de Kate ! Acquiesça Emmett. Donc on n'a rien !

\- Aucune emprunte, de mèche de cheveux ou quoique ce soit ! Répondis-je. Il en sera de même pour Banner, fais-moi confiance !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur le meurtre de Banner ?

\- Il ne le connaissait pas, Emmett et pourtant Banner s'est laissé duper. Ricanais-je. Il l'a mis en confiance, il l'a neutralisé et il a fait sortir calmement du bâtiment !

\- Comme un professionnel ! Souffla-t-il

\- Comme un professionnel ! Répétais-je. Passe avec une équipe dans sa salle de biologie, peut-être, je dis bien peut-être qu'on aura une chance ! Dis-je »

Il hocha la tête et rangea son carnet dans la poche intérieur de son trench coat. Il passa une main nerveuse sur sa barbe naissante et expira bruyamment. Emmett était doué dans son métier mais trop sensible à ce qu'il l'entourait. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait en arriver là, comment ces gens si ordinaire à la base étaient devenus des tueurs.

« - Mais pourquoi Goat Rocks ? S'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi Forks ?

\- Je dois encore étudier les autres meurtres pour comprendre comment il fonctionne. Répondis-je. Mais j'ai peut-être une théorie la dessus !

\- Je ne veux pas de théorie, Swan. J'ai besoin de faits et de preuves, le procureur ne pourra pas clouer ce salopard avec des présomptions !

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Forks est devenu son terrain de chasse. Dis-je. Ashley Dowling venait aussi de Forks ! »

Emmett cessa de gratter sa barbe. « - Tu veux dire que chaque habitants de Forks est une potentielle victime ? »

Je hochais la tête. « - Alors nous ne devons pas perdre de temps ! Dit-il. J'enverrai une équipe au lycée demain, Charlie se chargera d'interroger les proches de Banner et je resterai ici pour diriger les opérations. »

Il sortit son téléphone et envoya rapidement un texto. « - Nous nous installerons au poste de police du shérif !

\- Tu prends la place de Charlie en soit ! Dis-je, tout sourire. Carlisle transportera le cadavre à l'hôpital de la morgue, je suppose ! Le médecin légiste est toujours le Dr. Gerandy ?

\- A ce que je sache oui, Charlie ne m'a parlé d'aucun changement. Répondit-il. J'aimerais que tu bosses avec Angela et que vous enquêtiez sur les employés de l'hôpital. Je devrais avoir un mandat d'ici demain matin !

\- Angela est de retour de Phoenix ? M'écriais-je. Je n'en avais aucune idée !

\- Tu sais ce que c'est, la police d'Arizona ! » Je hochais la tête.

Angela Weber était la seule femme enquêtrice que je côtoyais à Seattle et la seule qu'Emmett avait choisi, parmi tant d'autres, pour la mettre sur le terrain quand il avait été promu chef de la police. C'était une jolie asiatique qui laissait tromper son monde grâce à sa carrure frêle etmince. Mais il en était rien, Angela Weber avait fait ses débuts au côté de la police de Phoenix, major de promotion, elle avait d'abord tenté Washington mais elle avait été trop confiante trop rapidement. Et quand il avait fallu arrêter un baron de la drogue, elle avait foiré la mission et compromis l'enquête. Elle comme son équipe. L'un des leurs était un ripou et après les avoir dissous, ils les avaient envoyés aux quatre coins du pays. Toutes leurs enquêtes avaient été ré-ouvertes et Angela était souvent rappelé pour être interroger. Elle avait encore été rappelée et aujourd'hui était le grand retour apparemment.

«- Alors ? Dit Emmett. Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

\- Je devrais ? Demandais-je, suspicieuse. Je n'ai encore rien fait qui pourrait me nuire ! M'exclamais-je. Si c'est pour Yorkie -[...]

\- Éric Yorkie ? Le journaliste ?

\- T'en connais d'autres des journalistes aussi tordus que Yorkie ? Ce gars n'a aucune étique, Em ! Dis-je, acerbe. Il pourrait se vendre pour une miette d'information. D'ailleurs tu devrais surveiller son blog, au cas où, tu sais si l'un des gars crachait le morceau.

\- Ne me parle pas de l'affaire Hoh River, pitié ! S'écria Emmett

\- Emmett ! Grondais-je. Il a engagé une prostituée pour séduire l'un des gars de la police de Clallam pour obtenir des informations pour son torchon de blog ! »

Je le foudroyais du regard alors qu'il esquissait un sourire. Quand il éclata de rire, je ne pus m'en empêcher également. _Pauvre Sully, viré à cause d'un coup d'une nuit et de Yorkie ! _Alors qu'il séchait une larme, Emmett se calma.

« - De toute façon, je ne parlais pas de lui ! Dit-il. Mais je m'en occuperais quand même, en retour, ne lui cherche pas d'histoires. Il en assez écrit sur toi !

\- Tu parles ! Soufflais-je. Comme si voler mes antécédents psychiatriques n'était pas déjà humiliant, j'ai bien fait de le griller auprès des maisons de presse du coin et -[...]

\- Je t'en prie, c'était il y a un an ! Déclara Emmett. Passons, je parlais du Dr. Masen, je l'ai rencontré quand je lui ai donné le dossier.

\- Chic type ! Murmurais-je en triturant mes doigts.

\- Comment ça s'est passé alors ? Me demanda-t-il »

Quand je tournais ma tête vers Emmett, celui détourna le regard et feint de surveiller les gars aux alentours. Les journalistes étaient toujours aussi nombreux mais la foule de curieux avait fini par se lasser. Je continuais de scruter Emmett, qui refusait de croiser mon regard et je compris.

« - Espèce de sale fouine, j'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies tendu un piège ! M'exclamais-je. Tu n'avais strictement rien à faire aujourd'hui, jusqu'à ce que Charlie t'appelles et tu avais prévu cette séance, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu peux bien te vanter d'être la meilleure profiler, ce que tu insinues est totalement faux ! Dit-il. Il faudrait vraiment être quelqu'un d'intelligent pour organiser une telle coïncidence, quelqu'un de minutieux, imprévisible et relativement doué dans son métier d'inspecteur et de chef de la police de Seattle ! »

Je lui assénais un coup de poing sur l'épaule et tentait de faire taire son rire. « - La ferme et ne recommence jamais ! »

Je regardais le tableau de bord et me rendit compte de l'heure tardive. J'avais fini mes cours à la faculté à quinze de l'après-midi, j'avais passé une heure avec le Dr. Masen et j'avais foncé directement à Forks. Il était bientôt vingt heure et je devais rentrer à Seattle tout aussi rapidement que j'étais venus.

« - Descends de ma voiture ! Dis-je, à la hâte

\- Ne sois pas comme ça, Bells ! Grogna Emmett. Et puis, je sais que ça t'a fait que du bien, j'ai tort ?

C'est le cas et oui, tu as tords mais je n'aie pas le temps de m'attarder dessus, je dois retourner à Seattle ! Répondis-je. Ça me prendrait trop de temps de m'asseoir là et de t'expliquer ô combien tu as tords McCarthy !

\- Tu fuis, Swan ! Dit-il, alors qu'il descendait de la voiture. Et cette chambre si douillette dont j'ai entendu Charlie en parler, qu'est-ce que t'en fais ?

\- Je serais là à l'aube, en espérant que je sois toujours vivante d'ici là ! Dis-je. Le tueur de Goat Rock rode toujours après tout !

\- Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs et mon petit cœur Swan ! Répondit Emmett. Je t'appellerais dès que j'aurais atterris dans ma chambre d'hôtel ! Rajouta Em' en claquant la portière»

(…)

Il était vingt et une heure et la route était presque vide. J'étais à mi-chemin de Seattle et de Forks, un recoin isolé où le silence était maître et l'obscurité dominante. Je sortis de ma vieille Chevrolet et parcourrais l'endroit du regard. Exubérant ? Je franchis l'allée en gravier sans encombre du haut de mes talons noirs vernis et montais les marches aussi précautionneusement que possible. Dieu merci, la neige ne prédominait pas, une légère mousse blanche persistait mais aucun verglas ni gelé.

_Pourquoi je n'avais pas mis de collant déjà ? _Je regrettais vivement la robe noire moulante que j'avais enfilé à la va vite. Le seule bon côté des choses et que j'avais remplacé mon vieux parka par un long manteau duveteux. J'actionnais la ridicules sonnette à ma droite et attendit patiemment. Elle était presque insignifiante face à ces grandes portes imposantes. Quand elle s'ouvrit enfin, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et mes rougissements se confondaient avec l'air frais du plein air. Je passais une main dans longs cheveux bruns emmêlés et me permis un coup d'œil.

« - Vous êtes venue ! Dit-il, alors qu'il jetait son torchon sur son épaule.

\- Je vous l'ai dit avant de partir ! Répondis-je, simplement. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard !

\- Je viens juste de terminer la préparation du dîner ! Dit-il. Entrez, Miss Swan, je vous en prie !

\- Docteur Masen ! Répondis-je, en attrapant la main qu'il me tendait. Et ce dîner? »


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Un trophée n'est pas un trophée**

« - Pour les gourmets, un simple steak suffit à combler une faim. Déclara le Dr. Masen. Bien sûr, j'ai débusqué cette viande avec délicatesse. Je l'ai laissé mariné dans du vin blanc, ensuite rôtis et flambée. »

Il passa à ma droite et me présenta une assiette magnifiquement présentée. Il déposa sa propre assiette en face de moi et se mit à table. Je ramenais ma serviette sur mes genoux et appréciais la vue. Si l'extérieur de son manoir m'avait ébloui, l'intérieur était bluffant. Une salle à manger exquise, décoré avec le meilleur goût. Il avait fait en sorte de rendre cette pièce assez chaleureuse pour un dîner en tête à tête. Je levais mon verre de vin et il en fit de même. Les hostilités étaient d'ores et déjà ouvertes. Après une brève gorgée, je récupérais mes couverts.

« - Et bien, si je m'y attendais. Dis-je. Vous en parfait chef de cuisine, qu'elle est cette viande ?

\- Sachez Miss Swan que j'accorde une très grande importance à la cuisine. Répondit-il avec ce sourire en coin si spécial. J'ai un régime assez spécial qui m'oblige à choisir mes propres mets, si spécial, que je me suis accoutumé a préparé des viandes rares. Dit-il

\- Une grande importance, hein ? Répétais-je. Vous chassez des espèces rares donc. Alors ce pauvre animal est menacé ?

\- Qui ne l'est pas, Miss Swan ? S'exclama-t-il. Ce sont les lois de la nature et si nous ne voulons pas être mangés alors il faut être celui qui mange avant d'être dévoré !

\- Nourrir le corps, nourris l'esprit ! Terminais-je. Est-ce la gastronomie qui vous a rendu aussi intelligent et si philosophique ou l'innée a eu le dessus sur l'acquis ?

\- Mangez ! M'ordonna-t-il, en rigolant »

Mes mains étaient suspendues au-dessus de mon assiette. J'étais intriguée à la fois par le personnage mais également par mon plat. Qui soit disant en passant avait l'air délicieux. Il me souhaita un bon appétit que je lui rendis et m'attaquais sans plus attarder à cette viande si spécial, qu'il avait concocté. La viande était tendre, presque moelleuse et fondante en bouche. C'était indéfinissable, presque inimaginable puis que je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom dessus. Après avoir engloutis la moitié de mon steak et les quelques légumes vapeurs en accompagnement, je m'arrêtais. Je récupérais ma serviette et m'essuyait la bouche alors qu'il continuait à apprécier son plat.

« - Vous devez absolument me dire de quoi il en retourne ! Déclarais-je. Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça, Dr. Masen !

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Dit-il, surpris. Vous n'appréciez pas le plat ?

\- Bien sûr, que j'apprécie ! M'exclamais-je. C'est excellent, presque trop excellent -[...]

\- La cuisine n'est qu'un passetemps, quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu mieux faire ! Répondit-il

\- Oh, ne vous méprenez pas ! Dis-je. Je ne parlais pas de vos talents culinaire, la viande est excellente en elle-même, vous n'avez que la sublimez ! »

Il récupéra sa serviette et la déposa sur la table. Un sourire satisfait sur lèvre. « - C'est une manière de me complimenter ! Dit-il. Et pour répondre à votre question, Carne de Ibérique ! »

« - Pourquoi vos goûts ne m'étonne pas ? Soupirais-je. J'étais pourtant sur d'en trouver chez mon bouché, zut ! Dis-je »

Il reprit ses couverts, prêt à terminer son assiette et je m'y obligeais également. _Il m'avait fait à dîner ! _Si le Dr. Masen était quelqu'un de sérieux aux séances, il l'était encore plus quand il dînait. Il lui arrivait de fermer les yeux lorsqu'il prenait une bouchée de viande et ça me fascinait. Je continuais à le fixer alors que je buvais mon vin. _Comment pouvait-on être aussi beau et charmant mais à la fois froid et distant ? _Quand je ne pus encaisser plus, je déposais mes couverts.

« - Nourrir le corps, nourris l'esprit Miss Swan ! Dit Masen

\- Mon esprit n'a pas besoins d'être autant nourris ! Répliquais-je. Vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce que je crois importe vraiment ! Répondit-il

\- C'est vrai car ce qui m'importe, c'est ce que vous pensez vous en tant que psychiatre ! Dis-je »

Il se leva et me servit un peu plus de vin. Je le remerciais. « - Je vous l'ai dit, j'aime les choses rares Miss Swan et vous êtes assurément rare ! Dit-il »

Il prit nos deux assiettes et quitta la pièce. Je terminais mon verre d'une traite et le rejoignis dans sa grande et luxueuse cuisine avec le reste de vaisselle.

« - Vous êtes mon invitée, vous n'êtes pas obligé ! Dit-il

\- Quelle genre de fille serais-je, si je restais patiemment assise à vous regarder débarrasser ? M'exclamais-je. Ce ne serait pas digne d'une fille de shérif ! Dis-je avec sourire

\- Oui, quelle genre de femme êtes-vous, Miss Swan ? »

Il me raccompagna dans son immense salon et me proposa un siège. La pièce dégageait une chaleur inimaginable, la cheminée couvrait un large espace et j'appréciais grandement la sensation. Le Dr. Masen prit place sur le canapé en face de moi et me scruta.

« - Vous semblez songeuse, Miss Swan ! Dit-il. Un problème avec l'enquête ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux en parler avec vous ! Déclarais-je. L'affaire est toujours en cour après tout !

\- Et bien, je suis tenue sous le secret médical et une clause de confidentialité m'empêche de parler de l'affaire en cour sous aucune manière. Le FBI me tient sous le coude, ne vous en faîtes pas ! »

J'acquiesçais. Mais lui faire confiance était-il la meilleure chose à faire ? Je ne le connaissais pas, je ne lui faisais pas totalement confiance et il se méfiait également. « - Nous avons un autre meurtre sur les bras! »

« - Ce n'est pas ce qui vous préoccupe en soit, vous êtes bien trop intelligente pour vous laisser dépasser. Dit-il. Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je connaissais la victime ! Déclarais-je. Un professeur de lycée que j'appréciais particulièrement !

\- L'inspecteur McCarthy ne devrait-il pas vous retirez l'affaire ?

\- Emmett ferait n'importe quoi sauf me reprendre l'affaire, il a besoin de moi. Dis-je

\- Vous vous portez une grande confiance ! Dit-il. Qu'est-ce que votre histoire cache ?

\- Nous avons travaillés ensemble avant que je ne - […]

\- Avant qu'on vous diagnostique ! Devina-t-il

\- Avant que je ne perde pied ! Rectifiais-je. Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça, enfin vous voyez !»

Il leva un sourcil et je secouais la tête. Je détestais m'étaler sur ma vie privée et je détestais encore plus l'ambiance médecin et patient qu'il avait instauré. Si l'idée première de l'invitation était de me sonder, la consultation du lundi aurait pu être avancée. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, complètement nerveuse. Si je devais me jeter à l'eau, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Toutefois, j'avais espéré ne jamais en arriver là après tout parler de mon passé m'ennuyait plus que tout.

« - Il y a neuf ans, Port Angeles avait fait face à une crise. Dis-je. Une crise liée à des soudaines disparitions, on retrouvait des cadavres de couples une semaine après leur disparition dans les rues et les habitants avaient cédés à la panique. J'avais tous justes tous justes dix-huit ans, bientôt diplômé et relativement heureuse malgré la situation.

\- J'ai eus vent de cette histoire, dit-il songeur. James et Victoria Neeson, un couple de sociopathe.

\- Le shérif de la ville travaillait étroitement avec la police de Seattle et mon père, Charlie, ramenait souvent son travaille à la maison. Ce qui déplaisait fortement à Sue ! Dis-je

\- Sue ? Répéta-t-il. Vous appelez votre mère par son prénom ?

\- Sue Clearwater n'est aucunement ma mère, ni de loin ni de près. Crachais-je. Mes parents ont divorcés bien avant que j'apprenne à lire mais je rendais visite à mon père de temps en temps. Jusqu'à ce que je décide enfin de quitter l'Arizona et de venir vivre avec Charlie. Mon père ne s'était jamais vraiment fait à l'idée du départ de Renée mais après un an à mes côtés, il avait compris qu'il avait assez perdue de temps

\- Vous lui semblez précieuse mais vous n'êtes pas aussi démonstrative qu'un père aurait souhaité avec sa fille. Dit-il. Vous l'aimez sincèrement mais on ne peut pas le voir au premier abord.

\- Je tiens beaucoup de lui, je vous rassure. Pouffais-je. Bref, Sue Clearwater était une veuve avec deux enfants, Leah et Seth. Son mari était l'un des meilleurs amis de Charlie et il avait commencé à passer du temps ensemble pour surmonter cette perte »

Il hocha la tête et je devinais simplement ce qu'il avait en tête. « - Je sais ce que vous vous demandez ! Dis-je. Quel est le rapport avec les meurtres perpétrés par le couple Neeson ?

\- Quand est ce que nous avons échangé les rôles ? Demanda-t-il. Ça ne me convient pas que vous soyez celle qui pose les questions et qui suppose. Dit-il

\- Détrompez-vous, je n'ai aucunement envie de vous usurper votre rôle de psychiatre. Rétorquais-je. Quand vous travaillez sur des meurtres d'une telle envergure, vous devez vous y engager corps et âmes, quitte à sacrifier toutes relations. Sue a eu du mal, elle a perdu son mari, elle était encore attachée à lui et bien qu'elle le nie, elle était traumatisée. Un décès change une personne Dr. Masen et on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre.

\- Souvent le déni est le plus dangereux mais faire face et se rendre compte de la perte, reste souvent le plus douloureux et le plus insurmontable. Affirma le Dr. Masen

\- Le plus dure pour Sue n'a pas été que Charlie soit autant occupé, ou absent pour elle ou même noyé dans les dossiers qu'il ramenait à la maison et qu'il cachait ensuite dans le coffre-fort. Dis-je. Le plus dure avait été que malgré tout Charlie trouvait le temps de me parler, de passer du temps avec moi et de prendre soin de moi. J'ai aidé Charlie avec les disparitions, j'avais été fasciné par les Neeson et j'avais porté de l'intérêt à son travail. »

Je frictionnais mes bras et me remémorais avec peine cette année-là. Je regrettais cette époque, je regrettais même un peu Sue mais rien qu'en parler ne me donnait des envies de mestres. Certaines femmes pouvaient être parfois si cruelles.

Les yeux dans la vague, je n'avais pas remarqué que je fixais le Dr. Masen. Il me scrutait, une pauvre sourire scotché sur son visage si parfait. Je frissonnais. Il restait tout de même effrayant. _Bizarre ! _Il m'encouragea à continuer alors que je me raclais la gorge.

« - Sue est devenue jalouse, lunatique et parfois sujette à des absences. Déclarais-je. Personne n'avait rien vu venir, surtout avec les meurtres. Ni Leah, ni Seth ni moi et encore moins Charlie

\- L'attention du public était accaparée par James et Victoria, en particulier Charlie. Conclut-il. Puis vous avez également accaparé Charlie laissant Sue toute seule, face à deuil qu'elle n'assumait pas totalement.

\- J'ai l'impression de passer pour une méchante, soufflais-je. Elle souffrait du syndrome de Münchhausen par procuration. »

Les yeux du Dr. Masen s'écarquillèrent de surprise mais il ne dit rien. « - Vous savez alors, devinais-je. Cette maladie a poussé cette femme à tuer ses propres enfants. Elle les avait empoisonnées, elle a quitté leur maison et elle venue chez nous.

\- Les femmes atteintes de cette maladie tuent pour qu'on s'occupe d'elle, qu'on leur porte de l'attention même si elles sont déclarées psychotiques.

\- J'étais seule, je ne m'attendais pas à celle récupère l'arme que Charlie cachait dans son coffre-fort. Dis-je, d'un ton calme. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle connaissait la combinaison, quoi que, Charlie était assez tête en l'air pour le noter sur un bout de papier au cas où. M'exaspérais-je

\- Elle a tenté de vous tuer également, vous, le centre d'attention de Charlie. Dit-il. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Demanda le Dr. Masen

\- Sue n'aimait pas l'idée que Charlie ait une arme à la maison. Ça lui rappelait son mari, il aimait la chasse et elle avait une sainte horreur des armes à feu depuis. Dis-je. Elle a réussi à me tirer dessus. Juste là. » Je ramenais mes cheveux sur le côté droit et pontait du doigt ma cicatrice.

Le Dr. Masen bondit du canapé et se mit à ma hauteur. Son souffle chauffe caressa mon visage alors que son doigt retraçait la cicatrice qu'elle m'avait laissé. « - Charlie avait oublié un dossier alors il était repassé à la maison. Dis-je. Imaginez sa surprise quand il m'avait trouvé par terre, agonisant dans la cuisine alors que sa petite amie regardait tranquillement les infos. Murmurais-je »

Il leva les yeux vers moi. « - Elle était saine d'esprit quand il l'a arrêté. Dit-il. Il a réussi à vous sauver mais je suppose que maintenant ça se passe mal pour lui. »

Je me dégageais de son emprise, mal à l'aise. Alors qu'il se relevait toujours aussi imperturbable. Il regagna sa place alors que je remettais mes cheveux en place. Je détestais cette cicatrice. « - Il n'a plus fréquenté personne après ça, il refuse de laisser quelqu'un d'autre rentrer dans notre vie et je regrette qu'il n'est pas pu refaire sa vie. »

« - Vous n'êtes pas coupable ! Déclara le Dr. Masen. Elle était malade, rongé par un deuil qu'elle n'arrivait pas à surmonter.

\- Nous sommes tous coupables de quelque chose, Dr. Masen. Répliquais-je. Après ça, Charlie et moi sommes plongés dans les disparitions et les meurtres. Et ça été une révélation pour moi comme pour lui, je devais travailler avec la police car j'étais douée.

\- Vous en avez fait une thérapie, s'écria-t-il surpris. On a tenté de vous tuer et tous ce que vous avez trouvé à faire, c'était de vous plonger dans une série de meurtre.

\- Et voilà le résultat ! Ricanais-je, en ouvrant les bras »

Était-ce la meilleure solution à l'époque ? La réponse était évidente mais j'avais réussi à ne pas me laisser abattre par les événements. J'avais été diplômé avec succès, j'avais gardé mon sang froid durant tout le temps du procès et j'avais pleuré la mort de Leah et de Seth avec autant de dignité qu'il me restait. J'avais vus plusieurs psychiatres et psychologues pour rassurer mes proches sur mon état mental et j'avais quitté Forks, le plus vite possible pour étudier la criminologie et me présenter aux examens pour être agent du FBI en vain.

Aujourd'hui, on doutait de ma santé mentale et je n'étais toujours pas un agent du FBI. Je ne restais pas moins la plus douée et la plus compétente en tant que profiler. On m'avait simplement laissé le choix. Consultante ou rien.

« - Qu'est-il advenu de Sue ? Me demanda le Dr. Masen. Je suppose qu'elle a plaidée la folie

\- Les psychiatres l'ont jugée folles. Dis-je. Elle purge sa peine dans un hôpital psychiatrique quelque part à Washington, je ne sais pas pour Charlie mais je n'ai jamais pris de nouvelle depuis le procès. Déclarais-je »

L'horloge de son salon sonna minuit et je fus surpris de voir à quelle vitesse le temps défilait. Alors que je jetais un coup d'œil l'horloge, je sentis le regard de mon interlocuteur et je me tournais vers lui, l'air interrogatif. Il devait sûrement bouillir de question et il devait sûrement dressé une liste de mes symptômes dans sa tête. Je cachais un sourire. Le Dr. Masen ne cessait de regardait tour à tour mon cou et mon visage. Je me raclais la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« - Il se fait tard, je vais m'en aller. Déclarais-je en me levant. J'ai du chemin à faire jusque Forks ! »

Il hocha la tête et je me levais. Mes jambes étaient engourdies et j'eus du mal à faire les premiers pas. Je passais devant mon hôte alors qu'il me raccompagnait, sa main effleurait le bas de mon dos. « - Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir complimenté sur votre tenue, dit-il. Je vous aie trouvé magnifique. »

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammées. « - Je vous remercie pour le dîner, c'était vraiment excellent ! Dis-je. Meilleure que ce que je ne m'étais imaginé. »

Il partit dans petit rire discret et carillonnant alors qu'il m'aidait à enfiler mon manteaux. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux et les dégageaient de mon col. « - C'était avec plaisir. Même si vous n'avez pas honoré cette viande, vous m'avez au moins honoré de votre présence Miss Swan »

\- Je m'arrêtais nette, prise au dépourvue et complètement stupéfaite. « - Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? Demandais-je, fébrile.

\- Que vous m'avez honoré de votre présence ? Répéta-t-il. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Non, m'exclamais-je, avant ça. Vous avez dit que je n'avais pas honoré la viande !

\- Parce que vous n'aviez pas fini votre assiette, dit-il, peu sûr de lui. La gastronomie est art, rien ne doit être gâché. Comme avec la nourriture, si la viande est gâchée alors l'animal est mort pour rien. Vous ne l'honorez pas si vous gaspillez de sa chaire. »

Mon cerveau se mit en marche et je compris ce que j'avais manqué depuis le début. Le Dr. Masen me scrutait, circonspect et se méfiait face à mon attitude. Il plissa les paupières et recula de quelques pas. « - Je suis désolé, soufflais-je en retrouvant mes esprits. C'est juste que vous veniez à l'instant de soulever un point crucial de l'enquête ! »

J'étais euphorique. Si le tueur des Goat Rocks était intelligent, j'avais autour de moi des gens encore plus intelligent. Toutefois ce qui était en jeu était encore plus surprenant que ce nous avions imaginés. Nous étions loin du compte et Emmett comme Charlie allaient être terrifié de mon macabre découvert.

Le Dr. Masen s'était figé lui aussi et je compris son mal à l'aise. On parlait d'une enquête en cour sur une série de meurtre. Finir cette soirée sur une mauvaise notre, n'était pas dans mes plans. « - Encore merci pour le dîner, éludais-je. Je ne manquerai pas la séance du lundi, je serais à votre bureau après mon cour à la faculté »

Il hocha la tête et m'offrit son sourire si énigmatique. « - Comme je l'ai sous-entendu à plusieurs reprises, c'était un plaisir Miss Swan! « Il m'ouvrit la porte et je m'engouffrais dehors.

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes avant que la brise du soir fouette mon visage. Le Dr. Masen me tendit une main, que je m'empressais de serrer et je lui offris un sourire. J'allais faire volteface quand je me rappelais d'une dernière chose. « - J'oubliais, dis-je, si j'avais été végétarienne comment est-ce que vous vous seriez débrouillé ? Demandais-je »

Le Dr. Masen sourit. « - Je suis assez observateur et j'ai deviné que vous ne l'étiez pas. Dit-il. Toutefois, il m'arrive de me tromper alors j'avais prévu un plan de secours !

\- Perspicace et prévenant, m'exclamais-je. » J'acquiesçais. « - Bonne nuit Dr. Masen ! »

Je regagnais ma voiture sans me retourner et sans attendre de réponse. Comme à l'arrivée, je ne trébuchais pas et je ne tombais pas. Aussitôt dans l'habitacle de ma voiture, j'avais ouvert ma boite à gants ou j'avais jeté sans ménagement mon téléphone portable. Emmett était sûrement furieux, j'avais sûrement manqué son appel. Mais le temps nous était compté et après ma nouvelle découverte, il ne m'en voudrait certainement plus. Je lui envoyais un texto et lui demandais de me retrouver demain matin chez mon père.

La route était longue jusqu'à Forks et j'avais hâte de rejoindre Charlie, même si je savais pertinemment qu'il ne serait pas rentré. Il s'assurait toujours d'être le dernier à quitter le poste et j'étais sûr que c'était seulement au petit matin que nous nous allions nous retrouver. Nous avions tous besoins d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

(…)

Je me retournais sans cesse dans mon lit, pris dans un de ces atroces cauchemars où chacun de mes mouvements étaient lents et lourds. Aucun sons ne sortaient de ma bouche pourtant j'avais cette irrésistible envie de crier et de me débattre. Je me noyais dans une mare de sang, mon sang et je suffoquais, incapable de remonter à la surface. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je me sente tomber dans le vide. C'est là, que je me réveillais en sursaut.

La première chose que je regardais était mon réveil, à peine huit heures. Les rayons du soleil taquinaient mes pauvres petits yeux bouffis. J'avais oublié de tirer les rideaux en me couchant hier soir. J'avais retrouvé ma petite chambre d'adolescente et je m'étais faite à l'idée d'être rentrée à la maison. Comme je l'avais supposé, Charlie n'était pas encore rentré quand j'étais arrivé alors j'étais directement monté à l'étage avec le sac que j'avais préalablement préparé en quittant Seattle pour rejoindre le manoir du Dr. Masen. Le débardeur et le short, que j'avais en guide de pyjama me collait à la peau, j'avais transpiré malgré le froid qui paralysait Forks. _Ces cauchemars étaient insupportables ! _Je me levais avec difficulté. Charlie dormait toujours. J'avais presque oubliée la cloison fine qui séparait ma chambre de la sienne et ses ronflements tout aussi audibles pour moi que pour les voisins.

Je regagnais la salle de bain d'un pas lourd, une serviette sur l'épaule et ma trousse de toilette à la main. Je me promis de ne pas durer et de préparer le petit déjeuner en attendant Emmett. Ce boulet était toujours opérationnel à partir de dix heures et l'échéance était longue. Je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain dans l'espoir de trouver un quelconque réconfort dans une douche brûlante.

(…)

Je déposais nos deux assiettes sur la table quand Charlie descendit enfin les escaliers, une heure après. Je récupérais la bouteille de jus de fruit en passant. Je passais à table et attendit patiemment que Charlie daigne se montrer.

«- Tu sais que je déteste quand mes œufs brouillés sont tièdes, répliquais-je alors qu'il récupérait le toast dans le grille-pain. Quel est intérêt de faire un petit déjeuner chaud sinon ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, gamine ! S'exclama Charlie. J'ai passé une bonne nuit, merci de t'en soucier et toi ? Comment a été ta nuit ?

\- Ne te fais pas ta chochotte, grognais-je. » Je roulais des yeux et attaquais mon assiette.

Je n'avais pas spécialement faim mais une grosse journée nous attendait aujourd'hui, du moins, si Emmett daignait se montrer. Charlie s'était installé en face de moi et ne cessait de me jeter des coups d'œil. Il était heureux de me voir ici mais il était mal à l'aise aussi. Après tout, j'avais failli mourir dans cette même cuisine. Après l'accident, Charlie avait tenté de nous faire déménager par tous les moyens, quitte à partir pour Seattle et abandonner son poste de shérif. Charlie était celui qui était le plus hanté par ce fâcheux accident et moi, celle qui en avait seulement subis les conséquences. Il avait presque perdu son unique enfant, sa petite fille chérie et cette maison, en plus de lui rappeler sa séparation avec Renée, lui rappelait sans cesse le fait que sa petite amie de l'époque avait tenté de me tuer. La chose dont j'étais reconnaissante était que l'histoire n'avait pas pris autant de l'ampleur qu'on le craignait. Il n'avait pas fait les gros titres grâce ou à cause de James et Victoria. Et c'était la seule chose que je ne regrettais pas.

Après un énième coup d'œil, je soupirais. « - Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que je porte des lunettes de temps en temps, que je ne vois pas tes petits regards ! Dis-je. Et crois-le ou non, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de discret !

\- Tu parles, n'oublies pas de qui tu tiens gamine ! Répondit Charlie.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, papa ! Ricanais-je. Absolument pas discret, je veux dire, regarde-moi ? Devine de qui je tiens ? »

Charlie se racla gorge alors qu'il grognait mécontent de n'avoir rien à dire. Quelque chose à propos d'avoir une fille trop intelligente. Malheureusement, l'ambiance bonne famille fut interrompue par quelques coups à la porte. Je laissais Charlie s'en occuper alors que je remuais mes œufs maladroitement dans mon assiette.

Je distinguais clairement la grosse voix d'Emmett. Ces deux-là étaient impossible lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ils me rejoignirent sans plus tarder dans la cuisine. Je saluais un Emmett, euphorique devant le petit déjeuner que j'avais préparé. Il s'installa à mes côtés et me prit ma fourchette et mon assiette sans ménagement ni même mon consentement. Il ne m'avait même pas répondu.

« - Ça te dérange pas, Bells ? Dit-il, la bouche pleine. J'ai vu que tu n'allais pas le finir et tu sais que je n'aime pas le gaspillage. »

Charlie tenta de cacher son rire mais je lui jetais un regard noir, qu'il prit soin d'éviter en se plongeant dans son assiette. « - Bien sûr que non, Em ! Sifflais-je. Mais puisque tu en viens à parler gaspillage, j'ai du nouveau sur notre affaire et ça ne va pas vous plaire du tout ! Déclarais-je »

Tous deux déposèrent leurs couverts. Charlie affichait un visage plus sérieux alors qu'Emmett tentait de finir son toast. « - D'où le message d'hier soir, je suppose ! Dit-il »

Je hochais la tête. « - J'ai en quelque sorte fait une déplaisante découverte sur notre tueur, dis-je

\- En plus du fait qu'il soit un meurtrier rusé et calculateur ? Marmonna Emmett, d'un ton ironique.

\- Je pense que c'est bien pire, Emmett ! Dit Charlie, en devinant très bien mes pensées. »

Emmett redevint sérieux et je reconnus à présent le chef de police qu'il était. « - Nous sommes trompés, Em ! Déclarais-je. Un trophée n'est pas un trophée !

\- Chérie, évite les métaphores et va droit au but ! Me supplia Charlie

\- J'oubliais que je parlais à deux hommes des cavernes ! Grognais-je. Le fait est que nous nous sommes plantés, Em ! Ce salaud ne garde pas les organes ou les morceaux de ces victimes en guises de trophée.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il. Je pensais qu'il gardait ces organes comme signes de victoires !

\- Je le pensais aussi, dis-je, jusqu'à hier soir en tout cas. Mais il n'en est rien !

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire avec ? Demanda Charlie, perplexe

Un trophée n'est pas un trophée, répétais-je. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis obligée de m'expliquer devant deux flics mieux expérimentés que moi. Bref, vous savez que chacun à sa manière interpréter les choses comme les mots, n'est-ce pas ? A proprement parler, nous n'avions pas tort, nous avions juste mal interpréter son geste. Il ne dépouille pas ses victimes en signe de victoire mais en signe de récompense. »

Le souffle court, je me rendis peu à peu compte de l'effroyable vérité. Emmett était toujours perplexe alors que Charlie tentait de comprendre où je voulais en venir. « - Tuer ses victimes ne représentent pas un sacrifice pour lui, dis-je. C'est simplement les lois de la nature, c'est un sociopathe qui a construit c'est propre règles et tous ce qu'il fait c'est chasser ses proies en tant que prédateur.

\- Est ce que tu suggères que c'est un prédateur sexuel ? Demanda Emmett

\- Ces crimes sont à l'antipode des habituels prédateurs sexuels ! Rétorqua Charlie. Ce cinglé est simplement un prédateur à la recherche d'une proie à tuer

Et qu'est-ce qu'un prédateur fait de la carcasse d'une proie qu'il vient de tuer ? Demandais-je, fébrile »

Emmett s'était arrêté de respirer et Charlie avait les yeux écarquillés au possible. « - Est ce que tu suggères qu'il les mange ? Bredouilla-t-il » Emmett repoussa son assiette.

Je secouais la tête. « - Je ne suggère rien papa, je te le dis car c'est un fait ! Déclarais-je. Notre homme est un cannibale ! »

« - Est ce que tu es sur de toi ? Demanda Emmett. Bella, je ne peux pas divulguer cette information au reste de l'équipe si tu n'es pas sur de toi ! Dit-il

\- Est ce que je me suis déjà trompé sur un de mes profils ? M'exclamais-je. Ne perds pas ton temps à répondre à la question, nous avons tous la réponse. Le fait est que j'ai soulevé un point important. Dis-je

\- Bon sang, s'écria Emmett. Comment en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ?

\- Une révélation après un dîner, répondis-je. En mangeant la chair de ses victimes, notre tueur honore ses victimes pour qu'elles ne soient mortes en vain. Bien sûr, il répond à ses pulsions meurtrières mais il se récompense également lui-même et ses victimes. Il doit sûrement penser que ce doit être un privilège pour ses victimes d'être mangé par lui ! »

Charlie ne disait plus rien et Emmett me scrutait d'un air perplexe. « - Ne me regarde pas comme si j'avais perdu la tête, grognais-je. Tout prend son sens, Emmett, pourquoi autant de victimes, son but, son objectif avec les dépouilles.

\- Parce qu'il n'y aucune raison de m'en faire peut être ? S'écria-t-il

\- Je n'ai dit pas que tu n'as pas le droit de te méfier de ma santé mental, Emmett. Rétorquais-je. Je te disais seulement d'avoir confiance en mon jugement de consultante du FBI !

\- Bella, tu nous parles de cannibalisme nutritionnel !

\- A Forks, murmura Charlie. Cette histoire soulèvera un vent de panique encore plus grand qu'il y a dix ans. Dit-il

\- Les recherches seront minimes, nous savons qu'il a pris pour cible les habitants de Forks et nous pourrons facilement le débusquer avec les effectifs disponibles ! Répliquais-je

\- J'espère que tu as raisons ! Souffla Emmett »

Charlie hocha la tête et décida de partir en premier au poste. Il voulait sûrement être le premier à avertir ses gars en premier. Comme convenu, Emmett avait chargé Charlie d'interroger les proches de Banner et de prendre une équipe avec lui pour inspecter la salle de biologie de Banner. Jasper dirigeait l'équipe. Charlie me salua et quitta la pièce.

Emmett resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que le moteur de la voiture de Charlie s'éloigne assez pour qu'il n'entende rien sauf les aboiements du chien de notre voisine. « - Carlisle a terminé l'autopsie de Banner, il est toujours à l'hôpital et Angela te rejoindra directement la bas.

\- Le juge a accepté de donner ce mandat, devinais-je. Ça a été rapide !

\- Eléazar Denali m'en devait une ou plutôt à Carlisle mais ce qui est fait est fait ! Dit-il »

Je hochais la tête. « - Alors tu comptes me dire comment est-ce que tu en es arrivés à cette conclusion ? Demanda Emmett

Emmett, l'avertis-je, pas maintenant !

\- On avait dit pas de cachotterie, Isabella ! Dit-il. C'était la seule condition pour que tu puisses travailler sur l'affaire

\- Merde, Em ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? M'écriais-je. Que l'idée m'est venue après avoir tué quelqu'un ? Ou bien quand je revenais d'une de mes habituelles réunions aux déséquilibrés anonymes ?

\- Pitié, ne sois pas si stupide, tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire!

\- Non, toi ne sois si con, bordel ! Rétorquais-je. Alors quoi Emmett ? Pourquoi tu n'acceptes juste pas le fait que c'est simplement la nature de notre meurtrier qui te dérange ? Ne sois pas si naïf, Em, tu savais qu'en t'engageant tu rencontrerais bien pire que James et Victoria ou encore Aro Volturi !»

Je le défiais du regard alors qu'il levait les mains en signe d'abandon. « - Je suis désolé, Bells, c'est juste inconcevable en y repensant ! Dit-il. Bordel, nous sommes à Forks. On arrête les gens pour des contraventions et des excès de vitesse pas pour des meurtres en série et encore moins pour du cannibalisme !

\- Je sais, Em', je sais » Je lui frottais le dos et il plongea son visage dans les paumes de ses grandes mains. Cette affaire pouvait culminante pour sa carrière, soit elle le rendait célèbre soit elle le détruirait complètement. Notamment car jusque-là notre tueur n'avait aucun faux pas. Sauf peut-être attirer mon attention.

(...)


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : L'étau se resserre ... ou pas**

« - Nous voulons un accès total à la liste de vos anciens employés et de vos actuels employés, ordonna Angela, en tendant le mandat qu'Emmett nous avait déniché

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis autorisé à le faire, mesdemoiselles !

\- Ce mandat affirme que oui, donc si vous pouviez, vous dépêcher !

\- Absolument tout ? Bégaya l'infirmière au comptoir

\- Médecin, aides-soignantes, infirmières, stagiaires, listais-je. Absolument tout et aussi rapidement que possible ! Rajoutais-je, excédée »

Elle hocha la tête et quitta son comptoir, comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Comme convenu, j'avais rejoint Angela à l'hôpital de Forks. Après notre entrevue et son petit déjeuner engloutis, Emmett m'avait gracieusement déposé avant de partir rejoindre Jasper au lycée de Forks.

Angela soupira bruyamment. Malgré la saison hivernale, elle avait réussi à garder un teint bronzé qui lui donnait bonne mine mais qui malheureusement ne déteignait pas sur son humeur. Elle semblait épuisée et chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche était tranchant. Le boulot de flic était éreintant et je la comprenais mieux que quiconque. Angela s'appuya contre le bureau de la secrétaire et fit claquer ses ongles contre le bois du bureau. J'avais toujours était fasciné par ses mains. Angela ne s'offrait qu'un plaisir féminin, se faire les ongles et avoir des mains impeccables. Je me demandais parfois si c'était grâce à ça, qu'elle avait pu séduire Ben, son petit ami actuel. Elle pouvait être parfois rustre.

« - Tu penses qu'elle en a encore pour longtemps ? Marmonna Angela. J'ai besoin de caféine, peu importe si leur café ait un goût de chaussette !

\- Je ne préfère pas le savoir, soupirais-je, tu sais quoi ? Je vais voir où en Carlisle et Gerandy avec notre cadavre ! »

Elle hocha la tête. Je rejoignis l'ascenseur, le pas léger. « - Et ramène moi un café ! Cria Angela » Je lui offris un sourire compréhensif, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient. L'ascenseur descendit d'un niveau. Je m'engouffrais dans les couloirs tortueux de l'hôpital, à la recherche de la morgue. Je montrais mon badge à l'agent posté à la porte et il me fit un signe de tête.

Comme d'habitude, l'atmosphère était lourde et pesante. L'air anormalement glacé et froid, je frottais mes bras alors que des frissons me picotaient les avants bras. Je détestais cette sensation, elle me rappelait trop souvent le fait que j'avais failli mourir, il y a neuf an. Ne plus sentir mes membres. Le froid qui s'insinuait en moi. Et ces frissons qui m'avertissaient que la fin était bientôt proche. Lorsque les battants de la salle s'entrechoquèrent derrière moi, Carslisle et le Dr. Gerandy se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers moi.

« - Isabella Swan, s'exclama le Dr. Gerandy, si je m'y attendais !

\- Bonjour Bella, dit simplement Carlisle

\- Dr. Gerandy, c'est un plaisir ! Répondis-je, simplement. Carlisle, dis-je d'un signe de tête, ou en êtes-vous ?

\- Nous avons fini très tôt, répondit Carlisle, le rapport d'autopsie a été directement faxé à Emmett et à Charlie mais j'ai une copie pour toi aussi

\- Travailler à deux à ses avantages, je suppose ! Répondis-je

Carlisle me tendit le rapport d'autopsie que je m'empressais de lire. **'Des hématomes sont visibles au niveau des poignets, des chevilles et du cou de la victime. La victime présente des signes de strangulations qui suggèrent qu'elle a été immobilisée. Des légères égratignures sont remarquables sur la joue droite de la victime, sur le sommet du crâne et sur le menton de la victime. La victime a été droguée, anesthésiée puis éventrée, avec précision. Toutefois, la victime est restée consciente tout au long de l'opération. Les instincts, les boyaux, la rate et les reins ont été complètement retirée et ce, de façon professionnel. La moelle épinière, les poumons et le cœur seulement ont permis à la victime de rester en vie. La victime a été ensuite recousue de façon très nette. Enfin, une large incision est présente le long de la cuisse gauche et où 32 mm de chair est manquante. Cause du décès, coagulation intravasculaire dû à des caillots de sang. Heure du décès 00h14.'**

Le Dr. Gerandy enfila une nouvelle paire de gant en latex et me fit signe d'approcher. Je tendis le dossier à Carlisle et rejoignit le premier devant la table. « - Banner était de forte de corpulence également, notre tueur à du l'immobiliser au sol d'où les égratignures sur le menton, les joues et le sommet du crâne. Dit-il, en me montrant les zones meurtris de la victime

\- L'étrangler n'a pas été suffisant ! Conclus-je

\- En réalité, si, déclara Carlisle, la pression de la strangulation n'était pas suffisante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demandais-je »

Carlisle et le Dr. Gerandy s'échangèrent un regard alors que j'attendais, circonspecte. « - Tu savais que Banner avait fait de la lutte au lycée ? Me demanda le Dr. Gerandy »

Je souris, croyant à une blague mais aucun d'eux me rendit ne serait qu'un sourire. « - Je ne vous suis pas, ou est-ce que vous voulez en venir ? M'exclamais-je

\- Je pense que tu le sais, Bella ! Dit doucement Carlisle. Mais je vais te le dire, si notre tueur est aussi corpulent et aussi fort que tu le dis, il a aussi des bases d'auto défense et d'attaque. Je ne dis pas qu'il est entraîné pour mais il y a des chances qu'il possède ces atouts dans sa manche.

\- On n'a mis du temps à comprendre aussi, répondit le Dr. Gerandy »

Mon cerveau tournait à deux cents à l'heure. Le profil de notre tueur devenait de plus en plus précis, nous avions certes réduit notre liste de suspect dans l'hôpital mais un autre problème survenait. Nous devions également chercher hors de l'hôpital. « - Il faudrait mettre Emmett et les équipes en place au courant, déclara Carlisle » Un déclic. _Oh mon Dieu !_

Je secouais la tête, dépitée. « - On ne peut pas ! Soufflais-je

\- Pourquoi pas ? Demanda, le Dr. Gerandy surpris. Emmett est bien en charge de l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ? » Carlisle hocha la tête, surpris également, face à mon refus de coopérer

« - Emmett n'est pas le problème, déclarais-je en faisant les cent pas. Merde, merde, merde ! Soufflais-je » Je sentis tout à coup adrénaline dans mes veines et mon excitation grandir silencieusement au fond de moi. La tournure des événements étaient encore plus dramatique qu'on le pensait mais encore plus excitent que jamais. Je devais parler à Emmett, ratisser plus vite la liste des suspects de l'hôpital et chercher les autres suspects. _Mais comment ne pas attirer l'attention ?_

« - Bella, qu'elle est le problème ?

Vous n'avez pas encore compris ? Ricanais-je nerveuse. Dites-moi messieurs les médecins légistes, qui dans notre agréable société, possède à la fois des connaissances d'auto-défense et de médecine ? Assez discret pour ne pas être remarqué et assez doué pour être subtil, en tout une partie d'entre eux. Après tout, le gouvernement ne choisit que les meilleurs et les plus enthousiastes et motivés »

Mes mains tremblaient alors que Carlisle et le Dr. Gerandy écarquillèrent leurs yeux sous le choc. « - On parle de policiers et d'agent du FBI, Bella ! Dit Carlisle. Ce sont de graves accusations !

\- Je ne vois pas d'autres alternatifs, Carlisle ! Déclarais-je. C'est ce qui me paraît le plus plausible ! Mais le tableau reste encore noir...

\- Un flic n'a pas autant de pratique chirurgicale et pas autant de connaissance médicales! Rétorqua le Dr. Gerandy

\- Je vous l'accorde, docteur ! Répondis-je. Mais vu la façon méticuleuse dont il a ravagé nos victimes laisse à penser, qu'il a perfectionné son art ! C'est digne d'un sociopathe !

\- Si tu penses que ce que tu avances est juste, il faut d'autant plus le dire à Emmett ! Me dit Carlisle

\- A part si tu ne lui fais pas confiance ! Déclara le Dr. Gerandy »

Je secouais la tête. « - J'ai une totale confiance à Emmett, je ne veux simplement pas mettre toute les équipes sur le terrain au courant, s'il s'avère que j'ai raison ! Dis-je. Et puis, soyons franc, Emmett est bien trop honnête et franc pour être un sociopathe et tueur en série ! Répliquais-je, pour alléger l'atmosphère

\- Et Charlie ? Demanda Carlisle. Je veux dire, il faudra bien que tu le mettes au courant également, non ?

\- Évidement ! Affirmais-je. Tu as des doutes sur lui ? Demandais-je, les sourcils froncés

Il secoua la tête. Je regardais le Dr. Gerandy pour connaître sa position. « - Je connais Charlie depuis des années, il n'a jamais pu se résigner à me coller un PV, je ne le vois pas assassiner des habitants de Forks de sang froid ! »

J'acquiesçais, l'air pensif. « - Si seulement il ne faisait que les assassiner ! Marmonnais-je, alors que je tournais les talons. Si seulement !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda Carlisle »

J'avais complètement oublié de le mettre au courant. « - Ce n'est pas anodin s'il manque des parties à nos cadavres, dis-je sans me retourner. Notre tueur est cannibale ! »

Je passais les portes battantes de la morgue et rejoignit l'ascenseur de l'hôpital.

(…)

« - Voila ton café, déclarais-je à Angela, sans sucre bien sûr !

\- Je te remercie, j'en avais besoins ! Dit-Elle. Si tu savais combien temps, j'ai dû attendre avant qu'elle m'oriente ici ! Soupira-t-elle

Elle récupéra le gobelet de café que je lui tendis et but une gorgée sans hésiter. Cette femme était une dure à cuire, j'osais à peine souffler dans mon gobelet de peur de m'éclabousser avec le liquide._ Et pourtant il était presque tiède !_

On nous avait installé une table et deux chaises dans cette grande pièce poussiéreuse. Deux énormes cartons trônaient fièrement sur celle-ci. Les dossiers des employés de l'hôpital étaient dans ces boites, en sommes, Forks ne nous facilitait pas la tâche. Cette bourgade devait être la seule dans tout l'État nord de Washington à encore utiliser les moyens papiers et non numériser pour leurs besoins administratifs. Angela s'installa la première. Elle prit le premier carton qu'elle eut sous la main et je récupérais l'autre. Je me calais sur la chaise inconfortable qu'on avait bien voulu nous céder.

« - Tu sais quelle profil on cherche ?

\- Affirmatif, Swan ! Me rassura Angela. Ça va nous prendre toute la matinée, si tu veux mon avis ! Mais encore heureux que notre recherche ne soit plus vaste ! »

Je hochais la tête, silencieuse. Je n'avais pas encore mis Angela en courant de ma dernière trouvaille, non pas parce que je n'avais pas confiance en elle mais je supposais qu'Emmett voudrait le dire à sa propre équipe personnellement. Et à qui il voulait le dire. Bien que la plupart m'apprécie, comme Angela ou Jasper, il était évident qu'il ne me faisait pas totalement confiance notamment car mon état n'était un secret pour personne. Ils leur arrivaient parfois d'avoir des doutes mais seulement de temps en temps.

J'ouvris la deuxième boite et récupérais une pile de dossier. Nous devions tout d'abord éliminer les femmes, puis les hommes selon la chronologie des meurtres et la tranche d'âge que nous nous étions fixés. Ensuite les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer. En général, la liste se réduisait rapidement et malgré les compétences de notre tueur, aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception. Notre suspect n'était pas une femme, du coup, la pile fut moins importante. Il n'était pas non plus âgé et pourtant pas non plus tout jeune. La pile de dossier était donc réduite de moitié et selon le profil, une cinquantaine ne correspondait pas à notre tueur.

Angela répartit les dossiers en deux piles bien distinctes et me céda l'autre moitié. Nos tasses étaient vides et après une deuxième à éplucher les profils, Angela se résigna à aller nous chercher un autre café. Malgré mon mal de tête insupportable, je ne m'étais octroyé aucun pause contrairement à elle, c'est pourquoi elle avait préféré se dévouer. Elle me tendit un nouveau gobelet, que je pris sans un regard pour elle mais dont je lui étais extrêmement reconnaissante. Il nous restait une quinzaine de dossiers et nous n'étions pas prêtes à quitter l'hôpital.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celui-ci ? Me demanda Angela, en me tendant un de ces dossiers

\- Michael Newton, dis-je, un infirmier. Il peut correspondre, met le dans la pile ! Lui ordonnais-je, en parcourant le dossier ! »

Je lui tendis le dossier en question et récupérait l'ultime dossier qu'il me restait. Je soupirais de soulagement. « - Ça y est, Angie, j'ai fini ! La narguais-je en ouvrant le dossier. Et maintenant, je te laisse dans ta merde … Bon sang ! Oh merde ! M'écriais-je, stupéfaite »

Angela s'apprêtait à m'offrir un doigt lorsque je m'étais mise à crier. «- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Me demanda Angie. Tu as trouvés quelque chose d'intéressant ?

\- Pas vraiment, enfin, je ne pense pas ! Soufflais-je. Si je m'y attendais ! »

Angela me prit le dossier, que j'avais fait tomber sous la surprise et le lut. « - Jacob Black, psychiatre et il a démissionné. Tu penses qu'il rentre dans le profil ? Me demanda Angela. Quoi que, c'est un mec de bureau !

\- Je le connais, dis-je, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis des années mais je me souviens de lui. Son père est le meilleur ami de Charlie et autrefois, il a été le mien, avant qu'il ne disparaisse en tout cas.

\- Dis donc Bella, cette affaire ne regorge de personne que tu connais. Soupira Angela. Après Banner, voilà un potentiel suspect que tu dis connaître. T'es sur que ce n'est pas toi notre tueuse ? Ricana-t-elle

\- Je me demande quand est ce qu'il est revenu, j'ai déguerpis aussitôt mon diplôme en poche et je ne lui avais plus jamais reparlé. Dis-je. Je ne demandais même plus de ses nouvelles à Charlie ou comment se déroulait les recherches suite à sa disparition !

\- Eh ben, quelle meilleure amie tu fais ! Déclara Angela. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Deux de nos amis proches ont été tué à l'époque et je comprenais parfaitement son envie de déguerpir d'ici. Il faisait partis de la même tribu après tout, les Quilleuse, l'ont dans leur gêne. C'est comme une grande famille, je savais que tôt ou tard, il reviendrait alors je ne posais pas de question.

\- Désolé, je ne savais pas ! S'excusa Angela. Ce que je peux être maladroite !

\- Ce n'est rien, tu n'es pas de la région alors c'est normal que tu ne sois pas au courant ! Éludais-je. Depuis le temps, nous avons surmontés le deuil de Leah et Seth ! »

Je ne savais pas si je devais ou non mettre Jacob dans la liste de nos suspects. Mais il correspondait au profil et bien que ça me fende le cœur, je le mis tout de même. Je ne devais pas me fier à l'homme que j'avais connu dans le passé notamment car je ne connaissais rien du Jacob d'aujourd'hui. Je savais que comme moi, la mort de Leah et Seath, l'avait traumatisé. Mais je ne savais pas à quel point.

Angela m'aida à ranger les autres dossiers dans les cartons et elle récupéra les neuf dossiers que nous avions gardés. Nous avions donc neuf suspects à notre actif suivant la liste du personnel de l'établissement. J'éteignis les lumières de la pièce et rattrapait Angela à grands enjambés, nous devions retrouver Emmett au poste de police du shérif.

(…)

A la demande de Emmett et sous la pression que je lui mettais pour lui parler en parler en privée, il nous demanda à quelqu'un d'entre nous de le rejoindre dans l'une des minuscules salles d'interrogatoires du poste. C'est ainsi que Charlie, Kate, Jasper, Angela, Carlisle, Emmett et moi, nous nous étions entassés dans la salle.

« - Dernièrement, Bella, a fait des découvertes très intéressantes ! Déclara Emmett. Assez pour que l'étau se resserre autour de notre tueur en série !

\- Des suspects ? Demanda Jasper

\- Neuf pour être exact ! S'exclama Angela, en jetant la pile de dossier sur la seule table de la pièce. Comme l'a dit le chef, l'étau se resserre ! »

L'équipe semblait ravit. Mais c'était sans le regard appuyé de Carlisle. « - Pas tout à fait ! Rétorquais-je » Un silence de plomb régnait dans la pièce. Je me débrouillais toujours pour casser le moral.

« - Avant d'avoir eu accès aux dossiers du personnel, j'ai comme qui dirait fait un tour à la morgue de l'hôpital ! Déclarais-je. Carlisle ? »

Le dit Carlisle hocha la tête et je m'appuyais donc sur la vitre de la salle. « - Le Dr. Gerandy a constaté plusieurs égratignures sur les joues, le menton et le sommet du crâne qui suggèrent que la Banner a été immobilisé au sol ! Dit-il. On suppose donc que notre victime s'est débattue d'une manière quelconque et que notre tueur a dû l'empêcher, d'une façon ou d'une autre !

\- Alors quoi ? S'exclama Kate. Notre gars est simplement un costaud, non ?

\- On peut dire ça ! Soupirais-je. Sauf que Banner avait fait de la lutte au lycée alors il n'aurait pas été simple pour notre tueur de l'immobiliser assez pour qu'il soit à sa merci !

\- Excepté les égratignures, la victime présentait un énorme hématome autour du coup !

\- Strangulation ! Devina Emmett »

Je hochais la tête. « - Jazz, je peux avoir les photos du cadavre de la victime ? »

Jasper me tendit les clichés qu'il avait dans les mains et je pris soin d'étaler ses chefs d'œuvres sur ma la table. Les plus importantes étant les clichés montrant les blessures.

« - Voici les égratignures en question et l'hématome ! Déclarais-je. J'ai d'abord pensé que notre tueur avait eu d'ores et déjà l'avantage mais enfaîte c'est tout le contraire. Banner ne s'est pas laissé surprendre comme je l'avais pensé !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé selon toi ? Demanda un Charlie complètement muet jusque-là. Qu'est-ce que ce cinglé a infligé à Banner ?

\- Notre tueur connaissait notre victime, en tout cas, il avait étudié et il avait traqué. Dis-je. Il l'a attendu la fin des cours comme je t'ai dit et il a fait en sorte que personne ne le voit enlever Banner.

\- On est courant. Mais je suppose que la n'est pas la question ! Dit Emmett

\- Finalement ce que nous cherchons à savoir ce n'est pas comment il a procédé mais plutôt qu'est-ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ? Clamais-je. Banner avait des notions d'auto-défense et vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Que notre tueur a des notions d'auto-défense également voire d'attaque !

\- D'où les signe de strangulations et les égratignures ! »

Je hochais la tête. « - Notre tueur a surpris Banner d'une quelconque manière, mais comment ? Murmurais-je. Jazz vous avait trouvé des indices intéressant dans la salle de classe ?

\- Rien du tout mais j'ai tout de même pris des clichés ! Dit-il. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte, la salle était propre ! » Il me donna les clichés de la salle de biologie que je passais en revue

\- Kate qu'ont donnée les échantillons prélevés sur le corps, la salle de cour et les Goat Rocks ? Demanda cette fois Emmett.

\- Rien comme d'habitude. La scène ou a été déposé le corps n'a rien donné mais j'ai trouvé des traces de détergeant, de feutre ardoise et d'alcool sur notre victime. Déclara Kate. Comme pour les autres victimes, le sang de la victime présentait des résidus de drogues anesthésiantes !

\- De feutre tu as dit ? M'exclamais-je. » Elle hocha la tête et je repassais en vue les clichés de la salle de biologie. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Voilà, je savais pourquoi elle m'avait interpellé !

\- Je déposais le cliché sur le centre de la table. « - Voilà comment il a surpris Banner ! M'exclamais-je. Donc comment il a pu avoir le dessus sur lui depuis le début !

\- Bells, tu te rends compte que Jasper a juste pris en photo le tableau de la salle de biologie ? Demanda Charlie, circonspect.

\- Un tableau à moitié effacé ! S'exclama Angela

\- Banner a du se retourner pour nettoyer le tableau … Dit Emmett

\- Et il a profité du fait qu'il avait le dos tourné … Le coupa Jasper

\- Ainsi l'étrangler, d'où les marques de strangulations et lui faire perdre conscience quelques minutes ! Terminais-je

\- Assez pour l'étourdir tu veux dire, sinon, il n'aurait pas eu besoins de le maîtriser au sol ! Me corrigea Angela.

\- Tout le monde ne maîtrise pas cette prise, Bella ! Rétorqua Emmett. Encore moins les médecins de bureau ou les chirurgiens Bella. On l'apprend chez les marins, chez les flics et … au FBI !

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Souffla Kate »

A cet instant, je sus que tout le monde était sur la même longueur d'onde. Emmett et Charlie s'effondrèrent sur les deux seules chaises présentes alors que les autres se reluquaient sans la moindre gêne. Carlisle était le seul qui était resté calme et impassible. _En même temps, il était au courant !_

« - Tu es sur de toi ? Demanda Emmett. On peut avoir à faire à un médecin qui a pris des cours de self-défense, non ?

\- C'est une possibilité et j'espère que c'est le cas, Em ! Répondis-je. Mais on ne peut ignorer le fait que ça peut être l'un de chez nous! Car réfléchis bien, ça peut être le contraire également, un flic qui a pris des cours de médecine et qui est assez intelligent et habile pour manier un scalpel ! Déclarais-je »

Il hocha la tête. « - Donc on joue sur deux tableaux ! Dit Jasper. Qu'est ce que tu en penses Bella ?

\- Ce n'est pas un agent du FBI, encore moins un de tes gars de Seattle Emmett ! Dis-je, sur de moi. On devra donc également enquêter sur tes hommes, papa ! »

Ce dernier leva la tête, incrédule. « - Chérie, comment tu peux en être aussi sur ?

\- Notre homme met en confiance, quoi de plus rassurant, qu'un flic en uniforme. M'exclamais-je. De plus, quand tu regardes les lieux des scènes de crimes. La plupart sont aux alentours de Forks et de l'État nord de Washington. Le gars connaît donc bien les lieux, il est familier. Au début, j'ai pensé à un habitant de Forks, un natif mais après je me suis demandé comment diable il passait inaperçu quand il se débarrassait des corps ?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis … Souffla Kate

\- Ce n'est pas rare de voir une voiture de police patrouiller dans le voisinage et à tout heure, surtout qu'ici à Forks, on vous appelle même pour du tapage nocturne ! Terminais-je »

Mon monologue parut irréfutable et Charlie parut plus meurtrir que jamais. « - Toutefois, j'aimerais éliminer cette hypothèse au plus vite alors il faudra enquêter des maintenant et sans qu'on le sache, surtout si j'ai tort! »

Emmett hocha la tête. « - Charlie et moi, sommes les plus aptes à le faire ! Dit-il

\- Je sais, c'est pourquoi, je m'en remets vous ! Répondis-je

\- Toi et Angela, vous vous occuperez de la liste des suspects de l'hôpital ! »

Angela hocha la tête. « - La liste est encore longue mais après les avoir brièvement interrogé demain, je pense qu'on pourra facilement, en éliminer deux ou trois ! Dit-elle.

\- On se concentrera sur eux après alors, pas la peine de nous les présenter maintenant ! Répondit Emmett. Tout le monde se remet au travail ! Termina Emmett »

Charlie et Emmett se levèrent en même de leur chaise alors que Jasper récupérait ses clichés. Kate nous devança et ouvrit la porte. _Je pense que tu oublies quelque chose, Swan !_ Merde. « - Une dernière chose ! M'exclamais-je »

Kate se tourna vers moi, alors qu'Angela et Jasper s'arrêtèrent dans leur paperasse. Les seules à avoir quitté la pièce était Charlie, Emmett et Carlisle, qui étaient d'ores et déjà au courant.

« - Notre tueur est également un cannibale ! »

C'est ainsi que je laissais une Kate bouchée et une Angela surprises. Jasper quant à lui avait laissé tomber ses clichés à terre. _Comme un détail si crucial et pourtant si insignifiant pour moi maintenant, m'était sorti de la tête ?_

(…)

Nous avions quittés le poste très tard et comme j'avais pris tout le monde pour taxi, je rentrais avec Charlie dans sa voiture de patrouille. Pas que ça me dérageait, après tout, j'étais presque flic aujourd'hui, mais je n'aimais pas l'ambiance qui régnait dans l'habitacle. J'avais parfois l'impression de sentir la présence des criminels qui étaient montés à bord.

Mais ce soir n'était pas le problème. _N'est-ce pas, Swan ? _C'est vrai, j'étais mal à l'aise et j'étais surexcitée._ Allez demande lui !_ Charlie était plus calme qu'à l'accoutumé aujourd'hui et je me demandais si c'était le bon moment. Mais en y repensant, c'était vital pour l'enquête. _Et pour ta curiosité, Swan, ne l'oublies pas !_

« - Dit moi papa, comment va Billy ? Demandais-je. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui, depuis que je suis à Forks, est ce qu'il va bien ? »

Charlie parut surpris de ma question. _Tu m'étonnes, après tout, tu ne demandes jamais après les gens !_ Mais il ne parut pas s'en offenser et émit à la place un petit rire. « - Il se porte plutôt bien, toujours en fauteuil roulant mais cava !

\- Vous vous voyez toujours donc !

\- Évidemment ! S'exclama-t-il. Billy est comme un frère pour moi !

\- Un frère qui ne partage pas ta passion pour la pêche ! Soufflais-je, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Charlie était tendu.

\- Tu parles ! Dit-il. C'est juste qui l'a peur de l'eau, je suis sûr que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait été ravis de pêcher avec moi et il m'aurait même acheté un bateau pour mon cinquantième anniversaire ! »

Je m'esclaffais. « - Il faudrait que tout Forks se cotise pour que ça arrive! » Charlie rit également mais garda tout de même une certaine contenance, pour ne pas montrer que j'avais réussi à le faire, une fois de plus.

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil et aperçue qu'une petit ride, pareil à la mienne, était apparue entre ses sourcils. Malgré l'atmosphère Charlie semblait toujours préoccupé. Mais je devais quand même le bousculer.

« - Et Jacob ? Demandais-je, feignant l'indifférence. J'ai entendu quelques trucs à propos de lui !

\- C'est vrai, je ne t'en ai pas parlé ! Dit-il. Jacob est réapparu, il tout juste de trois ans!

\- Ça a dû être un choc pour Billy … et pour toi ! Soufflais-je

\- Un peu que ça été choc ! S'exclama-t-il. Je rendais visite à Billy ce jour-là et tout ce que ce gamin à eut faire pour redonner le sourire à Billy, c'est d'avoir simplement toqué à la porte et d'avoir pris son père dans ses bras !

\- C'est devenu un bon gars, il a fait les bons choix et peut être que finalement, sa fugue était une bonne chose ! Dit-il. Il a fait des études de médecine, tu sais ? Il a travaillé à l'hôpital de Forks pendant à un moment et puis il est parti !

\- Tu veux dire qu'il a de nouveau disparu ? Demandais-je »

Charlie éteignit le moteur de la voiture. Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions arrivés. « - Pas du tout, simplement, il avait d'autre obligations à tenir ! »

« - Lesquelles ? Demandais-je. Mais tu as raisons, c'est une bonne chose !

\- Il est le directeur de l'hôpital psychiatrique pour criminels dangereux de Port Angeles ! Dit Charlie. Sue est interné la bas, d'ailleurs, je ne savais pas qu'il était le directeur avant qu'il ne le me le dises ! »

Je restais figée. « - Dire qu'il était sous notre nez depuis des années alors qu'on le croyait disparus pour toujours ou mort ! Éluda Charlie. Assez parler gamine, rentrons à la maison ! » Merde, si j'avais eu des doutes concernant Jacob, il collait dorénavant d'autant plus au profil de notre tueur !


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Celui en cavale ou le porté disparu ? **

La journée avait été peu fructueuse pour l'instant. Par chance, ou plutôt car le dimanche était une journée de repos pour tous, nous avions pu interroger chacun de nos suspects à leur domicile et ce faisant, éliminer quatre d'entre eux. Notre liste ne comptait maintenant que cinq suspects. Angela gara sa voiture de service sur l'allée et sortit de la voiture sans perdre une seconde de plus.

Pour ne pas changer, Angela était d'une humeur massacrante. Elle devait repartir pour l'Arizona dans trois jours et étant donné l'importance de notre enquête, elle refusait de perdre le fil et comptait expressément envoyer balader ses dernières affaires aux oubliettes. Je poussais un soupir, lasse, de tous ces aller-retours. Je claquais la porte passagère et tentais de faire disparaître les fourmis dans mes jambes.

Forks était recouvert d'une mousse blanche depuis l'aube. Le ciel encore recouvert cachait les faibles rayons de soleil et pour couronner le tout : un brouillard épais s'était formé en milieu d'après-midi. Le plus incroyable pour moi étant le fait que les habitants de Forks ne ressentaient pas le manque du soleil ni de la chaleur. C'était tellement étrange de vivre ici ! Tout ce dont j'avais hâte était de retourner à Seattle demain, faire cour à mes élèves et me rendre à mon rendez-vous chez le Dr. Masen.

Nous nous étions arrêtés au domicile des Newton et si le jeune blondinet au visage poupin en train de pelleter la neige était bien Michael Newton, alors notre suspect était juste devant nous. Angela me rejoignit alors que je ramenais mon bonnet sur la tête.

« - Michael, s'écria Angela, Michael Newton ? » Le dit Michael leva la tête et nous jaugea. Comme moi, Angela comprit de suite ce qui allait suivre.

Notre homme lâcha la pelle qu'il avait en mains et regarda autour de lui. Bien sûr, pour trouver une quelconque issue.

« - Eh merde, grogna Angela, je déteste quand les suspects se mettent à courir ! »

Michael Newton sprinta vers l'arrière de la maison alors qu'Angela sortait son arme de service. Elle courut après lui alors que je calculais mes chances de ne pas tomber durant la poursuite. Je n'étais pas vraiment efficace ou rapide mais j'étais maligne. Angela avait décidé de courir après Newton en prenant le même chemin que lui, alors tout ce que j'avais à faire était de l'encercler en prenant un raccourci. C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais à l'opposé de la maison des Newton, à bout de souffle, je m'arrêtais . Les bois n'étaient pas loin et si j'étais à la place de Newton, je n'aurais pas hésité un seul instant avant de m'engager.

J'entendis les cris d'Angela au loin, alors qu'elle demandait à Newton de s'arrêter. Michael Newton fonçait droit vers les bois comme prévu, je fonçais droit sur lui et sous la surprise, il tenta de faire demi-tour. Sauf qu'Angela pointait déjà son arme sur lui.

« - Vraiment ? S'exclama-t-elle. A plat ventre, les mains derrière le dos. T'étais vraiment obligé de nous faire courir ? Demanda une Angela, excédée

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon, dis-je. Je crois que j'ai un point de côté Angie ! »

Angela pouffa et sortit ses menottes. « - Michael Newton, vous êtes en état d'arrestation . Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, si vous ne voulez pas exercer ce droit, tout ce que vous direz pourra être utilisé contre vous lors d'un tribunal. Vous avez le droit à un avocat, si vous n'avez pas les moyens, un avocat d'office vous sera accordé par la cour. Avez-vous compris ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Bon sang! Mais de quoi on m'accuse encore !?

\- De meurtres au premier degrés, Mr. Newton ! Déclarais-je »

(...)

Après la tentative de fuite de Newton, nous étions obligés de le ramener au poste. Même si je n'étais pas encore un agent du FBI, mon expérience m'avait appris une chose : un suspect qui fuyait cachait toujours quelque chose. Et si la raison qui avait poussé Michael Newton était ce dont on l'accusait alors nous avions sous les yeux le cannibale des Goat Rocks.

C'était Angela et Emmett qui allaient mener l'interrogatoire. Quant à moi, je restais comme toujours derrière la vitre teintée. Emmett avait décidé de laisser mariner Newton dans la salle d'interrogatoire pendant une bonne demi-heure. Le pauvre faisait les cents pas dans la pièce et semblait extrêmement nerveux. _Normal quand on est accusé de meurtre _! Le plus étonnant étant toutefois qu'il n'avait pas demandé d'avocat. Qui était assez fou pour ne pas en demander un dans une situation pareille ? _Pourquoi pas un innocent, professeur Swan !_

« - Comment va notre suspect ? Me demanda Emmett

\- Je suppose qu'il est à point, répondis-je. Newton n'a vraiment pas demandé d'avocat ? Demandais-je

\- Il n'en a pas voulu, dit Emmett, mais tu sais comment ça marche la plupart du temps ! Au début, ils clament leur innocence et puis quand on leurs présente les preuves qu'on a trouvé, ils crient à la conspiration et demandent un avocat ! Souffla-t-il »

Je hochais la tête. « - Chef, on peut y aller ! Déclara Angela, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle »

Emmett suivit Angela jusque dans la salle d'interrogatoire où Newton faisait encore les cents pas. Je resterai simplement de ce qui allait suivre.

« - Je n'ai rien fait de ce que vous dites ! Déclara le suspect

\- Monsieur Newton, je suis Emmett McCarthy. Annonça celui-ci. Le chef de la police de Seattle et voici Angela Weber, une de mes subordonnées !

\- Je n'ai commis aucun meurtre, bon sang ! Tonna Newton

\- Asseyez-vous si vous le voulez bien ! »

Emmett prit place en premier, jeta le dossier de Newton sur la table, juste devant lui. Angela attendit que notre homme s'installe d'abord puis s'adossa à la vitre teintée de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse le jauger, comme tout bon inspecteur aurait fait. Je le sentais même si je ne voyais pas son visage, en tout cas, c'est ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été à sa place.

Emmett déballa les photos de nos victimes et les lui montra. Le visage de Newton changea complètement et un désagréable rictus apparut sur son visage. Il semblait sur le point de vomir ou de tourner de l'œil. Sauf que, il travaillait dans un hôpital. Il avait sûrement vu des choses encore plus horribles. Donc soit celui-ci cachait extrêmement bien son jeu ou il cachait quelque chose. Dans les deux cas, il était loin d'être honnête.

« - Vous les connaissez ? Demanda Emmett

\- Mais pas du tout, je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai tué personne ! Répondit Newton

\- Si vous voulez bien jetez un coup d'œil de plus, déclara Angela, ces personnes ont été tuées par la même personne !

\- Et je n'en suis pas l'auteur, merde ! Rugit le suspect

\- Pourquoi détaler comme un lapin après avoir vu mes subordonnées alors ?

\- Je pensais que c'était encore pour cette histoire de drogue ! Marmonna Newton. Je ne peux même plus exercer depuis que l'hôpital m'a grillé !

\- Vous êtes un receleur de bas étage, Newton ! Vos magouilles ne nous intéressent pas ! Déclara Emmett, le ton plus grave. Regardez ces putains de photos encore une fois avant que je ne vous boucle pour obstruction à une enquête fédérale ! »

Newton sembla plus à apte à coopérer maintenant qu'Emmett lui avait confirmé que sa came n'était pas sa priorité. Il prit donc les photos en question pour les examiner, malgré ses menottes atrocement serrées.

« - Je connais cette fille ! Je l'ai déjà vu une ou deux fois sortir de son bureau, dit-il. Elle était plutôt canon, enfin, sans compter qu'elle était cinglée ! Vous savez quoi !

\- Ashley Dowling ?

\- Ouais ! Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelait !

\- Vous étiez quoi un stalker ? Demanda Angie, à présent piquée au vif.

\- Quoi ? Non, non rien de tout ça ! On a le même psychiatre ! Dit-il. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais vous savez après avoir été renvoyé de l'hôpital, mes parents ont décidé que je devais me faire aider ! Vous comprenez, je vis toujours chez eux et je me suis dit que je devais accepter si je voulais ne pas me retrouver à la rue !

\- J'aimerai le nom de votre psychiatre Newton ?

\- Je crois que c'est un certain Mayon ! Dit-il. Non, Masen, oui, Dr. Masen ! Jacob Black me l'a recommandé après avoir été suspendu ! Il travaillait dans mon hôpital avant de disparaitre du jour au lendemain pour cet hôpital psychiatrique de fous dangereux ! »

Sans le vouloir, Emmett jeta un coup d'œil derrière la vitre teinté. A l'endroit exact où je m'étais posté pour écouter leur interrogatoire. Emmett me connaissait assez pour savoir que je trépignais d'avance étant donné la tournure des événements. Il reprit sa position initiale et tendit le dossier à Angela.

« - Merci Mr. Newton de nous avoir accordé un peu de votre temps. Déclara-t-il

\- Quoi ? Je suis libre, c'est bon ?

\- Vous êtes libre. Affirma Emmett, qui se leva.

\- Mais vous êtes prié de ne pas quitter le pays ! Rétorqua Angela. Vous êtes, comment dire, impliqué dans une enquête en cour. Vous pourriez être encore utile à l'enquête! »

Le dit Michael Newton s'empressa de quitter la pièce dès qu'on lui retira ses menottes.

Emmett qui était toujours debout, me fit signe de venir le rejoindre. Et c'est les mains tremblantes et moites, que je passais de l'autre côté de la vitre_. Allez Swan, montres lui que tu sais garder ton sang-froid et que tu n'es pas excitée à l'idée que peut être ton nouveau psychiatre ou ton ex meilleur ami soit un tueur en série ! _

« - Un problème, Em ? Demandais-je.

\- Deux plutôt ! Répondit-il, en me toisant. Angela est ce que tu peux nous laisser ?

\- Pas de soucis, chef ! Déclara Angie. A plus tard, Bella ! »

Je lui fis un timide signe de la main avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce. Emmett me pria de fermer les yeux, il semblait vider de toute énergie. Il récupéra la chaise qu'il occupait plus tôt et se passa les mains sur le visage avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour me toiser, une fois de plus.

\- Est-ce que le Dr. Masen te parais suspect ? »

Je fourrais mes mains dans les poches arrière de mon jean, mal à l'aise. « - Non plutôt le contraire, il me parait tout à fait charmant à vrai dire … Tu veux savoir s'il aurait pu tuer ces personnes ? Je ne sais pas trop ! Il est intelligent, très intelligent même. Perspicace et plutôt organisé. Il a une carrure assez significative, il aurait pu facilement soulever les cadavres de Dowling et de Banner et les autres. Et il a fait médecine ! Terminais-je

\- Et il a fait médecine ! Répéta un Emmett, dans le vague. Je veux que tu gardes un œil sur lui, Bells ! Même s'il semble correspondre à notre profil, je doute que ce soit notre homme ! »

Je hochais la tête. « - Et Jacob Black ? Demandais-je »

Il haussa les sourcils. « - Quoi Jacob Black ? »

« - Tu ne me demandes pas pour lui ?

\- Swan, je travaille avec ton père depuis quelques années maintenant. Je sais que tu n'as pas eu de contacts avec Black depuis des lustres, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais me dire de lui que je ne sais pas ? Me demanda-t-il. J'ai lu son dossier comme toi, rien depuis qu'il a disparu et très peu, d'informations depuis qu'il est réapparu ! Laisses nous Jacob, on va s'en charger Bella ! »

Emmett paraissait sur de lui. Fatigué mais sur de lui. Je me décollais du mur auquel je m'étais adossée et retirais les mains de mes poches. _Merde, elles étaient toujours tremblantes !_

« - Isabella, si je vois que l'enquête commence à prendre le dessus sur toi … je te retire de l'équipe ! M'avertit Emmett. Alors ressaisis-toi ! Et prends du repos, tu ressembles à rien, putain !

\- Parles pour toi, McCarthy ! Rétorquais-je, avant de passer la porte. Même ma grand-mère Swan n'a jamais eu de cernes aussi marquées ! »

(…)

Après le désastre Newton, Emmett nous avait ordonné de prendre du recul sur l'enquête. Angela était retournée en Arizona et j'étais retournée à Seattle.

Je refusais de me faire à l'idée que nous avions éliminé tous nos suspects ou presque. Il en restait encore cinq à interroger ! De plus, Newton nous avait donné de quoi nous occuper en attendant. Deux nouveaux suspects. Des suspects que je connaissais personnellement cette fois. Mon instinct me criait tout de même de me méfier de Newton. Même si on le croyait innocent.

Michael Newton ne portait pas une once de violence en lui. Il était frimeur et peureux. Ça ne collait pas au profil. Emmett également ne croyait pas Newton coupable mais il ne croyait pas à sa déposition non plus. Selon lui Newton ne nous disait pas tout.

Je m'étais réveillée lundi matin, en sueur. Les idées encore embrouillées par mes habituels cauchemars. Depuis les débuts du tueur des Goat Rocks, j'avais l'impression de manquer quelque chose d'important. Et chaque matin je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. _Allez Bella, fais un effort ! _Mais peu désireuse de m'attarder, je filais comme toujours à la douche. Je détestais perdre du temps.

(…)

« - La différence entre fiction et réalité, Mlle. Tanner ?

\- Plusieurs facteurs, Mlle. Swan. Répondit Bree. Le plus important, par élimination, est qu'un auteur de fiction doit tenir son public en haleine et inventer des histoires originales... La réalité est donc souvent biaisée au profit de l'action, du suspens, du sensationnel, mais aussi des effets sanguinolents ! Explique-t-elle

\- Un exemple pour nous éclairer, Mr. Uley ?

\- Hannibal Lecter ! Répondit-il »

Je hochais la tête.

« - Hannibal Lecter, très bon choix Mr. Uley ! Répondis-je. Très célèbre, malheureusement ! Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui distingue Hannibal Lecteur des autres tueurs en série ? Demandais-je. »

Et comme prévu, un brouhaha immense débuta. Chacun voulant donner sa réponse. Je changeais de diapositive et retournais derrière mon bureau. Mes jambes étaient en compotes. Je levais la main et encore une fois, comme prévu le brouhaha cessa.

« - Jeffrey ! Dis-je. Dites-moi !

\- C'était un cannibale, Miss Swan ! Répondit-il

\- Mais pas seulement ! Rétorqua Zafrina. Il était très intelligent, un tueur en série hors pair et il aurait pu échapper aux autorités à ce qu'on dit ! » Je hochais la tête.

J'actionnais le diaporama des archives exposant les scènes de crime, en laissant soin à mes élèves de prendre note ce que j'allais leur révéler. « - Le cannibalisme est considéré comme beaucoup comme un comportement sauvage, spécifique aux anciennes tribus des mers du sud ! Commençais-je. En effet, le cannibalisme peut être considéré comme un acte atroce, répressible ou à l'inverse, comme une coutume sacrée. Il est simple de deviner de quelle manière le Dr. Lecter considérait cet acte ! »

Je pris place sur ma chaise et continuait. « - De nos jours, le cannibalisme ou si vous préférez le meurtre et la consommation d'une personne par un autre être humain, est considéré comme un acte criminel ou de l'anthropophagie. Et les lois concernant ces actes varient selon les cultures mais selon les états également, certains états ne considèrent pas le cannibalisme comme étant un acte condamnable. On le reliera à autre crime si nous voulons une condamnation comme la nécrophilie, le meurtre ou en tant qu'un acte de barbarie…

\- Et ici ? Quant est-il des Etats-Unis ? Demanda Sam Uley »

Je souris. « - En Allemagne, en Grande Bretagne comme aux Etats-Unis, le cannibalisme n'est pas considéré comme un crime ! Répondis-je, avec un maigre sourire. »

Une vague d'indignation rompit le silence qui s'était installé après la question de Mr. Uley. _Prévisible !_

« - Et quand vous arrêterez le tueur des Goat Rocks ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Vous allez simplement l'interroger et le laisser partir ? »

Je massais mes tempes. « - S'il vous plait ! M'écriais-je. Beaucoup refuse de croire que le cannibalisme est toujours pratiqué à notre époque. Encore une fois fiction et réalité joue un grand rôle dans ce schéma. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que ce tueur en série sera arrêté et rendu coupable de plusieurs chefs d'accusation ! Déclarais-je »

Je fixais l'assemblée avec attention.

« - Alors espérons que ce soit le plus rapidement possible, Miss Swan ! »

Mes yeux bifurquèrent vers l'entrée de l'amphithéâtre, à la recherche de cette voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien mais que je n'avais pas entendu depuis des années maintenant.

« - Jacob … ! Soufflais-je, surprise »


	8. Chapter 7

NOTE : J'ai honte.

J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je suis pas venu, quoi que, ca revient à la même. Mais c'est bon, je suis de retour comme vous pouvez le voir ! Je déteste l'idée de vous laissez dans un état de frustration, en ne sachant pas si oui ou non cette fiction aura une fin ... du coup, nous y voilà les gens ! Enfin un nouveau chapitre pour vous :) sur ce BONNE LECTURE et à la semaine prochaine.

J'oubliais : **Lisez le chapitre** **6 avant sinon vous risquez d'être perdu. **Rappelez vous, j'avais précisé que je le posterais en deux parties. Vous devriez donc le **relire surtout** qu'il est beaucoup **plus long** qu'auparavant et avec de nouvelles informations qui plus est, sur la suite de l'enquête !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Pile ou Face**

Je n'arrivais pas à le quitter des yeux. L'apparition de Jacob Black dans mon amphithéâtre me paraissait irréelle notamment du fait de sa longue absence dans ma misérable vie. Tout le monde savait que sa disparition m'avait énormément pesé, évidemment car Jacob Black était mon meilleur ami. Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais avant qu'il ne disparaisse subitement du jour au lendemain. _Est-ce qu'il était réellement là ? Ou bien, mon esprit de détraquée mentale me jouait encore des tours ?_

Après quelques raclements de gorge, je me souvins que j'étais encore entouré de mes élèves. « - Bien, je suppose que nous allons nous arrêtez là pour le moment ! Déclarais-je » Je hochais la tête et les autorisais à quitter la pièce.

Quant à moi, je décidais de m'occuper de mes affaires et de les ranger en attendant que nous soyons seuls. J'éteignais le diaporama quand je sentis une présence derrière moi.

« - Dr. Black, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demandais-je, toujours le dos tourné. Je ne savais pas que nous devions nous rencontrer ! Déclarais-je, en prenant mon sac

\- Ca me fait aussi plaisir de te revoir, Bells ! Dit-il. Comment tu vas ? »

Les mains tremblantes, je lâchais mon sac. « - Vraiment Jacob ? M'exclamais-je, en me retournant. Des années de silence radio et tu pointes du jour au lendemain pour me parler de la pluie et du beau temps ?

\- Non, pas vraiment ! Répondit-il, avec un maigre sourire. Je cherchais simplement à savoir comment tu allais … mais si tu tiens à parler du beau temps …

\- Vas te faire foutre, Jacob ! Le Défiais-je. Vas putain te faire foutre ! Tu ne peux pas te pointer du jour au lendemain et prendre de mes nouvelles comme tu le voudrais … non, surtout pas après la manière dont tu nous as laissé ! »

Je ramassais mon sac à mes pieds et rangeais le peu d'affaires qu'il restait sur mon bureau. Je l'entendis soupirer. « - Je suis désolé ! »

J'enfilais mon bonnet et pris mon manteau sous le bras avant de le dépasser et de le bousculer au passage. « - Rien à foutre de tes excuses, Black ! »

« - Allez Bells, sois pas comme ça ! S'écria-t-il. Laisses-moi au moins t'expliquer !

\- Racontes ca à Charlie, Jacob ! Déclarais-je, en faisant volteface à mi-parcours de la sortie. Je suis sûr qu'il sera intéressé, il n'a jamais cessé de te chercher après ta fugue ! »

(…)

« - Et n'oubliez pas, Démétri ! Déclara-t-il, au pas de la porte. Ne tentez pas l'impossible quand vous ne voyez aucune échappatoire ! »

Je me levais du canapé de la salle d'attente, ramenant mon sac sur mon épaule. J'avais attendu mon rendez-vous avec le Dr. Masen avec tant d'impatience… mais arrivé à son bureau, tout ce que je désirais était d'en finir au plus vite. _Maudit Jacob Black !_

Le Dr. Masen serra la main du dit Démétri avant de me lancer un franc sourire. « - Miss Swan ! Dit-il, avec un vague signe de la tête. Je crois que c'est à nous !

\- Dr. Masen ! Répondis-je, poliment en lui tendant ma main. »

Il serra brièvement ma main mais il ne fallut à mes joues, que ce bref instant, pour s'empourprer. Mes souvenirs du Dr. Masen ne lui avait pas rendu justice. Il portait un polo gris cachemire et un pantalon noir qui lui saillait à merveille. Rien de tel que la simplicité. Son charme le rendait si attractif et si mystérieux.

Je passais devant lui et m'installais sans la moindre hésitation sur le fauteuil qui m'était destiné. Il récupéra ce qui devait surement être mon dossier et son dictaphone avant de me rejoindre. Il s'installa en face de moi, les jambes croisées. Ses chaussures impeccablement cirées reflétaient la lumière du plafonnier. _Minutieux et soigneux !_

« - Vous m'analysez, Miss Swan ! Lança-t-il, le regard perçant. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

\- A part le fait que je suis cinglée vous voulez dire ? Ou s'il y a en effet quelque chose ? Demandais-je, au tac au tac.

\- Eh bien, moi qui pensais que nous avions dépassés ce stade ! Répondit-il. Mais apparemment, rien ne va ! Déclara-t-il, en mettant en marche son dictaphone.

\- Qui êtes-vous, Dr. Masen ? »

Il haussa les sourcils, l'air interrogatif. « - Je vois ! Marmonna-t-il. Je déteste quand les rôles sont échangés, Miss Swan, surtout quand il est clair que vous êtes la personne à interroger ici ! »

Je soupirais. « - J'ai besoin qu'on établisse un climat de confiance ! Répondis-je. Vous avez lu mon dossier comme vos prédécesseurs, vous savez que j'ai des problèmes de confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce ne serait pas plutôt pour établir mon profil ? Rétorqua-t-il. Vous savez Miss Swan, vous n'êtes peut être pas facile à percer mais je suis encore plus difficile que vous ! Heureusement que nous sommes tous le deux assez intelligents pour ne pas tomber dans nos pièges respectifs ! Dit-il, d'un ton suffisant

\- Je suis une sociopathe, vous en savez assez ! Répondis-je, en passant une main nerveuse sur mon visage.

\- Et je suis psychiatre, tout est dit, je crois ! »

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois. « - Vous n'êtes pas un psychiatre comme les autres Dr. Masen et je ne suis pas une patiente comme les autres ! Répliquais-je. Nous devrions nous faciliter la tâche et d'un comme un accord, nous livrer pour mieux travailler ensemble. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Un rictus apparut sur son visage. « - Je ne suis pas là pour faire des compromis, Miss Swan et encore moins pour collaborer avec mes patients ! Répondit-il.

\- Quel dommage, Dr. Masen, moi qui pensais que nous avions dépassé ce stade ! Soupirais-je, avec un ton plein de défi »

Je le regardais en biais quand je compris que j'étais allé trop loin. Le Dr. Masen se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau avant de revenir avec un dossier à la main. « - Vous savez ce que s'est ? Demanda-t-il, en le déposant sur la table en face de moi.

\- Je crois avoir une petite idée ! Marmonnais-je, en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Sifflais-je

\- Je crois que oui ! Affirma-t-il. Vous ne semblez pas comprendre votre situation, Miss Swan ! Sans un suivi psychologique, vous ne pourriez pas exercer comme bon vous semble sur ce type d'enquête ! »

Il récupéra le dossier. « - Je vais vous lire ce que mon collègue a remis à votre ancien chef de service …

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine ! Le coupais-je, en me levant.

\- Asseyez-vous ! Tonna-t-il. Ne me mettez pas à bout, Bella ! »

Le regard ravagé, il me fit signe de reprendre ma place. Ce que je fis docilement alors qu'il ouvrait mon dossier. « - Bien que son apparence reflète tout le contraire, Isabella Swan, est une perverse narcissique, manipulatrice et au comportement destructeur. Il est certain qu'elle est douée d'une intelligence supérieure à la normal et qu'elle pourrait certainement être un agent très performant et dynamique au sein d'une équipe. Cependant, sa personnalité dénuée d'empathie peut être un réel problème pour ses futurs coéquipiers. Comme mes prédécesseurs avant moi, j'ai diagnostiqué Miss Swan comme sociopathe.

Après quelque entrevus, j'ai pu remarquer que cette dernière était dénué de moral. En plus, de ses problèmes de confiance. Elle semble vouloir mettre à son avantage les liens qu'elle tisse avec son entourage pour mieux pouvoir les tromper par la suite. Cette tendance à vouloir les utiliser à son avantage et exclusivement pour elle, amènera surement ses collègues à être défaillants sur le terrain. Toutefois, il serait tout de même intéressant de laisser Miss Swan au côté du FBI. Pour son esprit de déduction et de logique. Mais également par mesure de sécurité, car Miss Swan reste tout de même une menace pour la population. »

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, le Dr. Masen avait souris tout le long. Si mon esprit était détraqué, le sien l'était surement aussi après tout. Il referma mon dossier et le jeta sur la table qui nous séparait.

« - Vous me surprenez, Dr. Masen ! Déclarais-je, en passant une main sur mon visage. Vous savez ce dont à quoi je pense ? Demandais-je, toujours docilement.

\- Vous voulez coopérez maintenant, je vois ! Répondit le dit Masen, en reprenant sa place et son dictaphone. »

Je hochais la tête. « - Je pense que vous êtes aussi dérangé que moi, Doc ! Aussi dérangé que ce pauvre Démétri … dis-je »

Je levais la main avant qu'il ne m'arrête. « - Vous croyez que je ne l'avais pas remarqué ? M'exclamais-je. Pitié, je l'ai senti à des kilomètres, rien qu'avec la poignée de main que vous avez échangé ! »

Je me levais pour me dégourdir les jambes. Je m'étirais longuement, en lui tournant le dos. Je m'avançais vers sa bibliothèque, dont j'effleurais les livres du bout des doigts avant de reprendre. « - Un comportement antisocial, devinais-je. Il est déjà psychotique, pas vrai ? Demandais-je. Il a eu du mal avec cette poignée de main. Vous l'avez surement senti, sa main moite. Il transpirait à vue d'œil et il avait le regard fuyant…

\- Vous voulez dire, comme vous en ce moment ? »

Je me figeais. Son souffle caressait délicatement mon cou. Mais comme d'habitude, des frissons me parcouraient l'échine. Je ne l'avais pas entendu se déplacer, encore moins se positionner derrière moi. Les mains tremblantes, je me tournais vers lui. _Impressionnant, presque froid, une grande maîtrise de soi ! _

« - A la différence de Démétri, je sais exactement ce que je fais. Dis-je

\- Sauf que vous fuyez Miss Swan… évidemment, sociopathe et psychopathe sont extrêmement différents. Répondit-il. Comme vous l'êtes tout autant que moi, Miss Swan ! Déclara-t-il. Nous sommes différents à bien des égards ! »

Je reculais de quelques pas. La tension était beaucoup trop importante. « - Nous ne sommes pas si différents, Dr. Masen ! Rétorquais-je. Après tout, rare sont ceux qui apprécient la beauté des criminels sociopathes, psychopathes, des tueurs et des troubles en tout genre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je décidais de le devancer par la droite mais il me barra le passage. « - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demandais-je, toujours sur mes gardes. » Je réitérais une fois de plus mon chemin qu'il me barra une fois de plus la route.

Je le défiais du regard. « - Invitez à moi à diner ! Déclara-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- P-pardon ! Bégayais-je. Pourquoi est-ce que – […]

\- Invitez-moi à diner et essayer de me convaincre que nous ne sommes pas si différents ! Coupa le Dr. Masen. Invitez-moi à diner ! »

_Séduisant et convaincant !_ J'étais comme hypnotisé et bien que je ne me laisse jamais tenter de la sorte, c'est naturellement que je lui répondis. « - Très bien ! »

Avant même que je réalise l'ampleur de la situation, le Dr. Masen souriait de toutes ses dents et avait déjà pris place derrière son bureau.

« - Eh bien, je crois que nous avons fini pour ce soir ! Déclara-t-il, en rangeant ses dossiers. Nous nous reverrons dans quelques jours, Miss Swan ! »

Toujours hébétée, je récupérais lentement mes affaires. _Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer au juste ? L'avais-je vraiment invité à diner ? _Il me raccompagna au pas de la porte et me tendit sa main.

« - Attendez ! Il n'y a pas un code dans votre jargon de psychologue qui vous interdit de fréquenter vos patients en dehors de vos séances ? Demandais-je suspicieuse, en serrant sa main.

\- Peut être bien, dit-il. Mais comme vous l'avez soulevé plus tôt, Miss Swan, je ne suis pas comme les autres. Je n'ai aucune éthique ! Me dit-il, avec un rictus. »

(…)

C'est avec soulagement que je me glissais dans mon bain_. Mémorable_ ! Comme cette incroyable journée.

Pour changer, j'étais rempli de doutes. Pile, Jacob était coupable et face, Masen, était coupable. Chacun d'eux était assez fort et intelligent pour être le tueur que nous cherchions. _Mais Newton dans tout ça ?_

_A quel point Newton était impliqué ?_ Je fermais les yeux, éblouis par la lumière du plafonnier. Ou bien était-ce seulement mes nuits blanches qui se faisaient ressentir ? Quelque chose t'échappe, Bella. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Rien qu'un petit instant …. _

Quelque chose qui sonne. Mon téléphone. Je rouvris les yeux en sursautant.

« - Merde, je me suis endormis … Marmonnais-je ! »

Je décampais de mon bain, à présent froid et m'enroulait dans une de mes nombreuses serviettes de bain, avant de partir à la recherche de mon téléphone.

« - Allô ? Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ? »

Je soupirais en raccrochant. _Merde ! _

« - Allô ? Répondis-je. Qui est à l'appareil ? »

Je jetais le téléphone sur mon lit et j'enfilais rapidement un pyjama. Avant même, que je n'atteigne la salle de bain, le téléphone se remit à sonner.

« - Je vous préviens si c'est une blague - […] »

Maintenant je pouvais devenir suspicieuse. _Qui pouvait sonner à ma porte à cette heure-ci ?_ Je récupérais la batte de baseball que Charlie m'avait donné durant mon déménagement sous mon lit et me dirigeais lentement vers la porte. J'attrapais la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque.

« - Jacob ! M'exclamais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Content de me voir ? S'exclama-t-il, en lorgnant vers ma batte.

\- Pas du tout, non ! Rétorquais-je, en la déposant dans un recoin du vestibule. Qui a été assez fou pour te donner mon adresse ? Demandais-je, suspicieuse.

\- Je te laisse deviner ! Répondit Jacob, avec un maigre sourire » _Bien sûr, Charlie Swan !_

Je croisais les bras, évidemment. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, Charlie avait toujours été un fervent admirateur de Jacob. Il aimait Jake comme un fils. Et le bon père qu'il était, voulait absolument nous réconcilier … après tout nous étions supposés être les meilleurs amis du monde.

« - Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Demandais-je. Ah non, attends voir, on s'est déjà tout dit ! Déclarais-je, prête à fermer la porte.

\- Non attends ! Dit-il, en bloquant la porte avec son pied. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle !

\- Merde, Jacob – […]

\- Bella, je t'en supplie, écoute moi ! Me coupa-t-il »

(…)

« - Je te sers quelque chose ? Criais-je. J'ai de l'eau, entre autre et de l'eau…

\- Non ça va, je pense qu'on devrait juste parler, si tu veux bien ? »

_Il est temps que t'ailles faire les courses, Swan !_ Je récupérais ma tasse de thé et rejoignit Jacob dans le salon. Après mur réflexion, j'avais décidé de laisser Jacob être son propre avocat et le laisser se défendre. Jacob Black me devait une explication.

Je pris place à l'opposé de Jacob qui était sur le canapé. En face de lui, plus exactement, sur un des fauteuils. De plus, c'était une chance pour moi de pouvoir analyser l'étendu des dégâts. Jacob pouvait-il être un suspect ? Même si le Dr. Masen m'avait paru être une bonne piste à creuser.

« - Tu t'es vraiment installer à Seattle alors ? Soupira-t-il. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai raté tout ça, Bells …

\- C'est toi qui l'as voulu, Jake ! Déclarais-je en déposant ma tasse. Tu es parti !

\- Et tu sais ce que je regrette le plus ? Dit-il, les yeux brillants. C'est de ne pas t'avoir demandé de m'accompagner ! Je t'ai laissé derrière alors …

\- Qu'on s'est promis de toujours se soutenir l'un l'autre quoi qu'il arrive ! Terminais-je. Je m'en souviens …

\- Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi ! Dit-il. C'est le regret de ma vie, Bella ! J'aurais dû t'amener avec moi ! Merde ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris … »

Quoi qu'il est pu se passer, Jacob restait Jacob. Je le fuyais du regard. Je n'étais pas objective. Comment aurais-je pu l'être de toute façon ?

« - Alors où étais tu ? Demandais-je.

\- Un peu partout… Bellevue, Vancouver, Olympia ! Dit-il, les yeux dans le vague. Je suis resté dans le coin, tu sais, je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à quitter l'état ! »

Je hochais la tête. _Pourquoi ces villes me disaient quelque chose ?_ « - Quand est-ce que tu as commencé tes études de médecine ? Demandais-je. On m'a dit que tu travaillais dans l'hôpital où Sue était internée ! »

Il leva la tête. Surpris. « - Je travaille pour le FBI, ne l'oublies pas ! Déclarais-je, en haussant les épaules. »

« - Au même moment où tu es entrée à l'académie de police, je suppose ! Dit-il. On peut dire que Sue m'a poussé dans cette voie ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment elle en a pu arriver là... J'ai essayé … Encore maintenant alors que – […]

\- Tu es parti pour découvrir une vérité que nous savions déjà ? M'écriais-je. Sue n'était plus elle-même depuis la mort d'Harry ! On ne pouvait plus rien pour elle, Charlie encore plus que les autres ! Il faut que tu apprennes à vivre avec Jake, comme nous autres ! Rétorquais-je »

Je récupérais ma tasse de thé et filais à la cuisine. _Sue avait été le déclencheur, encore !_ Je déposais la tasse dans l'évier, les mains tremblantes. Le dénie était destructeur, nous le savions. Dans le cas de Jacob, le dénie l'avait fait fuir. Il avait eu peur. Mais pas moi, je savais ce qu'il en était. Sue était folle, rien de plus. Ce n'était pas seulement Jake le coupable, Sue l'était tout autant que lui. Je devais également la confronter un jour ou l'autre.

« - Bella ! Ton téléphone ! »

Je grognais. « - Laisse sonner, c'est le quatrième coup de fil que je reçois ! » Je regagnais le salon en silence, ou presque. Le téléphone continuait de sonner.

« - La personne laissera un message … soupirais-je. Du moins, j'espère ! »

Je restais dans l'encadrement de la porte à le fixer. Jacob s'était levé et m'attendait. « - Jake, je pense que tu devrais partir ! Soufflais-je »

Il hocha la tête, tout en se mettant à ma hauteur. « - Merci de m'avoir écouté, Bells ! »

« - Tu me devais une explication ! Déclarais-je. Ce n'était rien de plus ! »

Il sourit. « - Tu m'a manqué aussi ! Sourit-il. Ecoute, j'espère vraiment – […] »

**Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Bella Swan, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, veuillez laisser votre message après le bip sonore, en espérant que je vous rappelle un peu plus tard. Ou dans les jours qui suivent**_. « __**Miss Swan, Dr. Masen à l'appareil. Vous êtes là ? Bien il aurait été préférable que je vous ais directement au téléphone alors … je vous rappellerai. Bonne soirée ! »**_

Alors le Dr. Masen était mon harceleur téléphonique. Je souris.

« - Tu vois le Dr. Masen ? Edward Anthony Masen ? »

Je levais la tête vers Jake. Le plus surprenant n'était pas son changement d'attitude mais le regard apeuré que je pouvais lire. Jacob transpirait à vue de nez. Les yeux écarquillés. Il attrapa violement mes bras et me secoua, tout en marmonnant.

« - Jacob tu me fais mal, merde ! Fulminais-je, en me dégageant. Qu'est ce qui te prend ? M'écriais-je. » _Pourquoi il avait l'air effrayé ?_

« - Jake … Soufflais-je, en levant ma main vers sa joue. Jacob – […] »

Il attrapa délicatement ma main cette fois. « - Bella, il faut que tu m'écoutes très attentivement ! »

Je hochais la tête.

« - Restes loin d'Edward Masen ! Déclara-t-il. I-Il est extrêmement dangereux ! »


	9. Chapter 8

**Edit : **Pendant un cour instant, j'ai voulu disparaître tellement je me sentais honteuse ... mais je suis là, avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai décidé de ne plus mettre de date quant aux prochaines publications, pour ne pas trop vous faire espérer, ça m'embête :o surtout que je n'ai pas respecté ma dernière échéance ...

Enfin, il est temps pour moi de me retirer ! _Bonne lecture mesdemoiselles :D_

PS: **Soichi88 **parce que tu m'a demandé quand je revenais et que j'ai eu le sourire quand j'ai lu ta review, je vais me mettre de suite à écrire le prochain chapitre (en espérant l'avoir fini d'ici la fin du mois)! Mais sinon j'ai compris le message, ne plus trop te faire attendre, lol :)

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Doute**

Cette nuit-là, je n'avais pas pu fermer les yeux. Les paroles de Jacob n'avaient pas cessés de résonner encore et encore dans ma tête, tout bien considéré, tout allait de travers. Si mes récentes résolutions venaient de tomber à l'eau, celles de vouloir éviter Jacob à tout prix, ma méfiance envers le Dr. Masen était plus grande encore. Finalement, peut être que ce n'était pas si mal que mon cerveau soit aussi détraqué et tôt ou tard, il aura raisons de moi.

_Sauf que ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'un meurtrier tente de désigner un autre suspect pour pouvoir échapper à la police, Swan _! Mon instinct me disait également de me méfier de Jacob Black, même s'il avait été mon meilleur ami pendant des années, je savais que, étant donné les circonstances du départ de Jake, il avait probablement et radicalement changé. Mais à quel point ? _Au point de devenir un tueur en série et un cannibale de surcroît ?_

L'enquête était en déroute. Au point mort, même. Je me dégageais de ma couverture et me levais, pleine de sueur. Je devais absolument faire quelque chose pour ces cauchemars. Je passais à la salle de bain me passer de l'eau sur le visage et me dirigeait vers mon bureau.

« - Mettons cette nuit à profit et faisons des recherches, Swan ! »

Je repassais une fois de plus les dossiers en revue. Le modus operandi était commun, mais il n'avait rien avoir avec celui d'un criminel lambda. Le tueur des Goat Rocks savait exactement comment s'y prendre sans pour autant préparer ses crimes à l'avance. Newton n'était décidément pas aussi malin, en revanche Jake et le Dr. Masen l'étaient assez.

(…)

« - Seuls les enquêteurs réellement expérimentés peuvent reconnaître les points communs et les changements prévisibles, d'une scène de crime à une autre, dans une série de meurtres et ce, avant même que l'on sache qui est la victime. Déclarais-je.

\- En faites-vous parties, Miss Swan ? Répliqua Zafrina

\- Selon mes supérieurs, il semblerait que oui ! Répondis-je, avec un sourire. Rares sont les tueurs qui n'ont pas de signatures. Reprenais-je »

Je passais derrière mon bureau et changeais de diaporama.

« - John Douglas, profiler au FBI, a décrit la signature comme « _la réalisation des fantasmes violents d'un criminel_ ». Une grande partie des tueurs en série vivent avec leurs fantasmes pendant des années et lorsque que ces fantasmes viennent à se réaliser, certains aspects de ses meurtres expriment sa personnalité, ses idées, ses désirs les plus profond et parfois, les plus sordides.

\- Mais comment distinguer le mode opératoire de la signature ?

\- Très bonne question, M. Uley ! M'exclamais-je. Quelqu'un pour répondre ? Demandais-je, en passant en revue les nombreuses têtes que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Mlle Tanner ? Jeffrey ? Personne ? »

Je m'affalais sur mon fauteuil, la télécommande toujours en main. « - Le mode opératoire ou modus operandi est plus simplement la manière dont opère un criminel. Dis-je. Il concerne généralement le type de victimes, les outils qu'il a pu utiliser, avait-il un complice ou non, comment approchait-il ses victimes : est ce qu'il les séduisait ?

\- Est-ce que le lieu a-t-il une importance dans les deux cas ? S'écria Charlotte Randalls. Si dans son mode opératoire, un criminel traquait ses victimes dans un même état, mais dans différentes villes ou – […] »

_« Bellevue, Vancouver, Olympia… Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à quitter l'Etat. » _Je lâchais la télécommande, enfin je me rendais compte de mon erreur.

« - Merde quelle conne ! Soufflais-je »

Je me levais et j'attrapais mon sac, à la recherche de mon téléphone. « - Miss Swan ? » Je me retournais, j'en avais presque oublié mon cour. « - Désolé mais le cour est fini, Miss Randalls, vous pouvez partir ! On se revoit dans quelques jours ! »

« - Allo, Emmett ? C'est Bella, il-il faut que tu me rappelles… c'est à propos de l'enquête, je crois que j'ai une piste. Chuchotais-je » Bien sûr, il était sur messagerie !

Je balançais mon téléphone sur mon bureau, l'air encore hébété. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à mes élèves pour déguerpir et presque une demi-heure à Emmett pour me rappeler. Je n'avais toujours pas bougé de mon bureau.

« - Bella, j'ai eu ton message ! Tu as du nouveau ? Demanda-t-il

\- Je-je – […]

\- Allô ? Bella ? »

Pourquoi est-ce que cela me paraissait difficile à dire. « - Emmett, je crois que – enfin- il est possible que Jacob Black soit impliqué dans les meurtres ! Répondis-je, la gorge en feu »

Emmett m'avait prié de le retrouver au poste le plus rapidement possible. Ce que j'avais tenté de faire, si ma camionnette n'avait pas été aussi lente. Lorsque j'arrivais, il m'attendait à l'entrée du poste de police. Il me fit un signe de la main alors que je descendais, non sans peine, de ma Chevrolet.

« - Jacob Black hein ? »

Je hochais la tête alors qu'il m'attrapait le bras. « - Allons dans mon bureau, je ne voudrais pas que Charlie nous surprenne ! »

Je saluais brièvement l'équipe avant qu'Emmett referme la porte aussitôt que je fusse entrée.

« - Charlie doit être mis au parfum, Emmett ! Déclarais-je, de but en blanc. Lui plus que quiconque !

\- Au contraire, Bells, crois-moi ! Répondit-il. Qu'est-ce que ça t'a ferais si on te disait qu'un gamin que tu cherches depuis des années s'avère être un serial killer ? Un gamin que tu viens tout juste de retrouver… Réfléchis Swan ! »

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment le raisonnement d'Emmett, ces explications paraissaient tellement dérisoires. Emmett ignorait surement ce que mon état suggérait, j'étais hermétique à tout ça, complètement antipathique.

« - Peu importe, soufflais-je, ce n'est pas important ! » Je m'étalais sur le sofa, en face de son bureau et lui pointais la pile de dossier qu'il avait accumulé sur son dossier.

« - Hier soir, Jacob m'a rendu une petite visite et disons qu'une chose entrainant une autre – […]

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec un de nos potentiels suspect, Bella !?

\- Emmett ! M'offusquais-je, les joues rougissantes. Je ne suis pas une débutante ! Une chose entraînant une autre, il s'est mis à me faire des confidences ! Il est passé par toutes les scènes de crime Em', il n'a jamais quitté l'Etat !

\- Et tu ne crois pas aux coïncidences ?

\- Je t'en prie, McCarthy, on joue dans la cour des grands maintenant ! »

Il leva les mains en signe de défaite. « - On devra être discret sur ce coup là, tu le sais, mais c'est une petite ville, tout se sait à un moment donné! »

Je hochais la tête en soupirant. « - Le mieux ce serait que je sois celle qui enquête, je lui dirais que je veux renouer les liens et – […]

\- Et s'il s'avère que tu aies raison, Swan ? Que Black soit notre homme. Qui viendra à ta rescousse ? Déclara Emmett. »

Voilà qu'en face de moi, le chef de police McCarthy était de retour, ce n'était plus ce taquin d'Emmett qui était comme un grand frère pour moi. Je haussais les épaules.

« - On n'en est pas encore là, rétorquais-je, et puis ce sont les risques du métier, Emmett ! »

Il désapprouvait clairement. Mais si nous voulions arrêter au plus vite ce massacre, tous les moyens étaient bons, quitte à risquer à ma vie. Tout bien considéré, le jeu me paraissait que plus intéressant. Je savourais l'idée de me retrouver en face d'un tueur avec tant d'envergure.

Je me levais difficilement, mon dos me faisait souffrir. « - Et si Charlie venait à le découvrir, dit lui que c'était mon idée, il comprendra ! » Je quittais son bureau en lui lançant un dernier signe de la main.

L'air était encore plus froid que ce matin et la neige n'avait pas encore fondu. Seattle était une belle ville mais je regrettais parfois Forks et sa tranquillité. Je récupérais mon téléphone et composais rapidement le numéro. Il était temps d'aller de l'avant !

_Calmes toi, Swan, respires !_ Mes mains étaient tellement moites. J'étais sur de le laisser tomber si je venais à faire un faux mouvement.

« - Dr. Masen à l'appareil ! »

_Etait-il seulement réel ?_ Sa voix était toujours aussi belle au téléphone.

« - Isabella Swan, Dr. Masen ! Répondis-je, la voix pleine de trémolo. »

Je m'éclaircis la voix. « - Vous m'avez laissé un message hier … repris-je.

\- Isabella Swan ! Dit-il. (Je pouvais clairement sentir son sourire à travers le combiné) Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me rappeliez à vrai dire !

\- Je suis pleine de surprise ! Répondis-je. Alors ce dîner ? Demandais-je, presque timide.

\- Dites-moi quand et je serais sur le pas de votre porte !

\- Ce soir ? Me précipitais-je. Disons neuf heures ? Continuais-je, plus calmement »

Il eut un bref moment de silence avant qu'il ne réponde enfin. _Il a surement pris peur Swan, bravo !_

« - Ce soir, neuf heures, c'est parfait ! »

« - A ce soir ! » Je raccrochais aussitôt, n'oubliant pas de lui envoyer mon adresse par mail.

J'avais deux heures devant moi pour un préparer un dîner convenable. _Pourquoi m'étais-je précipitée ? Bon sang ! _

(…)

J'étais passé à la supérette en rentrant et mes fameuses lasagnes étaient déjà four. Je ne me voyais pas préparer autre chose de toute façon. C'était le plus simple à faire et le plus rapide si je voulais dresser ma table et paraître un peu plus que présentable. De plus, c'était le plat que je réussissais le mieux.

J'avais enfilé une robe bleue légère, qui m'arrivait au-dessus du genou et j'avais attaché mes cheveux en chignon lâche, d'où quelques boucles s'étaient échappées. Il avait vu ma cicatrice alors plus rien ne m'obligeait à la cacher désormais. Il me restait dix bonnes minutes avant l'heure fatidique, je décidais donc d'allumer quelques bougies.

Je vérifiais mon plat et sorti la salade ainsi que la bouteille que j'avais mise au frais. _Ma table n'était pas trop mal, tout compte fait ! _ Et s'il ne venait pas finalement, peut être …

Je faillis laisser échapper la bouteille que je tenais entre les mains. Seulement trois coups à la porte. Je courus littéralement jusque la porte d'entrée et respirais un bon coup avant d'ouvrir. Je tentais nerveusement de lisser les pans de ma robe. _Difficile avec tes mains moites, Swan !_

J'ouvris la porte avec une nonchalance feins. Le Dr. Masen se tenait devant moi, encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Je ne comprenais pas comment il arrivait encore à m'éblouir. Il arrivait presque à me surprendre avec son charme.

« - Miss Swan ! Déclara-t-il, d'un ton moins formel qu'à l'accoutumé.

\- Bonsoir ! Répondis-je, plus calme. Je vous en prie ! » Il passa le pas de la porte. L'air était glacé à présent. Si bien qu'on pouvait voir de la givrer sur le trottoir. J'étais sûr que la neige n'allait pas tardé à tomber. Je refermais derrière lui et me dépêchais de le débarrasser. Son manteau était imprégné de cet effluve, il avait cette odeur sucrée, que je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître mais que j'appréciais.

Il me tendit un sac, que je m'empressais de récupérer.

« - Champagne ? M'exclamais-je, surprise. J'ai toujours vu en vous un amateur de grands crus, dis-je avec le sourire, vous me surprenez Dr. Masen ! »

Il me fit ce sourire en coin, celui que je trouvais encore énigmatique. « - Ce bleu vous va à merveille ! »

Son regard était plein de malice. Je ne savais pas quel jeu il jouait mais j'aimais cela encore plus que cette chasse à l'homme. Son sourire redoubla lorsque je sentis mes joues se réchauffer. _J'étais définitivement cinglée ! _

« - Merci. Et si nous passions aux choses sérieuses ? » Je lui montrais le salon et il me devança. Il était complètement différent de nos sessions et je me délectais de ce, ô si beau spectacle. Il portait un polo blanc et pantalon simple. Si j'étais aussi merveilleuse qu'il avait dit, je ne trouvais pas de mot pour le décrire. Il était incroyable mais il était également mon psychiatre. Ce qui me répugnait aussi.

Nous étions passés à table sans plus de cérémonie et à ma plus grande surprise, il avait apprécié que je ne me tua pas à la tâche. Mon plat lui avait plu et c'était l'essentiel.

Il m'aida même à débarrasser la table et m'avait proposé son aide en cuisine, ce que j'avais trouvé aimable.

« - Vous êtes différente… dit-il, alors que je lui passais un énième couvert à essuyer.

\- Je ne suis pas différente ! Répondis-je, plus calmement. Mais peut-être moins sur mes gardes lorsque je suis dans un lieu familier ! »

_L'étais-je vraiment ?_ Moins sur mes gardes ? Je ne connaissais pas réellement le Dr. Masen, contrairement à lui. S'il savait déjà énormément de choses à mon sujet et ce, grâce à mes dossiers, je ne me cachais pas de lui montrer qu'il lui en restait encore beaucoup à découvrir.

« - Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas jouer la plus maline avec moi, Miss Swan. Déclara-t-il, en s'appuyant sur le rebord de la table. Vous l'êtes encore plus que jamais, vous êtes doté d'un calme assez surprenant, je dois dire. C'est ce qui est le plus effrayant chez vous, les sociopathes ! »

Je laissais tomber l'éponge dans l'évier et me rinçais les mains. « - Vous êtes intelligent Dr. Masen mais vous faites parfois un piètre psychiatre ! Déclarais-je. J'ai toujours été 'différente' chez moi et cette autre personne que vous côtoyez lors de nos séances ! »

Il sourit, encore ce sourire en coin. « - Vous êtes intelligente aussi Miss Swan mais pas assez pour voir que vous êtes sur vos gardes apparemment ! Répondit-il. Vous ne vous êtes pas encore rendu compte, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi ? Que mes séances chez le psychiatre étaient inutiles ? Demandais-je, sarcastique. Bien sûr que je m'en suis rendu compte ! »

Il hocha la tête. « - Que vous vous contredisez, Miss Swan ! Répliqua-t-il. Vous avez commencé à vous intéresser au profiling après que Sue ait tenté de vous tuer, vous me l'avez dit vous-même, par la suite on vous a diagnostiqué et maintenant vous tentez de me faire croire que vous avez toujours été comme … »

_Stupide ! Evidemment que je n'étais pas née comme ça !_ « - Et dire que je vous ai presque insulté ! Répondis-je en ouvrant le frigo, à la recherche de mon tiramisu. Je ne suis pas sur mes gardes, simplement méfiante ! »

Il hocha la tête. « - Certains tueurs affirment qu'après avoir été témoin de violences cela a enflammé leur soif de sang… Votre histoire avec Sue, Miss Swan, est le déclencheur ! Dit-il. Pour guérir, acceptez le fait qu'elle ait fait de vous ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui ! Répliqua-t-il »

Je déposais le dessert sur la table de la cuisine. « - Accepter cet abominable monstre ? Soufflais-je. Assoiffé de-de – […]

\- Accepter votre différence ! Me coupa-t-il. Cette différence, qui fait de vous cette consultante à part entière du FBI ! »

J'avais levé les yeux vers lui sans le vouloir_. Merde, je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point nous étions près l'un de l'autre ! _« - Tout parait tellement plus simple quand vous le dites ! Soufflais-je »

Ses yeux verts. _Bon sang !_ Cette couleur était décidément irréelle.

« - Miss Swan – […] »

Je secouais la tête. « - Bella, appelez-moi Bella ! »

« - Ok, Bella ! Souffla-t-il. Je suis désolé pour ce que je m'apprête à faire ! »

« - Attendez pourquoi – […] » _Oh ! Réalisais-je, trop tard._


	10. Chapter 9

EDIT**:** Alors 7 mois plus tard, je sais ! Mais je reviens en force (enfin je crois, j'espère!), le chapitre 10 est en cour d'écriture :)

Comme promis, j'ai rajouté **LA SUITE** **ET FIN** du **CHAPITRE 9 **

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Contre toute attente**

Le goût de ses lèvres était à des milliers d'années lumières de ce que je m'étais déjà imaginée. Il n'avait pas seulement été tendre mais aussi avide. Comme s'il savourait cet instant. Le Dr. Masen m'embrassait. Je balançais le tiramisu sur le comptoir et passais délicatement mes mains autour de son cou.

Cependant, il s'écarta un court instant, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux cherchaient nerveusement les miens. Son regard était vitreux. Surement comme le mien à cet instant. Nous étions comme des possédés et il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour m'avancer vers lui et l'embrasser encore. Encore. Et encore. Une première fois aussi délicatement que je le pouvais puis férocement.

_Reprends toi, Bella, ce n'est pas normal ! _

Je me reculais vivement, prise de tremblements. Je posais mes mains sur mes genoux et respirais aussi lentement que je pus. _Ce n'est pas normal !_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui clochait ?

Je relevais la tête, le silence était insupportable, je pouvais entendre mon cœur qui battait dans ma poitrine. Le Dr. Masen, quant à lui, me regardait d'un air joueur.

« - Quoi ? M'exclamais-je »

J'avais chaud maintenant et les tremblements ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Je voulais que ça s'arrête alors je fermais les yeux et je tentais de me concentrer sur ma respiration. Mais rien ne se passais comme je le voulais, je commençais à avoir le tournis. _Pitié, je ne voulais pas vomir maintenant !_ Je rouvris les yeux pour dissiper le malaise et le fixais.

« - Je ne pensais pas que ça finirait comme ça ! Répondit-il, simplement.

\- Comment ? Demandais-je, en feignant un sourire. Vous qui m'embrassez et moi, qui après avoir répondu à votre baiser, vous fuis comme si vous aviez la grippe espagnole ? Je crois que je suis sur le point de m'évanouir, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ! »

Je l'entendis étouffer un rire avant de me faire signe de le suivre. Mais voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il me prit la main et m'emmena dans mon salon. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'essuyer les mains. Elles étaient surement moites.

Il nous fit asseoir et prit mon autre main, en me regardant droit dans les yeux. « - Je crains que ce soit une crise de panique, Miss Swan ! »

A cet instant, je sus que j'avais tout gâché. Edward avait laissé place au Dr. Masen. Ce n'était pas dans mes plans de nous organiser une séance à l'improviste. Je compris que j'avais une toute autre personne en face de moi lorsque cette aura écrasante qu'il dégageait gagna la pièce. Parfois s'en était presque effrayant.

« - Je ne souhaite pas que notre soirée se termine dans de telles circonstances, Miss Swan, essayons d'être rapides voulez-vous ? Dit-il. Nous nous sommes arrêtés à un moment, comment dire, assez spécial... là-bas dans votre cuisine ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir à cette pensée. Il me fit ce sourire en coin si particulier et alors que je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, je ne pus m'empêcher de me perdre dans cet océan vert, couleur émeraude. _C'était envoûtant !_ Je hochais la tête pour je ne sais quelle raison et il resserra ses mains autour des miennes. Mes tremblements n'avaient toujours pas disparus.

« - Je suppose que vous avez des palpitations, des vertiges, la nausée et des bouffés de chaleur ! »

Je hochais la tête, c'était plus des affirmations que des questions. « - Continuez à vous concentrer sur votre respiration, c'est ça, comme tout à l'heure ! »

J'expirais lentement alors qu'il m'examinait. « - Vos mains tremblent toujours, Miss Swan ! Murmura-t-il. Je ne saurais vous dire exactement si votre crise de panique est dû à un stress physique ou psychologique mais ce dont nous pouvons être sûr, c'est que je suis en partie responsable.

\- Sans doute ! Répondis-je, sur le même ton. Ou que ceci est dû à mon état mental, comme toujours ! »

Il haussa les épaules, une première. « - Il y a plusieurs manières de gérer une crise ! Dit-il, simplement. Celle dont je suis le plus familier, comme vous vous en doutez, est la thérapie cognitivo-comportementale. »

Je ricanais. « - Apprendre à connaitre mes pensées négatives ? M'exclamais-je. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête, Dr. Masen !

\- Certaines pensées négatives peuvent être présentes sans que vous en ayez conscience et peuvent causer ce genre de crise ! Répondit-il, en m'ignorant. L'hypnose et l'auto-hypnose peuvent aider dans ces cas-là ! »

Cette fois, je ris franchement. Lui, non. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et je fis non de la tête. Il lâcha mes mains et se leva pour récupérer une chaise, avant de m'ordonner de m'allonger sur le canapé. Je trouvais ça stupide mais je m'exécutais tout de même. _Ce type a un doctorat après tout ! _

« - Fermez les yeux, prenez une longue inspiration et laissez-vous aller ! M'ordonna le Dr. Masen »

Je ne sais pas ce qui était le plus étrange. Le fait que j'étais allongé sur mon canapé et lui assis sur une chaise près de moi, totalement cliché ou le fait que je sentais mon corps s'enfoncer lentement dans le canapé. J'avais presque l'impression d'être prise au piège dans des sables mouvements. Qu'est-ce que j'avais raté _?_

Mes pensées s'embrouillaient au fur et à mesure que je perdais pied avec la réalité. Nous passions un très bon moment et il avait fallu que je fasse une crise de panique. La voix du Dr. Masen était tellement profonde, je ne me rappelais pas quand j'avais fermé les yeux ni pourquoi. Je devais faire le vide, du moins, c'est ce que me chuchotais Edward. _Depuis quand tu as décidé de l'appeler par son prénom ? _

_Non !_ Je devais faire le vide, me concentrer. Quelque chose avait changé récemment,_ la tournure de l'enquête ?_ Bizarrement nos suspects se pointaient du doigt les uns des autres. Evidemment que ça avait pris une certaine tournure. _Recommençons du début, Bella !_ Qui est-il ? Un sociopathe, tueur en série, cannibale… Un tueur en série est différent d'un être humain lambda non pas parce qu'il a décidé de passer à l'acte mais plutôt car il considère son prochain comme un objet. Il ne voit sa victime que comme une chose, une expérience et n'a aucune empathie. Il est incapable de nouer des relations avec les autres mais pourtant il en possède, il joue son rôle à la perfection.

C'est un manipulateur !

_Lequel avait été le plus rusé jusqu'à présent ?_

« - C'est très bien, Miss Swan ! M'encouragea le Dr. Masen. Reprenez le contrôle de vos émotions et libérez-vous de cette angoisse !

\- Je trouve toujours cette méthode ridicule, c'est grotesque ! Marmonnais-je,

\- Mais elle marche, sentez comme vous êtes plus calme ! »

J'avais du mal à l'admettre et je ne l'admettrai surement pas à haute voix mais il avait raison. J'ai pu réflechir sans aucune pression. Il avait posé sa main sur mon épaule cette fois et s'était encore plus rapproché. Son effluve était plus forte, plus présente et son souffle caressait ma joue. Son visage était tout près de mon oreille.

« - Maintenant concentrez-vous sur ma voix, Bella ! Chuchota-t-il. J'aimerai qu'au compte de trois, vous vous laissiez happé par les ténèbres. Vous êtes dans un espace vide, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils. _Pourquoi ? _Ma cage thoracique s'était compressé dans ma poitrine, je me sentais littéralement tombé dans le vide pourtant j'étais toujours sur mon canapé. J'avais du mal à respirer. Mes yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir d'eux même. _Pourquoi je n'entendais plus ma voix ?_

« - Je vais te confier deux choses Isabella, Susurra-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas, tu t'en souviendras au moment opportun… Je m'arrangerai pour que ça arrive, alors écoutes attentivement… »

L'aura du Dr. Masen surplombait complètement mes sens cette fois. Sa voix était- elle était ensorcelante. C'était clair maintenant, je n'étais plus maîtresse de moi-même. Je sombrais pour de bon, inconsciente et incapable de réfléchir plus longtemps.

(…)

Je me réveillais en sursaut, avec un mal de tête insupportable. J'avais toujours cet étrange impression. Je ratais quelque chose mais quoi ?

« - C'est quoi ce bordel ? Soufflais-je. Argh ! »

Les rayons du soleil illuminaient le salon de manières agaçantes. C'était trop de lumière d'un coup et mes pauvres yeux ne le supportaient pas. Lorsque ma vision s'ajusta enfin, je devinais que je portais encore mes vêtements de la veille. _Qu'est ce t'as foutu, Swan ?_

Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux en pagaille, perplexe. J'avais invité le Dr. Masen à dîner puis nous allions passer au dessert lorsqu'il m'a…. Mes joues s'enflammèrent à ce souvenir et je pris un coussin où j'enfouis immédiatement mon visage.

« - Qu'est ce qui nous a pris ? M'exclamais-je, ma voix complètement étouffé par le coussin.

\- Miss Swan ? Vous allez bien ? »

Je me levais d'un bond. Le coussin à présent à mes pieds, il était là, devant le pas de la porte, tel un mannequin de chez Vanity Fair. Contrairement à moi, il ne portait pas les mêmes vêtements qu'hier.

Je hochais la tête. Il sourit puis me montra la cuisine d'un signe de tête.

« - Comment vous vous sentez ce matin ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Comme d'habitude, je suppose ! Répondis-je, en fronçant les sourcils »

Je m'étais assise en face de lui, derrière le bar de la cuisine. On aurait pu facilement croire qu'on était chez lui. Je me sentais comme une étrangère dans ma propre maison, il était si intimidant… Un self-control impressionnant, comme s'il maîtrisait tout ce qu'il l'entourait.

« - Vous ne vous souvenez pas avoir fait une crise de panique ? »

Je fis non de la tête. Cette fois, c'est lui qui fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises mais finalement ne dis rien. Il haussa simplement les épaules. _Tiens, c'est nouveau ça !_

« - J'ai pris la liberté de préparer le petit-déjeuner ! Dit-il avec son sourire en coin. Vous savez à quel point je suis pointilleux avec ce que je mange … »

Je notais les deux sacs qui trônaient sur la table. Il en sortit deux boites, bien garnit. Il avait allumé la machine à café et je mettais enfin lever pour récupérer deux tasses et deux assiettes.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je, quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il sourit tout simplement, avant de me tendre mon assiette que je m'empressai de récupérer. Pourquoi je me laissais autant faire ? On aurait dit que j'étais à la merci du Dr. Masen. _Hypnotisant !_

(…)

« - Les sciences forensiques ou plus simplement appelés les sciences médico-légales et criminalistique peuvent être utilisées pour résoudre et aider les enquêteurs lors de crimes. Déclarais-je. Elles tirent leur origine du « principe de Locard » selon lequel « tout contact laisse des traces. »

Je changeais de diaporama et balayais l'audience du regard.

« - Mr. Call, pouvez me donner un exemple de sciences forensiques ayant un rapport avec le corps ? Demandais-je, en retirant mes lunettes.

\- L'ADN, Miss Swan ! Répondit Embry. Je hochais la tête, avec un sourire.

\- L'ADN est l'arme magique utilisé le plus souvent dans les procès puisqu'elle permet de dresser le profil génétique du tueur, Déclarais-je. On peut prouver si oui ou non, notre suspect était présent sur les lieux du crime ou s'il a eu un contact avec la victime. »

Cette fois, je déposais mes lunettes sur mon bureau avant de récupérer la télécommande du rétroprojecteur et de changer de diaporama.

« - Un autre exemple de sciences forensiques, s'il vous plait! M'écriais-je. N'y allez pas tous à la fois surtout ! Rajoutais-je, en gagnant mon fauteuil.

« - La médecine légale ! Répondit Sam Uley

\- L'anthropologie légale ! Rétorqua Bree »

Je souris, fière d'eux. « - L'anthropologie légale, que l'on confond souvent avec la médecine légale, est centrée sur l'identification des corps ou des squelettes. Les anthropologistes sont souvent amenés à se déplacer sur les sites où l'on a découvert des cadavres, assurais-je. La médecine légale concerne l'investigation des corps. Grâce aux blessures présentes sur les corps on sera capable de déterminer la cause de la mort, apporter des preuves physiques et identifier l'arme du crime. Bien sur avec toutes ces informations vous tenterez également d'établir un profil !

\- Mais comment ? Demanda Charlotte

\- C'est simple ! Répondis-je simplement. A l'aide des blessures, vous pourrez par exemple déterminer la taille de l'agresseur ou s'il est droitier ou gaucher… enfin seulement si vous assez êtes doués ! »

Des rires se firent entendre dans la salle.

« - Est-ce que la toxicologie fait partie de ces sciences ? Demanda Riley

\- J'aimerai que quelqu'un réponde à Mr. Biers ! M'exclamais-je. Très bonne question en passant, oui allez-y, Mr. Uley ! »

Sam Uley se leva et se tourna vers son camarade. « - Etant donné qu'elle concerne les habitudes de vie de notre victime, elle est considérée comme une de ces sciences oui ! Dit-il. En sommes, elle concerne les aspects médicaux-légaux de l'alcool, des drogues, des poisons et de tout autres substances présentes dans l'organisme de la victime ! »

Je hochais la tête, extrêmement fière. « - Effectivement, Mr. Uley ! J'espère qu'on a répondu à votre question Riley !

\- Miss Swan ?

\- Je vous écoute, Zafrina !

\- Est ce que cela veut dire qu'on peut en connaître plus sur le tueur ? Avec la toxicologie, je veux dire !

\- Quoi qu'un tueur fasse ou utilise, on peut toujours en savoir plus sur lui ! Affirmais-je. Qu'est ce que vous pouvez me dire sur un tueur qui préfère utiliser des drogues sur ses victimes au lieu d'armes blanches ou d'armes à feu ?

\- La plupart sont des femmes ! Répondit ladit Zafrina

\- Quoi d'autres ? Acquiesçais-je »

Elle haussa les épaules. C'est vrai que les femmes utilisaient le plus souvent les drogues aux armes à feu.

« - La toxicologie est complexe mais elle aide énormément nos enquêteurs ! On se demandera au départ pourquoi les drogues, où est ce que notre suspect s'en est procuré, avait-il un accès ou un – […]

_Mike Newton avait été le plus rusé de tous !_

Nos victimes avaient été droguées, avec un anesthésiant assez puissant. _On l'avait épinglé et viré de l'hôpital car il volait des médicaments, non ?_ On l'avait relâché trop vite. Et Emmet avait raison, il ne nous avait pas tout dit. Je fouillais dans mon sac à la recherche de mon téléphone et appuyais sur la touche raccourcie.

« - Le cours est terminé, on reprendra la prochaine fois ! Merci ! Déclarais-je à la va vite »

L'amphithéâtre se vida non sans bruit et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être excité par cette nouvelle. On allait enfin pouvoir avancer dans notre enquête.

« - Allô Em ? Il faut que tu – […]

\- Putain Bells, j'allais t'appeler ! Me coupa t-il. Mike Newton est mort, il a fait une overdose hier soir ! »

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews les gars, je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez !

A la semaine prochaine, promis !


	11. Chapter 10

**EDIT: **... Voici pour vous le chapitre 10 !

J'ai vraiment hésité à le mettre aujourd'hui, je ne suis vraiment pas satisfaite du chapitre et je ne me suis pas relu ce qui me frustre encore plus !

Mais je me suis dis qu'après des jours, des semaines et des mois sans nouvelles, je vous devais bien ca (je suis horrible, je sais!) Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Il n'y a pas de coïncidences**

« - Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? M'écriais-je, à bout de souffle »

Emmett fronça les sourcils et leva une main pour me faire taire. Je jetais mon sac à terre et m'affala sur le sofa, mon cerveau travaillait à cent milles à l'heure. On avait retrouvé Michael Newton mort hier soir, comment était-ce possible ? _Pourquoi maintenant Michael ?_

« - Oui monsieur, je comprends tout à fait ! Répondit Emmett. Très bien, monsieur, merci ! »

Il raccrocha le combiné et me fusilla du regard.

« - La prochaine fois frappe avant d'entrer ou mieux, préviens moi avant de venir ! Tonna Emmett. Tu ne peux pas débarquer dans mon bureau comme ça, Isabella et puis qu'est tu fais là de toute façon ?

\- Comment ça qu'est que je fais là ? Répétais-je, incrédule. Tu m'as appelé pour me dire que Michael Newton était mort ! »

Emmett pris un des nombreux dossiers qui trônait sur bureau avant de se lever de son fauteuil, en soufflant. Il s'affala sur le sofa, juste à côté de moi et me tendit ledit dossier.

« - Ses parents l'ont trouvé inconscient sur le sol de la salle de bain. Ils étaient dix-neuf heures quarante-six quand on a reçu l'appel, Dit-il. Lorsque les secours sont arrivés, il était déjà trop tard…

\- Et la cause de la mort ? Demandais-je, en feuilletant le dossier. Je ne vois pas le rapport d'autoposie…

\- Overdose d'après le rapport toxicologique, il s'est fait un cocktail d'amphétamines ! Répondit Emmett. L'autopsie est toujours cours, l'hôpital nous a remis le corps il y a quelques heures seulement. Mais Carlisle estime l'heure du décès entre quatre heures trente et six heures de l'après midi !

\- Drôle d'heure pour se shooter ! Soufflais-je. Est ce qu'on a interrogé ses parents ?

\- Pourquoi ? Répliqua Emmett. Leur fils était un drogué, Bella , un drogué n'a pas besoin de raison pour se droguer! »

Emmett ne comprenait pas. Il était impossible que la mort de Michael Newton soit un accident surtout étant donné les circonstances et le timing, beaucoup trop serré. J'avais enfin mis le doigt sur ce qu'il me taraudait l'esprit depuis des jours et voilà que l'on retrouvait un de nos principales suspects mort ? _Non, je ne croyais pas aux coïncidences _!

« - Emmett tu dois faire venir ses parents au poste, déclarais-je. Je ne crois pas que sa mort soit un accident, je pense et je suis sûre que tu le verras aussi par la suite, que notre tueur ou un complice s'est chargé de le faire taire parce qu'il en savait trop ! »

Je refermais le dossier et le lui tendis.

« - Hier lorsque je t'ai appelé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire ce que j'avais trouvé ! Lui confiais-je. Selon les analyses de Kate, nos victimes ont toutes été droguées à l'aide de sufentanil et curare qui sont de puissants anesthésiques – […]

\- Où tu veux en venir, Bella ?

\- Et si tu me laissais finir ? Le questionnais-je, en haussant les sourcils »

Il leva les mains en signe de soumission. « - Comme je disais, elles ont toutes été droguées à l'aide de ses deux anesthésiants ! Continuais-je. Elles sont connues pour provoquer un blocage neuromusculaire, autrement dit une paralysie et devines où est ce qu'on en utilise le plus ? »

Je me levais et attrapais les différents dossiers qui trônaient sur son bureau pour les ouvrir un à un. « - Où est que tu as mis le dossier de Newton ? M'exaspérais-je »

Emmett se leva et ce, bruyamment. Il souleva une pile de dossier et me le tendit.

« - Alors d'après toi, où est ce qu'on en utilise le plus ? Répétais-je, je tournais frénétiquement les pages.

\- Je t'en supplies, Bella, arrêtes avec tes énigmes et dis-moi – […]»

Je lui mis le dossier sous le nez. _Je le savais depuis le début !_

« - Dans les hôpitaux, d'accord mais ... Dit-il, en plissant les yeux. En chirurgie !

\- Regardes en quoi Newton était spécialisé !

\- Putain, il était infirmier de chirurgie ! S'exclama Emmett. Merde, comment on a pu raté ca, Bells ? »

Emmett se leva d'un bond et prit son téléphone. « - Angela n'est pas encore rentré, du coup, tu devras faire équipe avec Tanya si tu veux aller voir les parents de Newton! Dit-il simplement »

Je grimaçais. « - Je pourrai toujours – (…)

\- N'y penses même Swan, c'est ca ou tu restes sur le banc de touche ! Poursuivit Emmett. Tanya, j'aimerai que tu te prépares … Non… Tu vas sur le terrain avec Isabella Swan cet après midi ! »

(…)

Si le trajet se fit en silence, on pouvait clairement sentir une réelle tension dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Tanya avait pris le volant, non pas que je m'en plaignais mais elle avait cette façon de conduire imperturbable qui me rassurait d'une certaine manière. Jusqu'ici aucune de nous n'avait décroché un mot depuis qu'on avait quitté le poste et j'en étais extrêmement reconnaissante.

Bien loin du caractère de sa sœur Kate, Tanya Denali était l'une des personnes les plus énigmatiques et fourbes que je connaisse. Elle était une bonne inspectrice mais c'était aussi une prédatrice, qui n'éprouvait aucune culpabilité. Ce n'était un trait de caractère dangereux, pas comme moi, mais elle était détestable et si nous ne nous entendions pas, c'était car je savais ce qu'elle était. Pourquoi personne ne s'en rendait compte ?

Je lui jetais un regard en coin. Tanya était indéniablement une belle jeune femme, je ne pouvais le nier et parfois, il m'arrivait d'admettre qu'elle avait raison d'en jouer. C'était une blonde au yeux bleu, un visage poupin et des lèvres pulpeuse et pour couronné le tout, elle avait un corps sculpté et svelte. Mais tout ca n'était qu'un masque et, je l'avais compris dès la première fois que je l'ai vu.

Attentionnée, à l'écoute, compréhensive, Tanya Denali avait tout d'une charmeuse, d'une prédatrice de l'amour. A cela, rajouter son côté narcissique et pervers. Quand sa proie avait le malheur de tomber dans son piège, elle trouvait un certain plaisir à l'humilier, la dévaloriser et rabaisser. Elle était très certainement meilleure manipulatrice que moi. `

« - Quoi ? Lâcha t-elle, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »

Je sursautais. « - Non ! Rien, pourquoi ? Répliquais-je »

« - Alors arrêtes de me fixer, tu me fous les jetons Swan ! Souffla t-elle. Tiens, on est bientôt arrivé ! »

Je marmonnais un désolé alors qu'elle se garait. Il y a une semaine, Angela et moi courrions après Newton à travers le quartier et aujourd'hui, il était mort. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux. _Ironie du sort ? Je ne crois pas, non !_

Tanya récupéra sa veste et sortie de la voiture. Je m'empressais de la suivre avant qu'elle ne verrouille la porte. Elle toqua à la porte et sorti aussitôt son badge.

« - Monsieur et Madame Newton, dit-elle d'une voix douce, Tanya Denali du bureau de poste de Seatlle et voici Isabella, auriez vous quelques minutes à nous accorder ?

\- On vous a déjà tout dit, qu'est ce que – (…)

\- C'est au sujet de Michael, n'est ce pas ? Poursuivi madame Newton, les yeux rougis par les larmes »

Je hochais la tête avec sympathie. Monsieur Newton grogna et déguerpis sans plus de cérémonie.

« - Entrez, je vous en prie ! Répondit son épouse. Ne faites pas attention à lui, il est encore sous le choc. C'est lui qui l'a trouvé, vous savez ! »

Elle referma la porte derrière nous et nous indiqua le salon.

« - Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire peut être ? Asseyez vous, je vous en prie !

\- Ne vous embêtez pas Mrs. Newton, nous allons faire vite ! Déclara Tanya »

Elle hocha la tête et Tanya dégaina son calepin. « - Avez vous remarqué un changement dans le comportement Michael ces derniers temps ? Demanda Tanya. Est ce qu'il paraissait agité, préoccupé ? A t-il fait quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire ?

\- Non, non, je veux dire … Avant de perdre son travail à l'hôpital, Michael était tout ce que je désirais, il était toujours serviable et il m'aidait souvent au magasin, même avec son emploi du temps chargé. Dit-elle, avec ferveur. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il se mette à se droguer ou à vendre, je sais juste que mon fils était un gentil garçon ! »

Elle se mit à sangloter doucement. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Tanya, qui semblait bizarrement éprouvé une certaine compassion pour Mrs. Newton. « - Nous sommes désolé Mrs Newton, on aurait du commencer par là… Nos sincères condoléances ! »

Elle la remercia. Ce spectacle était embarrassant, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'émouvait autant, la mort fait partie de la vie. Peu importe la manière dont on mourrait, on devait s'y attendre.

« - Le jour de son décès, a t-il fait quelque chose d'inhabituel Mrs. Newton ?

\- Non mais… Tyler est passé le voir très tôt le matin avant notre départ et ils sont montés dans sa chambre ! Déclara t-elle.

\- Tyler ? Répéta Tanya

\- Tyler Crowley, son meilleur ami d'enfance ! Répondit-elle. Il s'était disputé avec lui, il y a quelques jours… je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs… mais il n'était pas revenu depuis et ca m'a vraiment surprise de le voir, Michael ne m'avait pas dit qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés ! »

Tanya hocha la tête et referma son calepin. Elle se leva mais j'attrapais rapidement son bras avant de relâcher. Il me fallait une dernière chose.

« - Une dernière chose Mrs. Newton, pourrions nous voir la chambre de Michael ? Demandais-je, poliment. J'aimerai en savoir plus sur lui, sur ce qu'il aimait, vous savez ! Je ne toucherai à rien ! »

Elle parut indécise.

« - Ca m'aiderait à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qu'il a poussé à réutiliser … - (…)

\- Mon fils ne touchait plus à la drogue, Mrs Swan, il se faisait aider ! Répliqua t-elle

\- Donc vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous comprenez pourquoi je dois monter ! »

Comme d'un comme un accord, elle fit oui de la tête. Elle ne croyait pas à l'overdose. Elle nous fit monter à l'étage et j'entrai la première. La chambre était méticuleusement rangée, typique des fils à maman. Sa chambre n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, elle était banale, presque trop normal si on connaissait Mike Newton.

Tout était en ordre sauf peut être son placard à vêtement, Mrs. Newton avait le sens du détail et la pile de ses jeans avaient été dérangé. On avait pris quelque chose ou quelqu'un cherchait quelque chose.

« - Est-ce la scientifique est monté ici ? Demandais-je

\- Non, non personne n'est monté ici ! La chambre est restée comme il l'avait laissé ! »

Je hochais la tête. « - Merci Mrs. Newton, on a finit ici et encore toutes nos condoléances ! Ajoutais-je »

Elle nous raccompagna à la porte et la referma aussi silencieusement que possible.

« - Il faut qu'on parle à ce Tyler Crowley ! Déclarais-je. Je pense qu'il pourra nous aider à comprendre !

\- Tu penses que c'est Newton lui remis quelque chose ?

\- Tu as remarqué ? M'exclamais-je, surprise.

\- Swan quoi que tu puisses penser, je suis avant tout une inspectrice ! Rétorqua Tanya. Je ne suis pas aussi bête que tu penses, allez montes avant que je démarre ! »

Je haussais les épaules. Tanya se trompait sur une chose. Je n'avais jamais sous estimé son intelligence, bien au contraire.

(…)

Nous avions fait passer l'information à Emmett et ils avaient envoyé deux agents chercher Taylor à son domicile. Mais la seule chose qu'ils avaient trouvée était une maison vide et des messages vocaux de parents inquiets. Apparemment, Taylor Crowley n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis quarante huit heures.

« - Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Me demanda Emmett

\- Taylor n'a pas tué Newton si c'est que tu me demandes, répondis-je, je pense qu'il a fuit après avoir appris la mort de son meilleur ami !

\- Tu penses qu'ils connaissaient le tueur ? »

Je secouais. « - J'en suis persuadée ! Déclarais-je. Je ne dis pas qu'ils avaient déjà vu, notre homme est bien trop malin, mais je crois qu'ils en savent assez pour se faire tuer ou fuir ! »

Emmett hocha la tête et me tendit un dossier. « - Je t'ai sorti le casier judiciaire de Crowley, ca t'aidera peut être à le trouver ! »

Je le pris sans hésiter, je pouvais définitivement le faire sortir de sa cachette. Emmett me tint les deux des battants de la porte et je me faufilais dans le sanctuaire de Carlisle. A ma grande surprise, le Dr. Masen se tenait juste au dessus du corps. Ainsi qu'Esmée, qui me sauta dans les bras des qu'elle me vit.

« - Bella, ma chérie, quelle plaisir !

\- Esmée ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? M'écriais-je. Je veux dire, c'est aussi un plaisir … Comment tu vas ? Poursuivis-je, en la serrant un peu plus dans mes bras »

Esmée répéta sans cesse que je devais absolument passer à la maison, elle tenait à me voir avant que je ne disparaisse de nouveau. Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de déguerpir.

« - Elle était passée me déposer à déjeuner ! Expliqua Carlisle, avec un sourire espiègle. D'ailleurs elle a prévu de vous appeler et de vous inviter à dîner tous les deux vendredi soir !

\- Tout les deux ? Répétais-je, en haussant les sourcils.

\- Toi et le Dr. Masen ! Dit-il, en prenant ses gants en latex. Elle est tombée sous charme britannique! »

Ledit Dr. Masen était resté impassible tout au long de notre échange. Emmett quant à lui semblait s'intéresser aux restes de nourriture qui trônait sur le bureau.

« - Peu importe ! M'emportais-je. Je souhaitais qu'on parle de Michael Newton ! »

Il hocha la tête. « - Dr. Masen, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps ! Déclara t-il. Emmett, je te laisse le Dr. Masen à présent et déposes ces beignets où Rosalie apprendra que tu ne suis pas ton régime ! »

Emmett grogna et demanda à Edward de le suivre. Il m'effleura l'épaule et me fit son sourire en coin si mystérieux. Les portes battantes ne cessaient leur va et vient, s'en était presque agaçant.

« - Pourquoi est ce qu'il était là ? Demandais-je, intrigué. C'est une affaire en cours et un potentiel suspect !

\- Esmée l'a trouvé en haut, à attendre Emmett et tu l'a connais … Poursuivit Carlisle. Que veux-tu savoir à propos de Newton ?

\- Je ne crois pas à une simple overdose ! Déclarais, de but en blanc. C'est une mise en scène ! »

Carlisle hocha la tête et je me mis à espérer qu'il allait m'aider à prouver ma théorie. La mort de Michael Newton n'était pas un accident mais plutôt un moyen efficace d'effacer ses traces.

Carlisle dévoila le corps sans vie de Newton et m'expliqua son examen.

« - Le corps est celui d'un homme normalement développé, mesurant 1m78 et pesant 80kg. La conservation du corps est bonne, aucun signe de putréfaction. On note la présence de lividité au niveau du cou, des bras et du torse ainsi qu'à l'arrière des jambes. On note également des traces de seringue au niveau du bras gauche. La nuque, la poitrine et l'abdomen sont neutres. Les membres sont égaux et développés de façon symétrique ! Déclara Carlisle. Apres un profond examen, on peut noter une hémorragie cérébrale interne en relation avec la surdose de médicaments et le choc causé par une chute. A l'arrière du crâne des fragments osseux ont sectionnés plusieurs vaisseaux cérébraux entrainant une rapide perte de sang ! »

Je hochais la tête. « - Ce n'est pas accident, Carlisle ! Répondis-je, simplement. Je l'avais dis à Emmett et il ne voulait pas me croire !

\- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

\- Michael Newton est gaucher, il n'aurait pas pu se piquer le bras gauche par conséquent ! »

Carlisle prit son téléphone et appela Emmett en interne pour le prévenir. Je pris le dossier de Crowley et le feuilletait avec attention. Mes doutes étaient fondés et si on suivait ma logique alors Tyler était également en danger. Il avait l'habitude de trainer au lycée de Forks apparemment, plusieurs fois interpellées pour recèle de drogue_. Quel était l'endroit le plus fréquenté des adolescents pour les fêtes clandestines déjà ? _

(…)

« - J'ai envoyé deux de mes hommes sur les lieux pour faire un repérage ! Poursuivit Emmett. Tu es sure que c'est le bon endroit ?

\- Disons que c'est l'endroit le plus probable que j'ai en tête ! Répondis-je, simplement. »

Une voiture de flic était déjà parqué devant nous. Emmett arrêta la voiture et je sortis en même temps que lui. Il se dirigea directement vers les deux agents qui attendaient là.

« - Chef ! Salua le premier.

\- On a fait le tour des environs, on a pris quelques témoignages… Déclara le deuxième agent. Apparemment un homme correspondant à la description de Tyler Crowley traînait dans les parages ces derniers temps !

\- Vous deux couvrez l'arrière de l'entrepôt ! Annonça Emmett. Nous passerons par l'entrée principale ! »

Emmett sortit son arme et m'intima de rester derrière son dos. L'entrepôt était souvent utilisé pour des raves illégales, à défaut d'avoir des salles de fêtes, les étudiantes se contentaient du peu de lieux qu'il y avait à Forks.

« - Ecoutes ! Intimais-je à Emmett. Tu entends ? »

Je tendis l'oreille et je perçus plus clairement des gémissements. Et il y avait ce martèlement incessant. Comme si on frappait dans un sac. Emmett me fit signe de le suivre et tourna à sa gauche. Le coin était si peu éclairé, que nous devions plisser les yeux pour mieux distinguer ce qui nous entourait.

« - Police de Seattle ! Cria Emmett, en s'approchant. Levez les mains en l'air ! »

Tyler Crowley était allongé au sol, le visage tuméfié et plein de sang. Devant lui se tenait un homme bien bâtit, de type caucasien. Il portait un pull à capuche et un jean noir.

« - Lâchez votre arme, à genoux, les mains sur la tête ! Ordonna Emmett. Ne faites pas de conneries, vous êtes déjà dans de gros problèmes, lâchez cette barre de fer ! »

Il parut hésiter. Il n'avait aucun moyen de fuir, nous avions deux hommes à l'arrière. Lorsqu'Emmett enleva le cran de sécurité de son arme, notre homme lacha la barre de fer dans un bruit assourdissant et se mit lentement à genoux.

« - Pas de geste brusque ! Dit Emmett. Bella, appelles les secours ! »

Je sortis mon téléphone et courut auprès de Crowley. Il était dans un sale état. Il devait absolument survivre si nous voulions envisager d'autres pistes. Je raccrochais, les secours n'en n'avaient pour longtemps apparemment. Emmett passa derrière notre suspect et rangea son arme.

« - Tyler, je m'appelle Bella Swan et je suis avec la police de Seattle ! Expliquais-je. Il faut que vous teniez bon, les secours arrivent ! »

Je levais la tête vers Emmett, il passait les menottes à notre homme à présent et ce, tout en lui lisant ses droits. Il lui retira sa capuche et le mit debout. Ce fut peut-être le choc ou probablement la surprise sur mon visage qui fit réagir Emmett. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je le connais ! Déclarais-je. Son nom est Démétri et c'est un autre de ses patients ! »

* * *

Je terminerai par un "à bientôt!" et n'hésitez pas avec les reviews :D

PS: J'ai un compte instagram *good for you*, n'hésitez pas à me suivre (damn_eemati), on pourra parler si on en a pas l'occasion ici !


End file.
